Transformation
by petitedita
Summary: ma toute première fiction sur Leah un personnage que j'adore et dont je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions dessus.ça traite de se transformation en louve et son entré dans la meute.
1. chp 1 :beaucoup trop chaud

**Voici ma première fiction que j'ai décidé de consacrer sur Leah Clearwater !tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup se personnage .je la trouve très intéressante, avec une froideur apparente mais un cœur tendre .Du coup, voilà, j'écris sur elle en espérant que ça vous plairas !ça traite, de sa transformation en tant que louve, de se qu'elle ressent et du comment elle gère tout ça…soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fiction !! Par avance, je m'excuse pour mes fautes mais je suis une quiche en français**. **Ah oui, tout les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer**

*******************************************************************************

_**TRANSFORMATION**_

_Chapitre 1 : Beaucoup trop chaud_

J'ai chaud, très chaud. Et cela depuis deux jours. Ma peau, tout mon être est bouillant. Je retire mon T-shirt, gardant sur moi un micro short et une brassière. Permettant ainsi à ma peau d'être à l'air libre, d'être le plus souvent en contact avec le froid ou plutôt la légère brise qu'apporte ma fenêtre ouverte.

Au dessus de mes couvertures, je ne tiens me tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Mais rien y transpire, mes mains tremblent, mes cheveux me collent au visage.J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à tout moment. Que mes cheveux vont prendre feux, que mon corps tout entier va s'enflammer.

Je souffle, me retourne une nouvelle foi, me lève, me rapproche de la fenêtre mais je chancelle. Je m'accroche péniblement à mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de reprendre mes esprits, de calmer ces fichus tremblement. C'est peine perdus. Mais que m'arrive t-il ?je dois couver quelque chose. C'est obligé.

Après quelques minutes, je décide avec toute ma bonne volonté de me diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre ma température. Arrivé devants la porte, je l'ouvre, allume la lumière et me dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie.

Au passage, je regarde mon visage dans le miroir…quel horreur ! Je suis trempé par la sueur, ai d'énormes cernes à cause du manque de sommeil qui souligne mes yeux. Et mon long cheveu corbeau me colle dans la nuque. J'ai les joues rouges. On le voit bien malgré ma peau basané. On aurait dit que je venais de finir une course de 3h. Je farfouille dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un élastique et attache ma chevelure en un rapide chignon. Me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. Oh mon Dieu, ça fait tellement de bien. Je ne rince pas mon visage préférant laisser l'eau sécher. Avec ma chaleur corporel, je suis même étonner de ne pas voir l'eau s'évaporer instantanément au contact de ma peau. Après une grande inspiration, j'ouvre l'armoire et cherche après un thermomètre.

Une fois l'objet en main, je le fourre dans ma bouche et attend patiemment que celui-ci m'annonce la température de mon corps. Vu l'incendie qui me ronge, je dois être dans les alentours de 40-42°C. Ce qui normalement devrait m'alarmer.

Jugeant que j'ai laissé assez de temps pour que cet objet magique puisse faire son travail, je le retire et regarde le verdict…49°C !!!!Non mais c'est impossible ! Il y a un truc qui merde, c'est obligé.

49°C, arrête tes délires monsieur le thermomètre. C'est tout bonnement inhumain. Le corps ne peut résister à une telle chaleur. En faite c'est ça, le thermo pète un câble. Il ne marche plus. Et bien sure, à mon plus grand malheur, nous n'avons pas à la maison d'autre objet de ce genre qui puisse m'aider. Je suis condamné à attendre le lendemain avant d'aller à la pharmacie chercher un autre thermomètre.

Dans un dernier soupire, j'éteins la lumière et me dirige vers la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, il y a de la glace au freezer. Autant profiter d'être debout pour faire diminuer ma température à coup de glaçons sur tout le corps. Si je pouvais, je prendrais un bain remplis de glaçons. Le pied total !

J'ouvre la porte du congélateur et part à la recherche de ces cubes d'eau glacé miracle. Ah bonheur, il y en a 5 poches. Etonnant, pourquoi ma mère en à fait autant ? Enfin bref, j'en sors un et chope au passage un torchon sur la table et claque la pochette contre l'évier afin d'en faire sortir les glaçons. Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Je les places dans le torchon et les pose immédiatement contre ma poitrine.

Oh putain !! Ça fait un bien fou. Le contact du froid contre ma peau brulante ma fait avoir un frisson tout le long du corps. Mes poiles se hérissent, c'est l'extase totale.

J'allais sortir quand la lumière de la cuisine s'allume. Et merde, j'ai réveillé ma mère.

-mais que fait tu debout à une heure pareil ?

-Désolé maman, je voulais pas te réveiller mais…

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'approche de moi et me tâte le front.

Ma chérie, tu es brulante et tu as une tête horrible. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

j'ai juste u peut chaud (_un peu, le mot est faible, je suis carrément en ébullition. Mais autant ne pas l'alarmer) _je tremble un peu aussi mais c'est à cause de ma fièvre. Rien de grave. J'ai prit ma température mais je crois que le thermo est à jeter parce qu'il m'a annoncé49°C. N'importe quoi.

Ma mère tressaillie un instant puis afficha un faible sourire afin de me rassurer. Ce même sourire qu'elle me donnait quand petite j'étais malade. Un sourire bienveillant et rassurant. Puis elle déclara :

-Je vois que tu as prit de la glace. Continue de te passer le torchon sur le corps, ça feras peut être descendre ta température. Même si ça ne marche pas, au moins ça t'auras fait du bien. Et j'imagine que tu ne trouve pas le sommeil vus la taille de tes cernes alors je vais te donner un somnifère.

Que Dieu bénisse ma mère.

-Merci maman, t'es un amour.

Ma mère vas chercher le comprimé et me le tendis avec un verre d'eau. Je le prends et lui souhaite une bonne nuit tout en l'embrassant.

Lorsque je sors de la cuisine, je la vois s'asseoir et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Quelque chose la tracasse. Alors je me retourne et lui dit :

-tu sais maman, ce n'est rien. Je couve surement une grippe. Faudra juste faire attention à ce que Seth ne l'attrape pas sinon, on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge.

Elle sourit à ma remarque et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre, montant péniblement les escaliers et laisse ma mère à ces soucis. Depuis la mort de notre père, ma mère a fait front. Pour moi, pour Seth, pour nous. Elle a caché sa peine pour nous. Elle a réussi à assumer cette nouvelle responsabilité de chef de famille d'une main de maitre. Bien sure, elle a eu l'aide de la réserve, surtout de Billy et Charlie.

Mais tout ces mois à remettre le navire en marche l'ont rendue encore plus forte. Et tout ça pour nous, pour que Seth et moi continuons notre vie malgré tout. C'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. C'est ma mère et j'en suis fière !!

Cependant, j'ai remarqué que depuis à peut prêt une semaine, il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiété. Je l'ai surprise en train de nous regarder mon frère et moi comme si du jour au lendemain, on allait disparaitre. Comme si elle profitait des derniers en notre compagnie.

Elle a peut être un problème de santé ? Il faut que je lui parle. Elle doit avoir besoin de se confier. C'est décider, demain je lui demande ce qu'elle a. Au pire, si elle ne veut rien me dire, je lui ferais comprendre pas des gestes, des petites attentions que je suis là pour elle. Mais j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave parce que je ne supporterais pas une autre perte…

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser au-delà ma réflexion mes pensées s'embrouillent et que mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je m'écroule dans mon lit et remercie intérieurement les créateurs de ces petites pilules. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir.

******************************************************************************************************

**Voili voilou, fin du premier chapitre.**

**Verdict ?**

**Je me prends des tomates en pleine tronche ou des jolies fleurs (tant cas faire des tournesol, c'est ce que je préfère)**

**En tout cas, laisser moi des reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises car toutes critiques est bonne à prendre à condition qu'elle soit justifié.**


	2. chp 2 : rencontre avec le loup

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne peux hélas vous dire si le premier vous à plut car je n'ai eu qu'une review. C'est dommage, si vous n'aimez pas, dite le moi, j'apprécie la franchise. Ca me permettrait aussi de corriger mes erreurs. Ou même si vous aimez, dite le moi. Quelques compliments, c'est toujours bon à prendre. C'est une bonne motivation pour continuer d'écrire. D'ailleurs, je remercie Sarah pour sa review, ma toute première, j'étais trop contente. J'espère que se chapitre te plairas.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et bien sure les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer.**

************************************************

_Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec le loup_

Je cours, je cours vite. Je suis dans la forêt et cours, mes pieds touchent à peine le sol. J'arrive par miracle à ne pas trébucher, à éviter les pièges de dame nature et ne pas m'écrouler à terre.

Je cours, je ne sais où mais j'ai se sentiment de manque, de vide en moi. Une place qui ne demande qu'à être remplis. Je continu de courir parmi les arbres. Le souffle ne me manque pas. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir courir pendant encore des heures, des jours même sans être fatigué. Cela jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui me manque.

Et puis d'un coup, je m'arrête. Une bête me barre la route. Elle me fixe de ces grands yeux marron. Elle est immense, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un loup. _Mais les loups ne sont pas si grands ?_

Le loup ou ce qui lui ressemble continu de me fixer ; son pelage gris, la forme de son museau, l'expression dans les yeux. Tout cela me semble familier. Je me sens attirer par cette bête. Un lien, une force invisible qui me met en confiance et qui me rassure.

Soudainement, j'entends cette voix, une voix grave et autoritaire. Elle me dit de ne pas avoir peur, d'aller à la rencontre du loup. Que c'est écrit, que je ne peux y échapper.

Je m'avance alors d'un pas puis d'un deuxième. L'attirance qu'il y a entre nous grandit. Mon cœur bat la chamade. S'il le pouvait, il sortirait de ma poitrine. Dans un dernier mouvement elle et moi nous nous arrêtons. Séparé seulement par quelques centimètres. La voix résonne de nouveau et me dit de la toucher, de laisser le loup remplir le vide en moi. Alors, d'une main tremblante, je caresse son museau…

Mon cœur explose, tout mes membres s'étirent, se déchirent ! Une chaleur incandescente m'envahie. La bête me fixe une dernière fois puis disparait. Je me mets à courir et à crier. Après plusieurs kilomètres de course à vive allure, je me rends compte que quelqu'un ou quelque chose pousse un hurlement déchirant, semblable à une complainte.

Mais non ! C'est un hurlement de satisfaction, de bonheur, d'allégresse_. Qui peut bien être aussi heureux ?_ Je cherche et après plusieurs minutes, je me rends compte que c'est moi. Je suis la personne heureuse. Une joie que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Le vide a disparue, il a été remplacé par un sentiment bestial. Je ne crie plus mai hurle, hurle mon bonheur ma satisfaction à la manière des loups. Une part de moi est devenus animal et m'emplis de joie.

Me reviens alors l'image de ce loup gris devant moi et ces yeux. Alors je comprends. Ce loup est miens, il est en moi et c'est lui qui me fait sentir aussi bien. Pour la dernière fois, j'hurle comme l'animal devenus mien afin de faire comprendre à toutes personnes humaines ou animales à quel point je suis moi et heureuse. Moi Leah Clearwater moitié femme, moitié loup est enfin accomplis.

*****

Quelqu'un me pousse doucement, une voix m'appel. _Que diable me veut-on encore ? Pourquoi me déranger dans se moment parfait ?_ Alors dans un grognement, je me retourne prêt à envoyer bouler la personne qui me dérange. C'est dans cette optique que je me retourne…pour faire face à ma mère.

Je la fixe et balaye du regard la chambre autour de moi. Oh non !ce n'était qu'un rêve. Adieu forêt et allégresse. Me revoilà dans ma chambre ou il fait trop chaud. A voir par la lumière qui passe dans ma chambre, il doit être dans les 11 heures.

Tout sentiment de bonheur remplacé par un agacement à la limite de l'irritation. Ma mère le remarque et me dit :

-Désolé ma chérie mais tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. J'ai eu peur. J'ai préféré te réveiller d'autant plus que cette nuit, tu étais malade.

-C'est pas grave. Il est temps pour moi de me laver. Je vais prendre une bonne douche et je te rejoins pour t'aider à préparer le repas.

Sur ces mots, je me lève et sort de ma chambre et entre dans la salle de bain. Je retire mes quelques vêtements et les jettent dans le bac à linge. Ils sont trempés et je colle de partout. Je tâte mon front et bien sure, la température n'a pas baissé. Toujours aussi chaud ! C'est même pire qu'hier. Insupportable !

Je rentre dans la cabine de douche et laisse couler l'eau froide sur moi. Je profite de ce moment pour me détendre un maximum. Après 20 minutes, je sors et m'habille d'un short et d'un dos nus et attache mes cheveux encore mouillé à l'aide d'un pince. Hors de question qu'ils me tiennent plus chaud. Je ferme la porte et descend l'escalier.

En bas, j'y trouve mon frère affalé sur le canapé ne portant qu'un bermuda. C'est incroyable comme ces derniers temps il a grandit. Il doit faire dans les 1m92. Loin de mes 1m85. Même si j'ai prit moi même aussi quelques centimètres. Mais c'est beaucoup moins flagrant que mon frère. Il ressemble de plus en plus à un homme. On lui donnerait facilement 17 ans alors qu'il en a 14. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Lui d'habitude si joyeux affiche une mine à faire peur. Il est pâle et n'a pas l'air d'avoir la force de ce lever du canapé. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand notre mère nous appelle de la cuisine. Seth se lève péniblement et se dirigea vers notre mère, moi sur ces talons.

-Maman qu'est ce que…

Je ne pas le temps de finir ma phrase, la surprise m'ayant coupé dans mon élan. Dans notre cuisine, assis autour de la table se trouve ma mère, Billy Black, le vieux Quil et Sam. Les trois hommes affichent une mine sérieuse avec peut être un soupçon d'excuse et de tristesse dans les yeux de Sam. _Pourquoi ?_

_Il ne m'a rien fait ?_ A part peut être me quitter après m'avoir promis monts et merveilles. Cela pour ma cousine. Ma cousine ! Ia pas pire comme trahison. Un propre membre de sa famille. Rien que d'y penser, je souffre. Mon cœur loupe un battement à se souvenir mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Dans un sourire, je les saluts. Ma mère nous demande de nous asseoir. J'exécute, mon frère aussi et attend de savoir ce qui se passe.

**************************************************

**Voili, voilou c'est fini pour se chapitre. Il est plus petit que le premier, je suis désolé mais je vais me rattraper avec le troisième qui fait 2 copies double.**

**Laisser moi des revieuws s'il vous plait !!! *petit yeux suppliants***


	3. chp 3 : révélation première partie

**Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé de na ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ! Pardonnez- moi !!Ça fait un moment que ce chapitre a été écrit mais avant de le publier, je voulais avoir terminé le chapitre 4 pour toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance ! hélas, il est bien entamer mais je ne l'ai toujours pas finis…Mais comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster, je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas grave et que j'allais le publier. Cependant comme c'est un long chapitre, j'ai décidé d le couper en deux ainsi, ça me laisse encore deux semaines pour finir le chapitre 4 et peut être commencé le 5. Je dis 2 semaines parce que je pars chez mon père ou il n'y a pas d'internet, juste des vaches et des champs à perte de vue (je sais je suis une petite veinarde !lol) et que donc, je ne pourrais pas poster. Enfin bref, finis de blablater, je vous laisse lire la première partie du chapitre 3.**

**Bien sure, tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie MEYER !!**

**Un grand merci à Alexandra et Sarah pour leurs reviews…**

_Chapitre 3 : Révélations première partie._

Ma mère est la première à se lancer :

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer les enfants. Peut de temps après la mort de votre père, Billy et Quil sont venus me voir afin de ma faire part d'une chose…Vous vous rappelez des réunions auxquelles aller votre père de temps en temps ? Il ne voulait jamais me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Et bien maintenant, je sais. J'ai même prit s place lors des réunions.

Je regarde ma mère, tout ça pour ça. Avec le ton qu'elle a employée, je croyais que ça allais être plus grave. Certes, j'avais remarqué ces absences mais je ne vois pas pourquoi en faire tout un plat. Il y a quelque chose qui manque. J'allais lui demander lorsque Billy prit la parole :

-Votre mère ne pouvait pas être au courant à l'époque à cause d'un secret. Avec la mort d' Henry, personne ne pouvais prendre sa place sauf votre mère. Nous lui avons tout expliqué et elle fait maintenant partis du conseil des anciens.

Ils tournent autour du pot. Je le sens. N'y tenant plus, je demande :

-Ok et alors ? Vous y faites quoi dans ces réunions ?

-J'y viens. Vous connaissez nos légendes Quileutes à propos de loups qui protègent la réservent ? Vous s'avez l'importance qu'ils ont à nos yeux ? Et bien c'est de cela que l'on parle. On parle des loups, de leur mission de protection. Ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou pas.

Mon frère me devance et demande avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Attendez ! Vous vous réunissez pour parler de loups ?vous donnez des missions aux loups ? C'est quoi se délire.

Le vieux Quil prend alors la parole :

-Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels loups ! Ce sont des loups-garous, ils sont mis-loup, mi-homme. Ce sont des hommes de la réserve doté du gène lupin. Arrivé à un certain âge, celui-ci s'active provoquant plusieurs changements chez celui consterné et lui permet de se transformer quand bon lui semble. Il a pour devoir de protéger la Push. Personne n'est au courant sauf les membres de la meute, le conseil et maintenant vous deux !

Malgré la confusion dan laquelle je suis à l'annonce de l'existence des loups garous ; j'ai remarquée que lorsque le vieux Quil a évoqué la meute, son regard a dévié sur Sam.

Lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent. Cette révélation répond à plusieurs de mes questions qui datent de mon histoire d'avec Sam. Sa soudaine disparition, sa colère, son éloignement. Tout s'explique. Sam fait partis de la meute ! C'est un loup garou ! Se phénomène c'est produit lorsqu'on était ensemble et par peur de m'effrayer, il est paris.

Mais pourquoi me le cacher ? On était presque fiancé et il s'avait que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Je ne me suis pas aperçus de mon absence tellement j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Ce fut l'appel de mon frère qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je remarque alors que pendant ma réflexion, je fixais Sam. Celui-ci me regarde avec de grand yeux apeuraient. Il a compris que j'avais fait le lien du pourquoi sa présence ici.

-C'est pour ça toutes ces absences. Ta fuite, tes secrets. Tu fais partis de la meute. Tu es un loup garou !!!

La férocité avec laquelle j'ai prononcé ces mots me surpris. Tout comme Sam et les autres. Je suis en colère. Comment il a put me cacher cela. Et le pire c'est que je sens qu'Emilie est au courant de tout. Il lui fessait plus confiance qu'en moi ? Ça doit bien la faire rire…Sam remarque mon changement d'humeur et me dit d'une voix calme :

-C'est arrivé pendant qu'on était ensemble. J'ai disparus du jour au lendemain car je sentais que quelque chose en moi changé. Mes gènes lupin se développaient. J'ai cru devenir fou. Quand je me suis transformer pour la première fois, je suis partis dans la forêt et ne suit revenus qu'une semaine après. Ce fut le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour reprendre forme humaine. J'étais complètement perdu et j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me rejette alors j'ai préféré me taire. Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré le vieux Quil, c'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué et qui m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Que c'est mon devoir. Je n'avis pas le choix.

-T'aurais put me mettre sur la voix. Tu savais à quel point je pouvais te suivre n'importe où !jamais je t'aurai rejeté.

En disant cela, la tristesse me fit avoir des trémolos dans la voix. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait confiance en moi. Qu'à l'époque, on pouvait tout ce dire.

Avec difficulté, je ravale mes larmes refusant de laisser transparaitre une quelquonque faiblesse de ma part.

-C'est parce que j'avais interdiction de te le dire. Ce sont les règles. Je voulais mais je n'avais pas le droit. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance, loin de là ! Et puis, j'étais trop dangereux pour toi. Je pouvais péter les plombs à tout moment. Te laisser dans l'ignorance et t'éviter étaient la meilleure chose à faire pour toi.

Alors que j'allais répondre Billy rajouta :

-Sam fut le premier de la meute depuis nos pères. C'est lui l'Alpha, le chef ! Tout cela l'a beaucoup perturbé. Mais il ne pouvait rien te dire. Le conseil lui ayant fait promettre. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est un devoir qu'il ne peut refuser. C'est dans sa nature. Maintenant, la meute c'et agrandit. Ils sont 6.

-Très bien, il y a devrai loup garou qui existent et Sam en fait partis. C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment ils se transforment ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez mentionné un besoin de protéger la réserve. Mais de qui ?

Seth naturellement ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbé par tout cela. Au contraire, il semble très excité par cette découverte. Ce fut Quil qui lui répond :

-Le gène lupin fait parti de tous hommes descendant de Taka Aki. Ce fut le cas pour moi, votre père et Billy. Seulement aucuns de nous c'est développé. Il a sauté une génération entre nos pères et vous. Et cela parce que se sont installé une famille de sang froid ici, à Forks. Ce sont eux que les légendes appel Vampires qui ont déclenché le processus.

Pendant notre génération, ils avaient disparus mais il y a quelques années, ils sont revenus. C'est à ce moment là que Sam transmuta suivis quelques temps après des 5 membres de la meute.

-Wow, des loups garou, des vampires !! Vous allez m'annoncer que le père Noël existe aussi ?!

A la remarque de mon frère, tout le monde rit. Cela auras au moins permis de détendre l'atmosphère qui était plus que tendus. Ma mère, repris malgré tout la parole d'une voix sérieuse :

-Non mon chérie, le père Noël n'existe pas. Désolé de gâcher tes espoirs. Malgré tout, il faut prendre la menace de vampires très au sérieux. Tout ce que racontent les légendes urbaines sont faux. Il n'y a aucune croix en bois, eau bénite pieu dans le cœur et autre. Les vampires qui vivent à Forks sont ce qu'ils appellent des ''végétariens'', ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain. Seulement d'animaux. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Etant ''inoffensif'' pour l'homme, nous avons installé un traiter avec eux délimitant nos deux territoires. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont dangereux…

- Au moindre faux pas de leurs pars, nous les tuons !.

**Voili, voilou, c'est la fin de cette première partie. Une idée de qui prononce la dernière phrase ?**

**J'espère que la chapitre vous à plut. Si c'est le cas ou le contraire s'il vous plait laissé moi une revieuw please !!!!!**

**En tout cas promis, la suite du chapitre seras mise dans 15 jours ! Chao !!**


	4. Chap 3 : révélation deuxième partie

**Enfin rentrer de chez mon père, j'ai eu le temps pendant cette semaine de finir le chapitre 4 et commencer le 5. En tout cas, je vous poste la suite du chapitre qui je l'espère vous plairas.**

**Anne –Sophie**** : merci beaucoup. Il est vrai que la dernière phrase peut laisser croire que c'est Paul qui la prononce. D'autant plus que c'est lui le plus hostile aux Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je voulais montrer à quel point Sam prend son rôle de chef au sérieux et comment il peut se montrer violent si jamais le traité est violé.**

**Sarah ****: Je fais de mon mieux pour faire ressentir la rancœur que Leah a envers Sam. J'ignore si ça suffit ou pas se que j'écris. Quand au sujet de l'imprégnation, je ne l'ai pas encore abordée dans mes chapitres mais je sens que ça risque de partir en live…**

**Maintenant place à la suite et bien entendu aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient.**

***********************************

_Chapitre 3 : Révélations deuxième partie._

_- Au moindre faux pas de leurs pars, nous les tuons !_

Ce fut Sam qui ajouta cette dernière phrase. Son regard était sombre et son air, plus que sérieux me fit comprendre qu'il n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le faire. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il a à ce moment une grandeur, un charisme qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa place de leader. J'ai l'impression que c'est inné en lui. Une force et une puissance naturelle. Ca le rend presque majestueux. S'en est même troublant. Tout cela le rend même encore plus beau à mes yeux.

_Non mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Ne pense pas à ça ! Il n'est plus avec toi. Il t'a quitté. QUITTE ! Compris ?!_

J'arrête de baver sur Sam et me re-concentre sur ce qui se passe dans la cuisine. C'est-à-dire sur la révélation sur ce que e croyais être un mythe. Et que l'homme que j'aime fait partie de se mythe. Que c'est un loup garou. Que mon père faisait partie du conseil des anciens et que depuis sa mort ma mère a pris sa place. Mais aussi qu'il avait des gènes lupin qui ne se sont jamais développé car il n'y avait aucune présence vampirique à cette époque. J'ai comme l'impression que ce dernier détail est le plus important. Pour moi en tout cas.

Tout cela nous étant révélés à mo frère et moi alors que c'est censé être secret. C'est moi qui rêve ou j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. De cette impression je demande :

-j'ai comme l'impression que vous nous cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi nous révéler tout cela alors qu'à l'époque ou j'étais avec Sam et ou il aurait était normal que je sache la vérité, vous m'avez menti ?

En disant cela, j'avais regardée Sam. Je sentais que c'était lui qui détenais la vérité. A son regard, j'ai compris que j'allais apprendre des choses qui n'allaient pas ma plaire. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas lui qui me répondis mais ma mère :

-Nous avons décidé de tout vous dire parce que nous avons remarqué plusieurs changements significatifs en vous deux qui indique… hum…que le hum…gène lupin se développe en vous.

Je suis estomaquée par ce que ma mère vient de me dire. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Le gène lupin qui se développe chez mon frère et moi. De la pure folie. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur fasse à la stupidité qu'elle venait de sortir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi avec des yeux ébahis. Comme si j'étais folle. Comme si je venais de péter une durite. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui depuis tout à l'heure parle de loups-garous et de vampires. Je continue de rire de tout ça mais la question que pose Seth me calme quelque peu intrigué de connaitre la réponse :

-qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Parce que moi, je ne remarque aucun changement en moi. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

-les premiers symptômes sont la poussé de croissance. En quelques mois, le jeune homme peut prendre plus de 30 centimètres. A cela, s'ajoute une musculature importante. Ces deux caractéristiques passent inaperçues aux yeux de tous car on les assimile à l'adolescence. Ca correspond parfaitement avec l'âge de ceux de la meute et vous. Le changement est tel qu'on les croit plus vieux qu'ils ne le sont réellement. Ensuite, il y a la température corporelle. Une chaleur qui augmente tellement qu'elle parait inhumaine. Ca frôle les 50 °C. Puis il y a le manque de sommeil et les tremblements incessant jusqu'à la transformation.

Au fur et à mesure que Billy explique les caractéristiques, je les comparais à mes propres changements. J'avais certes eu une poussé de croissance. J'ai du prendre 20 centimètres en l'espace de 4 mois. Passant du mètre 68 au mètre 88. C'était certes grand pour une fille et tard aussi puisque je vais sur mes 21 ans. Mais bon, ça peut arriver à n'importante qui. En plus, peuvent grandir jusque 21 ans, donc tout est normal.

Mon tour de poitrine avait lui aussi augmenté ainsi que ma carrure. Mais cela se regroupe avec mes 20 centimètres en plus. De plus, comparé à mon frère, je n'ai pas tant prit que ça. Lui il est passé du mètre 70 à plus d'un mètre 90. Unr vraie girafe. Ces muscles sont devenus plus ferme et j'avais constaté que l'on pouvait facilement lui donner 19 ans alors qu'il en a que 15.

Et puis, ma température, les 49 °c que m'indiqué le thermomètre. Ça s'explique. Se brassier en moi, ces insomnies depuis des semaines et mes fichus tremblements. Tout cela concorde avec les symptômes du gène lupin. A voir la tête que fait mon frère, j'en déduis que lui aussi fait le lien. Oh mon dieu Berthe Marie Joseph !*je suis un loup garou. Une louve et Seth aussi. C'est incroyable, voir impossible !!...pourtant, tout concorde.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre Leah, tu as raison, tu es en pleine mutation.

Je regarde ma mère et comprend à sa tête que j'avais exprimée ma dernière pensée à voix haute. Dévoilant à tous le monde ma conclusion. Ma mère après une pause dit :

-ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai des doutes sur vous. Votre croissance, je l'ai d'abord mise sur le compte de l'adolescence. Néanmoins, je guettai les autres changements. Puis j'ai remarqué que tu dormais mal, depuis une semaine et que tu avis de plus en plus chaud. Cette nuit, quand je t'ai vu dans la cuisine en ébullition, je n'ai plus eu de doute. J'ai alors appelée le conseil pour qu'ils vous expliquent. Dans un premier temps, tu as été la première à manifester les symptômes. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était impossible ! Mais quand Seth il ya deux jours a commencé à être comme toi, j'y ai cru. Que Seth se transforme c'est normal et ne m'étonne pas. Mais toi…

Fasse à l'étonnement de ma mère suite à l'incompréhension de ma transformation mes tremblements qui c'étaient jusque là calmés reprirent de plus belle. J'ai eu une subite envie de crier et de tout envoyer valser. Une colère, une rage profonde que je ne peux expliquer. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Ces paroles se répètent en boucles dans ma tête.

Pourquoi est e que se serait logique pour Seth mais pas pour moi ? C'est quoi cette analyse à deux balles. Pourquoi est ce que dans cette fantaisie, je serais la seule à paraitre anormale alors que toute cette histoire ne l'est pas ? Ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête et un sentiment d'injustice m'envahie. Alors d'une voix devenus roque par la colère je demande :

-pourquoi est ce que c'est bizarre pour moi mais pas pour Seth ?

Ma mère sous le choc de ma colère n'arrive pas à me répondre. C'est Quil qui le fait :

-Tout simplement par ce que le gène lupin c'est toujours développé chez les hommes. Jamais chez la femme. Tu es l'exception et on ne sait pourquoi.

A ces mots, la colère que j'ai grandit. Comme ça, je suis une anomalie, la seule femme. Une chose inconnue. Une énigme. Un monstre qui ne devrait même pas exister. Je ne suis même pas une vraie femme puisque normalement elles ne se transforment pas. Que suis-je alors ? Fasse à tout cela, je ne tiens plus.

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus erratique. La chaleur augmente, une douleur lancinante traverse toute ma colonne vertébrale. J'entends une voix au loin qui me dit de ma calmer, amis je n'y arrive pas. Je me lève et sous l'impulsion, j'envois la table valser. Une main m'attrape par le bras. Je me retourne, le regard flou par la rage et vois Sam. C'est la goutte d'eau, je tremble encore plus et pousse un cri lorsque je sens tout mes muscles qui se déchirent.

************************************

**Ca y est Leah subit sa première mutation. Qu'elles sont ces sentiments fasse à ça ?que ressent elle ? Vas t-elle réussir à sortir de chez elle sans blesser personne ?**

**Je répondrai çà ces questions dans le prochain épisode. En attendant, vous savez ce qui reste à faire…cliquer sur le petit bouton vert et faite moi plaisir.**

**Biz**


	5. Chp 4 : un monstre

**Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'ils vous plairas autant que les autres. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour exprimer la douleur de la première transformation. J'espère avoir était assez claire. N'ayant pas de gène lupin, il m'a été difficile de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer cette sensation. **

**En tout cas, je tiens à remercier : **

**-Anne-Sophie : Merci beaucoup. Il est clair que Leah n'est pas au bout de ces surprises. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.**

**-Nahia : merci , ta revieuw m'as fait plez. Leah est aussi mon personnage favori avec Emmett. Je trouve dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus présente dans les livres et qu'elle ait le mauvais rôle. Celle de la louve rebelle méchante et antisociale. Pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais disons que Mr orthographe et moi on n'est pas bon copain…**

**-Sarah : c'est la première colère de Leah, je promets d'en mettre d'autres avec plus de meubles cassés et peut être même une bagarre en prime. Mais pas maintenant, il faut attendre qu'elle ais fait la rencontre des autres membres de la meute.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et comme de bien entendu, les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent (hélas) pas !!!**

_Chapitre 4 : une déchirure insupportable_

Avant même que je puisse mettre fin à cet hurlement de douleur, je sens une force incroyable me pousser vers la porte et m'emmener dans la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, la personne me lâche me laissant m'exprimer librement fasse à cette douleur fulgurante qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Mon dos s'arque sous la souffrance, la chaleur qui irradie de mon corps se fait de plus en plus intense. Je jurerai que de véritables flemmes sortent de mon corps. La température mêlée à la souffrance me fait hurler à en pleurer. C'est horrible. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je me retrouve à terre avec violence. Je perçois plusieurs craquements en moi. Mes muscles grossissent, mes os se rallongent ; mes habits sous se changement se déchirent.

La douleur est insupportable, insoutenable. Je hurle tel une écorchée vif. Je n'arrive plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente tellement j (ai mal. Je veux que tout cela s'arrête. Que la douleur parte. J'ai l'impression que plus jamais, je ne pourrais me mettre debout. Des craquements sonores se font entendre. Se sont mes os qui continu leurs modification. Une violente nausée me prend suivis quelques temps après par d'intenses tremblements.

Puis soudain, la douleur disparait. Je suis à quatre pattes. Ma vue et plus aiguisée et je peux voir plus largement*. J'entends d'infime murmures, un bruissement de feuilles mais aussi le bruit d'une cascade. Celle proche de la maison de Cullen ? Mon ouïe semble elle aussi plus fine. Instinctivement, je renifle et détecte une multitude d'odeurs.

Je distingue clairement la différence entre les chênes, les pins et autres arbres quoi peuplent la forêt. Je sens aussi une forte odeur de terre mouillée surement dut à la rosée du matin. Mais aussi une senteur plus florale. Un mélange de bois et de fleurs sauvages avec un soupçon de menthe, de vanille mais aussi de café. Odeur athipique dans un environnement tel que celui-ci.

Quelqu'un m'observe mais je ne sais d'où ? En tout cas, la conclusion de tout cela et que tout mes sens sont en éveil. C'est incroyable.

Je baisse alors la tête et constate avec stupeur que je n'ai plus de mains…elles ont été remplacées pas des pattes ?! Je remonte mon regard et remarque qu'une épaisse fourrure grise recouvre mon corps. 'est impossible ! ce n'est pas moi ! je suis quoi là ? un monstre,

Afin de m'assurer que se que je vois n'est pas moi, je tente de me remettre debout. Je me redresse peu à peu et lorsque je veux me mettre sur mes jambes, je tombe sur mon flan droit. Je ferme alors les yeux attendant quelques minutes pour les rouvrir espérant ainsi sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais ça ne marche pas. Dans un nouveau coup d'œil, je constate que je suis toujours doté de pattes et d'une fourrure. Je n'ose même pas regarder s'il y une marre pas loin pour voir mon visage de peur d'y trouver ce que je crains…un museau

Je me prends la tête ou plutôt la gueule entre les pattes et me bouche les oreilles. Geste certes puérile mais qui j'espère feras comme lorsque j'étais petite et que je ne voulais plus que Seth m'embête. Lasse de ne pas avoir mon attention, il s'arrêtait toujours.

J'entends alors un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Comme si mon cerveau était une radio et que celle-ci recherche après une station pour que je puisse comprendre clairement ce que l'on veut me dire. Après quelques minutes, les grésillements ce font moins fort et je commence alors à comprendre les paroles que mon cerveau tente de capter :

_-Leah…Leah n'ai pas peur. C'est moi Sam…_

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends cette voix. Comment Sam peut il me parler ? Depuis quand il peut pénétrer dans mon esprit ? C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? Comme s'il lisait en moi, la voix de Sam me répond :

_-c'est un phénomène qui se produit lorsque l'on est transformer. On devient télépathe. Mais l'on peut communiquer qu'entre membres de la meute et seulement sous forme de loup._

Voilà qui explique cette intrusion. Mais attend…. On ne peut communiquer que lorsqu'on est transformé? ! Ça veux dire Sam est transformer en ce moment même et que s'il peut me parler…... ça confirme mes peurs je suis bien un loup !!!

_-c'est exact Leah ! Tu es en loup ou plutôt une louve. La première de la meute et je crois de tout les loups garous. Ce que tu viens de vivre est ta première mutation._

_-mais comment est ce c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi moi ?pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-comme nous te l'avons dit tout à l'heure, étant une descendante de Taka Aki, tu as le gène lupin en toi. Celui-ci c'est développé suite à la présence de vampires à Forks. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, jamais tu ne te serais transformé. Ca fait partie de toi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Que ton frère active le gène c'est normale mais toi, ça nous étonnes._

_-pourquoi ? C'est une exclusivité réservé aux hommes ?_

_-en quelque sorte oui. Ce sont toujours les hommes qui ont été dons on en a fait une règle générale. Mais ton cas prouve le contraire. Il est aussi possible pour les femmes de devenir loup._

A la prononciation du mot « cas », la colère et le dégout me submerge de nouveau. Ainsi, je ne suis qu'une erreur. Je suis considérée comme un monstre parmi les monstres. C'est dégueulasse ! J'en ai vraiment marre d'être l'erreur de la nature, celle qui n'est pas fichus de garder l'homme qu'elle aime et qui en plus se transforme en louve. Une monstruosité exclusivement masculine. En faite cela prouve que je ne suis pas vraiment une femme mais juste un esprit d'homme dans le corps d'une femme…. Une abomination en gros. Qu'elle veinarde…

_-Ne pense surtout pas à ça Leah ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Ta mutation en loup ne fait pas de toi un aucun membre de la meute. C'est une chose tout à fait normale dans notre culture. Que tu sois la première femme n'y change rien. C'est une première mais cela ne remet pas ne cause que tu sois une femme. Tu le resteras que tu mute ou pas. Ne repense plus jamais ça ! Compris ? C'est un honneur pour toi de défendre ton peuple. Il n'y a aucune monstruosité là dedans. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée mais ne t'abaisse pas à ça !_

Le ton grave qu'utilisa Sam afin de me faire la morale me fait comprendre l'importance de la meute dans son cœur. Son autorité et cette manière qu'il a de ma parler comme un grand frère me rappel sa place d'alpha au sein de la formation. Sur ces conseils, je tente de laisser de côté cette répulsion envers cette transformation tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne suis pas là de l'accepter pleinement.

Mais je fais fi de tout cela car de nombreuses questions me passent par la tête. J'aimerais profiter de cette intimité que permet cette communication silencieuse afin de les poser. Ce qui me permet de le questionner loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Avec une voix plus douce qui me rappel les nombreux moments ou lui et moi au bord de la mer parlions de tout et de rien. Moments ou je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire ca jamais il ne se saurait moquer de moi. Cette avec cette voix qu'il me dit :

_-vas-y, questionne-moi ! Je te promets de te répondre franchement._

**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plut.**

**A votre avis qu'elles sont les points sur lequel Leah vas insister dans son interrogatoire ?**

**Vous trouvez que les réactions de Leah sont assez violentes ou trop douce ?**

**Dites le moi, je reste open à toute les critiques.**

**Maintenant pour me faire un ti plaisir, je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous ameniez la souris vers le bouton vert et que vous cliquiez dessus afin de ma laisser un petit mot.**

**Au prochain chapitre, biz !! :D**


	6. Chp 5 : particularité lupine

**Chapitre 5 en ligne, je m'excuse d'avoir était aussi longue pour le poster mais je doit dire que j'ai eu une semaine chargé.De plus je vais commencer ma formation d'assistante sociale et j'ignore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de poster un chapitre pas semaine. On verra bien. Cependant, je doit être franche avec vous, ce chapitre ne me plait pas particulièrement. Je le trouve moue du genou ! C'est surtout le début qui ne ma plait pas mais bon, j'arrive pas à faire seras à vous à la fin de la lecture de me dire si vous êtes en accord avec moi ou pas ! **

**Comme de bien entendu, les personnage ne m'appartiennent (hélas) pas !!!**

**Je tiens à remercier :**

**- Anne-Sophie : merci pour ta revieuw, j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas.**

**-Sarah**** : je suis désolé que tu ait était dessus et que ce n'ai pas était assez violent pour toi, je promet de faire de mon mieux lorsqu'une la Leah colérique feras sont , si je ne me trompe pas, c'est pour le chapitre 6.**

**Fin voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas …**

*****************************************  
**

_Chapitre 5 : Particularité lupine._

Suite à cette permission, j'essaie tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête afin de poser les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à en formuler une. Celle qui pour le moment me semble la plus importante vu l'état dans lequel je suis.

- _Comment est ce que je peux récupérer ma forme humaine ?_

_Sam émit un petit bruit semblable à un couinement que j'attribut à un rire. Chose que j'aurais entendu s'il avait été sous forme humaine en ce moment. Suite à cela, il déclare :_

- _je me douté bien que tu allais me poser ce type de question .Vu ta réaction tout à l'heure, j'imagine que la seule chose que tu souhaite, c'est retrouver tes jambes. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Pour te répondre, tu redeviendras humaine lorsque ton corps et ton esprit seront aptes à pouvoir se transformer. Le changement que tu viens de subir est important. Il faut que ton corps s'y habitus. Je pourrais te montrer comment faire pour accélérer le processus mais je souhaite attendre encore u peu car…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je voudrais t'expliquer certaines choses concernant les loups et je sais par expérience que sous formes lupine, c'est plus pratique. Quand je t'aurais expliqué, je t'apprendrais à apaiser ton esprit pour reprendre forme humaine. Cat'éviteras des heures voir des jours d'attente avant de savoir le faire comme se fut le cas pour moi._

L'idée de savoir que j'allais rester dans cet état pendant encore un moment ne m'enchante guè Sam jugeant que c'est préférable, je me fis à sa propre expérience. A propos de ça, je lui demande :

- _Tu dis pas expérience. A qui a tu déjà eu à expliquer ces choses ? Billy a mentionné 6 membres. Qui sont-ils ?_

- _En effet, nous sommes 6 dans la meute, ou plutôt 7 et bientôt 8. Je suis l'Alpha , le premier puis est venus Paul, Jarred, Embry, Jacob qui est le Bêta, Quil , toi et dans pas longtemps ton frère Seth._

_- Pourquoi Jacob est-il le Bêta alors qu'il est le 5iéme ? Normalement, ça devrait être Paul._

_ -Exact mais cela a un rapport avec la lignée. De nos ancêtres. Jacob étant le fils de Billy descendant direct de Atha Aki, il devrais normalement être l'alpha. Je ne le suis que parce que je suis le premier à m'être transformé et que Jacob a refuser sa place. Ce qui fait de lui le bêta. Mais ne te préoccupe pas des problèmes de rang. Je n'aime pas utiliser ma position sur les ne suis le chef que parce qu'il en faut un. Dans la meute, tout le monde est à rang égal._

_-Si j'ai bien compris, la meute ne va pas rester aux nombres de 8. Tant que les vampires seront ici, il y aura de plus en plus de mutation. On a rein demandé. Pourquoi ne partent-ils pas au lieu de gâcher nos vies ?_

_ -Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas partir et on ne peut pas les chasser tant qu'ils n'ont rien faire qui puisse briser le pacte._

_Certes, la meute va encore s'agrandir mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un privilège. Je dois te l'avouer, tu es la première à réagir aussi violemment. Les autres se sont tous montrer exciter par cette expérience._

Bien sure, même dans ce que je qualifiré de « phase d'acceptation » de mon état, il faut que je sorte du lot. Décidemment, je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Encore un truc qui cloche chez moi. J'en ai de la chance !

Mais bon, si Sam dit que je vais un jour réussir à passer outre ma répulsion, je le croit.J'ai hâte que se jour arrive !!!

_-En quoi est ce que les autres ont été excités ? Quelles sont ces fabuleuses choses que tu dois m'expliquer ?_

- _Tu te décides enfin à savoir ce que ta condition peut apporter. Il était temps. Je vais te faire voir qu'être loup peut avoir des avantages._

L'excitation qui règne dans sa voix me fait sourire. Ainsi, il peut y avoir des avantages à ça. Voyons voir ce que ça donne. Il vient de me mettre l'eau à la bouche.

_-Pour commencer comme tu l'as remarqué, nous avons tout nos sens beaucoup plus aiguisés. Notre ouï nous permet d'entendre le plus infime mouvement autour de toi. Ta vision est elle aussi plus précise ainsi que ton odorat. Ce qui est pratique lorsque tu dois chasser. Avec ces capacités, il t'est plus pratique de patrouiller et de signaler les problè, pour faire ton rapport, tu utilises la télépathie. Cette technique nous permet de situer où tu es et de venir le plus rapidement possible. On peut de parler à plus de 400 km à l aronde. En tant que loup, tu es plus rapide grâce à l'impulsion de tes pattes. Peut être seras tu plus rapide que les autres ?Ta fourrure te permet de ne jamais avoir froid. Cependant, je te conseil de te couper les cheveux parce que la longueur de celle-ci se fait en fonction de ta chevelure. Crois-moi, tu auras vite chaud…_

_ -Il en est hors de question ! Je ne couperais pas mes cheveux. Ca fait parti de moi, de ma féminité et c'est l'une des seules choses que j'aime en moi. C'est comme si je te demander de te rentrer tes testicules parce que sous forme de loup ça pendouille._

Un « gloups » se fit entendre de la part de Sam me laissant comprendre qu'il n'apprécierait pas. De ce fait, je lui dis :

_-Tu vois, ça ne t'enchante pas. C'est catégorique, je ne les coupe pas !!!_

_- Bien mais je disais ça juste pour toi. Sinon, pour continuer, tu à une capacité de régénération plus importante que les hommes. Quelques heures de sommeils de suffisent. Cependant, nous sommes de gros dormeur et de gros mangeur. Avec toutes les calories que l'on dépense, le frigo ne reste jamais plein longtemps. Mais je te rassure, tu ne prends aucun kilo. Tu auras un corps de rêve. Une sculpture parfaite sans un pet de graisses. D'ailleurs, si jamais un jour tu te blesses et que tu penses avoir besoin de points de sutures, pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. En quelques minutes, ta coupure sera refermée._

_- Wow, ça je doit te dire que c'est intéressant. Ca fera des frais d'hosto en moins. Ca me fait penser à un super héro avec sa super vitesse et son incroyable force. Super Leah est là !!_

Fasse à cette dernière pensée nous éclatâmes de rire. Comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu. Suite à cet interlude, ma première question me revient à l'esprit et je redemande :

_-Ok, j'ai compris être loup peut être cool. Maintenant, tu peux me dire comment redevenir humaine. J'aimerai me dégourdir les jambes._

_- Pourquoi ne pas se faire une petite course comme ça tu verras a quel point on cours vite et puis, ça te feras du bien._

Sam me jeta un regard joueur et s'élanças. Je ne voulais pas le suivre mais la curiosité me prit. Je me mets à courir et je suis surpris de la facilité que c'est pour moi. Je repense tout de suite à mon rêve et au bien être que je vivais dedans. Mes pattes ne se prennent pas dans les racines, la nature donnant l'illusion qu'elle se redire pour me laisser la champs libre. Je perçois à 50 m devant moi, il tourne la tête et j'entends qu'il me dit :

_ -Tu te trenne Leah ! Allez montre moi ce que tu sais faire._

Sur ces mots, je donne une plus grande impulsion à mes pattes et là, je suis surprise de la vitesse que j'atteins. Les arbres aux alentours sont flous, ma respiration n'est même pas saccadée. J'atteins la hauteur de Sam en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallut pour le que je peux aller encore plus vite, je pousse plus fort et rapidement Sam disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je sens qu'il veut me suivre mais il n'y arrive pas. Je hurle tellement je suis contente, je me sent revigorée.J'adore le plénitude que la vitesse m'apporte ! Je suis complètement à l'aise, heureuse, une première depuis que j'ai appris mon état. Je continué à courir lorsque j'entant :

- _Leah stop, je ne peu pas te suivre !!attend moi la ou tu est, je te rejoins._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci me rejoint essoufflé._

- _Et bein dite donc, une chose est sure, tu cour vite. Même Jacob ne cour pas aussi vite. Tu es le loup le plus rapide que je connaisse._

Je souris fasse à ce compliment, apparemment il y aurais un chose pour lequel je suis doué. Comme quoi, tout n'est pas perdus

- _Merci, courir m'a fait du bien. Mais je souhaite toujours malgré tout retrouver mes jambes._

- _Bien mais je doit te dire et surtout ne le prend pas mal mais une fois redevenues humaine, tu seras nue. Hélas nos vêtements ne réapparaissent pas comme par magie._

Il me laisse quelques secondes le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Ainsi mes vêtements vont être bousillés. C'est génial pour le porte monnaie. Déjà qu'on roule pas sur l'or. La nudité ne me gène pas fasse à Sam mais les autres. Je ne suis pas exibisioniste moi ! Il faudra que je trouve un moyen pour résoudre se problème. J'espère qu'ils seront respectueux parce que sinon, je sent que ça vas mal se terminer. D'une voix douce qui ce veut protectrice Sam dit :

- _Ne ta fait pas de soucis à propos de leurs réaction. Je vais leurs faire un topo et m'arrangerais pour qu'aucuns d'eux ne te manque de respect. Ils s'avent très bien se qu'est le manque d'intimité à cause de la transformation. Pour eux aussi ça leur cause quelques problèmes. Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur ma voix._

Sur ces mots, il se pose fasse à moi et me fixe. Je fais ce qu'il me demande et ferme les yeux. Totalement à l'écoute je le laisse me guider.

Il me demande de faire le vide dans mes pensées et de chercher à garder seulement une image de moi sous formes humaine. Une fois celle-ci en tête, il me demande de canaliser mon énergie, ma force sur cette image et d'ordonner à mon subconscient lupin de partir.

Avec toute la force dont je suis capable, je me visualise en tant qu'humaine et perçois non loin de moi ma forme lupine. Je me concentre sur celle-ci et lui dit de partir. Dans un couinement, elle baisse la tête et disparaît.

Alors, je me sens grandir. Mes jambes s'étirent et mes os reprennent place. Je sens ma chevelure le long de mon dos et celui-ci se remet droit. La douleur que j'ai perçue en me transformant ne réapparaît pas.

Doucement, je rouvre les yeux. Ma vision et mes autres sens redeviennent normaux. Toutefois, je suis persuadé que si j'avais été myope, après ma mutation, mes problèmes de vus auraient disparus.

Mes jambes tremblent et un vertige me prend. Sam qui a repris forme humain en même temps que moi me soutien et m'emmène me poser contre un arbre pour reprendre mes esprit.

Il me tant une veste longue. Je le regarde avec interrogation et il me désigne mon corps. Un regard sur celui-ci me rappel que je suis nue. Je le remercie et me vêtis. Il le dit alors :

-Je te félicite Leah. Tu as été très rapide pour muter. Au fur et à mesure que tu t'habitueras à te transformer ; pour redevenir humaine, tu n'auras pas besoin de tout se travail. Il te suffiras simplement de te visualiser humaine et tout suite cela se produira.

- Ok !la douleur persisteras t-elle lorsque je deviendrais louve ?

- Non, tu ressentiras une intense chaleur mais plus de déchirement. Tu as souffert parce que c'était ta première foi ; parce que ton corps n'était pas habituer. Si tu te transformes maintenant, tu n'aurais pas mal.

-Entendu. Je ne te cache pas que ça me rassure. Quand compte tu parler de ma mutation aux autres ? sont-ils déjà au courant ?

-Je vais leurs en parler après que je t'aurais raccompagné. Paul se doute qu'il y a eu une nouvelle mutation car il était sous forme de loup quand tu as muté. Lorsque je l'ai senti, je lui ai de suite dit de partir. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'entendre que c'était toi.

-Paul était là ! je ne l'ai même pas vus.

-Ta souffrance était trop importante. Il y aurais eu une bombe que tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer…ça vas mieux maintenant ? t'es vertiges ont stoppé ? c'est la brutalité du changement qui t'a rendu étourdie.

-Oui merci ! je me sent juste dénudé c'est tout. Je n'ai pas froid mais disons que je ne dirais pas non a un jean eu un t-shirt.

-En effet, tu serais beaucoup plus à l'aise. Allez viens, on rentre.

Un bras autour de mes épaules pour s'assurer que je tient de bout, on part tout deux jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne m'était pas rendue compte que l'on c'était tant éloigné de la maison.

Pour briser le silence qui c'est installé entre nous, je demande :

-Quand vais-je faire montrer officiel au sein de meute ? il y a-t-il une initiation, un rituel de passage ?

Ma question le fait rire :

-Si tu le veux bien, je viendrais te chercher demain en début d'après midi pour te « présenter officiellement ». Mais n'ai crainte, il n' y a aucun rite de passage. Une poigné de main, un sourire, quelques blagues, un bon repas et le tour est joué.

Me voilà quelque peux rassurer. Déjà que j'appréhende leurs réaction fasse au faite que je soit une louve mais si en plus je doit prouver ma place dans la meute. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre. Quoi que selon Sam je cours plus vite qu'eux. Ça peu être un bon moyen pour rabattre leurs caqué.

Enfin bref, je décide de remettre mes craintes fasse à la meute plus tard car je distingue la maison et je doit me préparer à affronter ma mère. Je lui dois des excuses pour mon attitude. Une fois celles-ci faite, je m'habille et rejoins mon lit. Je suis exténuée pas tous ces changements.

Je sais que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et que ma gène fasse à ma mutation n'est pas là de s'interrompre. Que de nombreuses épreuves m'attendent. Mais là, je ne rêve que d'une chose…. Mon lit. Je penserais à cette situation et les conséquences sur ma vie à tête reposée.

***************************************

**Voilà, fin du était long celui-là.**

**Vous êtes d 'accord avec moi sur le fait que je le trouve mou ?  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais mettre le chapitre 6 parce que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Le problème c'est que j'écris en premier sur un brouillon, puis je le recopie sur une copie double histoire d'avoir une sauvegarde si mon PC lâche et seulement après je le tape. C'est un processus long, parce que une fois devant ma feuille soit j'écris un page d'un coup ou des fois c'est une phrase ppar une phrase.**

**Enfin bref, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le duo Sam-Leah est terminé. Il y aura enfin de nouveaux personnages qui vont arrivé. **

**Selon vous lesquels ?**

**Je peux dire aussi qu'il y auras un peux d'action.**

**Fin voilà, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour me faire pléz. Cliquez sur le bouton vert….. biz**


	7. Chp 6 : rencontre avec les loups

**Bonjour tout le monde !le chapitre étant enfin terminé je le poste avec beaucoup de retard. Je suis désolée mais ma formation me prend pas mal de temps, entre les cours et les recherches de stages, je n'ai plus trop le temps, de plus le week-end je boss donc je ne peux plus poster aussi régulièrement. Encore une fois désolé.**

**Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui en vous faisant ce petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner et fêter par la même occasion mes 19 ans (et oui, demain le 28 octobre on fêtera ce saint jour ou je suis venus au monde ! lol) égoïstement, ce cadeau est autant pour vous que pour moi ! C'est avec joie et appréhension que je poste mes chapitres. La joie de vous faire partager mon univers mais aussi l'appréhension de savoir ce que vous en pensé.**

**Enfin bref, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas à, mon plus grand regret. Et je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris story : Mrs Esmee Cullen etFlavie H .Ainsi que babounette, Nahia et Anne-Sophie pour leurs revieuws ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **

_Chapitre 6 : rencontre avec les loups _

Je marche tranquillement dans la forêt ! Sam est venus me chercher se midi afin de m'indiquer le lieu convenus pour faire ma présentation officiel comme nouveau membre de la meute. Il devait normalement m'accompagner mais une course urgente l'en empêche. Il semblait vraiment contrarier par cette obligation. Sûrement une mission du à un problème de vampires.

Encore heureux que se matin j'étais de bonne humeur parce que partir seule à la rencontre de mes « frères » d'arme ne m'emballe pas. Mais bon, après la discutions que j'ai eu hier avec ma mère, je me sens un tout petit plus rassurée. Disons que ma répulsion c'est quelque peut atténuée pendant la nuit.

J'arrive au lieu convenu par Sam. Il s'agit de la falaise sud située au bord de mer. Il n'est pas rare d'y voir des jeunes de la push sautaient de cette falaise. Des jeunes avides de sensations qui ne savent plus quoi faire pour un peu d'adrénaline. C'est de l'inconscience pour moi. Cette activité peut se révélée très dangereuse.

On y retrouve sur cette falaise les restes d'un feu de camps ainsi que plusieurs morceaux de tronc d'arbres utilisaient comme banc.

Je m'approche doucement de ces bancs de fortunes et attend patiemment que les autres membres arrivent. Sam n'est toujours pas revenu de « son affaire urgente ». Je commence peu à peu à m'inquiéter. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave.

Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande comment ils vont m'accepter comme je suis. Perdus dans mes pensées, je regarde la mer. Elle semble agitée aujourd'hui. Au loin ce profile un gros nuage noir. Signe qu'un orage se prépare ! Chose tout à fait normale à Forks, je dirai même qu'il serait plutôt anormal qu'il ne pleuve pas.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là, seule à méditer mais lorsque je reviens à la réalité, je commence vraiment à m'impatientée.j'allai retourner sur mes pas afin de retrouver Sam et lui demander quoi lorsque deux bras musclés m'emprisonnent. De peur, je me mets à crier et une poussée d'adrénaline s'empare de moi.

Je donne un coup de coude à mon agresseur, celui-ci surpris par mon agressivité me lâche ce qui me permet de me retourner et de donner une droite magistrale à en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

Surprise par cette attaque et cette puissance inouïe qui c'est emparé de moi, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver. N'y même d'identifier quel est la personne qu m'agresse.

Je me sens bouillir et trembler. Et voilà que ça recommence. C'est comme hier, je vais me transformer. J'ai beau tenté de me contrôler, je n'y arrive pas ! La colère c'est emparée de moi. J'entends des voix autour de moi mais elles me semblent lointaines. Ma vue se brouille et j'allai abandonner ma tentative de maîtrise de moi-même lorsque la carrure imposante de Sam s'impose à moi.

Il prend mon visage entre ces mains et me parle droits dans les yeux. Il me parle avec douceur mais je sens une pression importante provenant de ces mains afin de me calmer. Sa voix qui me parait lointaine au début met plus audible à force de concentration. Il me dit de me calmer. De laisser sa voix me guider. C'est avec peine et de multiples efforts que j'y arrive ! Je sens que mon côté lupin reprend sa place au plus profond de moi !

Lorsque je reviens sur terre, j'entends Sam passer un savon à Paul. Apparemment c'est lui mon « agresseur ». Il voulait me faire une simple farce mais la peur ayant pris le dessus, je me suis emportée. Comme première approche, on peut vraiment dire que je me suis plantée et en beauté !. Tentant d'arranger les choses, je dis à Sam :

- Ne lui en veux pas, j'aurais jamais du réagir de façon si excessive.

Paul c'était quelque peux calmer. Les autres membres de la meute me fixés tel une bête curieuse dans un zoo. J'avais l'impression d'être nue face à eux. Le malaise était plus que palpable. Sam émis un légers grognement ce qui détournant leurs regarde de ma personne et déclara :

-Après cette fâcheuse plaisanterie, je souhaite vous parler de pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a un nouveau membre dans la meute. Cette transformation nous surprend tous de par sa nature. Mais il ne change rien. Il n'y a aucune différence à faire sous prétexte que c'est une femme. J'exige qu'on la traite comme n'importe quel membre. Cependant, cela ne vous empêche pas de vous montrer moins « exhibitionniste » envers ce, je vous demande à tous d'accueillir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Leah.

Et voilà, mon entrée officielle au sein de la meute est faite. Je fais maintenant partis du club des loups-garous. Allez courage Leah !! Ils ne vont pas te manger. Du moins, s'ils m'attaquent, je suis en mesure de me riposter.

Je fais un signe de tête assez timide en guise de bonjour. Je perçois de la part Paul une certaine animosité. Il faudra que je fournisse de plus gros efforts avec lui pour lui faire avaler la pilule de l'agression. Jared, Quil et Embry me font un franc sourire. Quand à Jacob, ni une ni deux, d'une tape dans l'épaule il me dit :

-bienvenue parmi nous mon gars !

Wow ! Une chose est sure avec lui, il n'y aura pas de distinction de faite. Il n'empêche que le malaise vas je pense persister pendant encore un petit moment. J'aime le fait qu'il se comporte normalement avec moi. Mais comme l'a dit Sam, je sui une fille quand même, il y a un certain respect à avoir avec moi. Ça me permettrait de me sentir femme malgré la masculinisation dut à la mutation.

La présentation étant faite, Sam nous emmène autour du feu de camp. Je m'assis à la gauche de Jacob qui est lui à la droite de Quil. Sam et Paul sont en face de moi et Jared et Embry son à ma gauche. Le silence ce fait pendant quelques minutes. Mais très vite, les gars se mettent à parler. Quil en particulier semble plus que ravis de mon arrivé. Il n'est plus le petit dernier, me laissant ainsi se privilège. Il me raconte qu'il était inquiet de l'isolement qu'il a subit de la part de ces amis avant qu'il ne se transforme.

En effet, Embry et Jacob s'étant muté avant lui et n'ayant pas le droit de raconter se qui leurs arrivent, ils ne lui adressaient plus la parole par crainte de trahir le secret de la meute. Mais depuis quelques mois maintenant, tout est redevenus comme avant. C'est une grande fierté pour lui de faire partis de la meute et de protéger sa tribut. De plus, ces « super pouvoirs » comme il les appels lui permettent de faire pleins de choses qu'il ne faisait pas avant.

Tout en l'écoutant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'à cause de se fichut secret, s'il Quil ne c'était pas transformé, il aurait perdu l'amitié de Jacob et Embry. Tout ça pour ne pas vendre la mèche à leur meilleur ami ! je me demande alors, comment aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais vendu le mèche ? C'est vrai, un accident est si vite arrivé. Je lui demande et c'est Sam qui me répond :

-je leurs ait tout simplement ordonné. En tant qu'Alpha, lorsque je leurs donne un ordre, que ça leurs conviennent ou non, ils n'ont pas d'autre chois que de l'exécuter. Ainsi, le secret perdure. Malgré tout, je n'aime pas abuser de ma fonction d'Alpha. Je préfère qu'ils prennent leurs tâches avec plaisir et pas comme une contrainte.

Je leurs demande alors comment ils font avec leurs parents ? Les voyants disparaitrent en pleines nuit pour assumer leur fonction ne les inquiètent pas ? Et leurs copines ?

A ces questions, c'est Embry qui me répond. Il me dit que les parents ne nous posent pas de problèmes. Au début ils s'inquiètent mais ils connaissent tous les légendes de la réserve. Même s'ils ne posent pas de questions. Ils se doutent que ça a un rapport. Il me raconte même qu'un jour sa mère lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle coupe ces jeans en shorts afin que ce soit plus pratique pour lui. Surpris, il n'a pas répondu. Masi il a sentit une pointe de fierté dans la voix de sa mère.

Puis c'est Jared qui rajoute que ma mère faisant partis des anciens et que mon frère ne tardant pas à muter. Je n'avais aucun souci à me faire sur ce point. J'avais cette chance de pouvoir en parler ouvertement avec ma famille. Quand aux copines, il ne fallait pas s'en faire tant que je ne me suis pas imprégné, toute relation ne peut être sérieuse. Il s'agit d'un « passe temps » jusqu'à ce que je trouve la bonne personne. Il me dit qu'il est soulagé tout comme Sam et Quil de ne plus avoir ce souci. Sa copine Kim est au courant et ces l'amour fou entre eux deux. Il c'est que sa vie il va la passer avec elle et il en très fière.

A la fin de son petit discours, je sens une espèce de tension comme si une bombe venais d'être lâché et qu'on attendait les dommages qu'elles allaient causer. C'est avec intérêt que je demande ce qu'est l'imprégnation. Cela semble une chose heureuse et le fait que Sam y bénéficie m'intrigue. Un silence ce fait avant que Sam ne me réponde :

-Il s'agit d'un amour fusionnel. Lorsque l'on rencontre la bonne personne on se sent comme attiré par elle. Comme si tout ce qui se passe autour de nous n'a plus aucune importance. C'est une attraction, on ne peut y résister. C'est un amour pur et honnête. On ne peut rien se cacher. Il y a quelque chose de magique en cela. Lorsque l'on a trouvé la bonne personne, on ne peut s'en passer.

Je commence à assimiler cette idée d'un amour passionnel et comprend peut à peut que c'est la cause de mon cœur brisé lorsque Paul rajoute :

-C'est ce qui c'est passé pour Sam. Lorsqu'il était avec toi, il a rencontré Emilie et il c'est imprégné d'elle. C'est son véritable amour ! De ce fait il t'a quitté. Il aurait été obligé de jouer la comédie pour rester avec toi !! (_Outch ça fait mal_)

Cette dernière phrase me met complètement en rogne. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il viens de me dire. Le regard haineux je dis :

-Alors comme ça je n'étais qu'un passe temps ? Qu'un objet de substitution avant d'avoir le model parfait ? Tu me dégoute !!!!

Il tente vainement d me dire quelque chose mais je n'entends plus rien. Ma chaleur corporelle et ma rage ne font qu'augmenter. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Je vais me transformer ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me calmer, l'image de Sam et Emilie en parfait petit coule me viens à l'esprit.

C'est alors que d'un bond, je me transforme (déchirant tout mes vêtements au passage) et saute sur Sam. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à ma cible car je suis projeté par une force qui viens de ma droite. Je me redresse et prend conscience qu'il s'agit de Paul qui c'est interposé entre son chef et moi. S'il faut que je lui passe sur le corps afin d'atteindre mon but et bien soit.

Je m'élance vers lui. Il a sorti les crocs et s'élance à son tour. Nous, nous heurtons avec violence. Il plante alors ces crocs dans mon épaule gauche. Je couine de douleur mais refuse de plier. Alors d'un coup de patte, je l'envoi valser sur plusieurs mètres faisant au passage craquer son épaule qui doit être démis. Profitant de son moment d'inconscience, je m'apprête la gueule ouverte à lui mordre le flan. Mais au moment de l'impacte, il se redresse, fait un écart et n'ayant pas anticipé ce geste, je mords dans le vide. Il me donne un coup de patte à mon flan gauche me faisant valdinguer jusqu'à un arbre qui stoppe ma chute plus que brutale. Je suis sonné et je sens un liquide chaud qui coule de ma bouche. Dans ma chute, je me suis mordu la langue à sang.

Je m'apprête de nouveaux m'élancer lorsqu'une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Sam nous ordonne de nous arrêter. Je ne souhaite pas lui obéir mais au moment où j'allais de nouveau attaquer, une force m'en empêche. Je comprends vite qu'il s'agit d'un ordre Alpha et que ne peut que m'y soumettre.

Un coup d'œil à Paul m'indique qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Il me promet qu'il n'en restera pas là. Sam qui entend tout vus qu'il est sous sa forme lupine nous dit que si jamais l'un de nous deux riposte, il aura à faire à lui. Puis après quelques secondes de silence pour nous faire passer le message, il se penche vers moi et me dit :

-_je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris ainsi. Mais sache _ _que ne t'ai jamais utilisé. Tout ce que j'ai ressentit pour toi était vrai. N'en doute pas. Je m'en voudrais toujours de te faire souffrir mais je ne peux aller au-delà de mon imprégnation. Pardonne-moi !_

Sur ces paroles, il part suivis de cet abrutit de Paul et des autres. Me laissant seule face à ma peine.

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Pour tout vous dire, je pense qu'il ne va rester que 2 ou trois chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire ! j-ignore si je vais aller jusqu'au tome 4 de la sage et raconter son ressent quand elle passe dans la team Jacob !**

**On verra bien !!**

**En tout cas, je ne demande qu'une chose. C'est que vous appuyez sur ce petit bouton vert en bas et que vous me laissiez une revieuw ! En guise de cadeau d'anniversaire c'est sympas non ?**

**Biz et à la prochaine : D**


	8. Chp 7 : je m'ennuie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!! Ensuite je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cette longue absence ! Pour vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction. Loin de là !! C'est juste que j'avais besoin de temps pour faire le points sur ce que j'allais mettre dans les prochain chapitres. En tout cas, ce chapitre tant attendu est enfin arrivé et j'ai l'honneur de vous le proposer sans aucunes fautes d'orthographes et cela grâce à Milie-Jade ! C'est grâce à elle si la lecture de ce chapitre vas vous êtres plus agréable (avouez le, lire un chapitre qui en est bourré c'est pas top).Don voilà, un gigantesque merci à elle pour ce travail !!!!!!! Parce qu'il y en a du boulo…..**

**Un grand merci aussi à Babounette, kalika-ma, titemaya, chinesfireball, Milie-Jade, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Puale, Soishii,** **Peendoush-x3** **pour leurs revieuws et m'avoir mis en story alerte. Ça fait plez de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! Continué à m'en laissé ça m'encourage…..**

**Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer.**

_Comme ça fait 2 mois que j'ai pas posté, je vous résume le tout : Leah viens de muté en louve. Elle a du mal à l'accepter car c'est la première femme louve. Le faite de croiser son 1__er__ amour Sam lui est aussi difficile. Dans le chapitre 6, elle faisait son entrée officielle au sein de la meute et venait d'apprendre pour l'imprégnation, phénomène lupin qui est la cause de sa rupture avec Sam._

_Chapitre 7 : je m'ennuie._

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que mon altercation avec Paul avait eu lieu. J'étais restée sur la falaise à pleurer pendant un long moment avant de me ressaisir. La colère et la tristesse avaient laissé place à la rancœur. Je me suis promise depuis ce jour de ne plus jamais laisser mes faiblesses transparaître au grand jour.

J'avais certes encore mal de la révélation. Mais je refusée que les gars le sachent. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour moi que sous ma forme lupine, ils et surtout LUI pouvaient tout savoir sur mes émotions. Je devais redoubler d'efforts pour cacher à quel point j'étais blessée d'apprendre que mon amour n'était que du chiqué face à la grande et merveilleuse histoire de Sam et Emilie. De ce fait, je me retranchais derrière une façade froide. J'étais devenue un vrai glaçon. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, c'était pour dire une méchanceté.

La dernière en date concernait Embry. Je sais qu'il ne connaît pas son père et que sa mère, venant de la réserve Makah, ne peut lui avoir transmit le gène lupin. Il ne reste alors que 3 pères potentiels chez les Quileutes : Quil Ataera, Joshua Uley et Billy Black. Je sais que c'est salaud de ma part de faire subir ça à toute la meute surtout à Embry, Quil, Jacob et Sam mais les voir heureux m'exaspère. Egoïstement, je considère que si je souffre, tout le monde doit souffrir. Après tout, c'est le principe même d'une meute. Tous solidaire quoi qu'il arrive.

Je dois bien l'avouer, je m'attaque à l'histoire d'Embry principalement par ce qu'elle touche Sam. Je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise lorsque le sujet de son père et mis sur le tapis. Là, elle lui fait se rappeler que son père n'est qu'un faux jetons et que peut être, il aurait continué sa lâcheté en quittant la mère d'Embry. Ça lui fait se rappeler qu'il n'a pas une vie parfaite, toute rose avec sa chère et tendre. Que malgré tout, il y a des ombres au tableau et que celle-ci en fait partie.

Hormis ma mauvaise humeur, notre groupe fonctionne plutôt bien. Nous avons trouvé un bon roulement pour les patrouilles. N'allant plus en cours ainsi que Sam et Paul, nous faisons les rondes de nuits afin de permettre aux plus jeunes de se reposer. Leurs cours finissant le plus souvent à 15h00, ils n'ont aucun mal à suivre le rythme.

Jusque là, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sangs froids. Mais Sam ne relâche jamais l'attention, ce méfiant des Cullen et de la femme à vampires, Bella Swan. Depuis son arrivé, elle ne fait qu'attirer des ennuies vampires. Un vrai aimant cette fille. D'après les dires de Jared, il y a quelques mois alors que les Cullen étaient partis, la fille du chérif a rencontrée un vampire du nom de Laurent. La meute est arrivée juste à temps pour le tuer mais elle n'avait même pas cherché à ce défendre. Préférant attendre la fatalité plutôt que survivre. Il est dommage qu'elle se soit amourachée d'un sang froid. Elle parait être une gamine intelligente et charmante. Le choix des ces amants semble son seul défaut. J'aurais pu faire sa connaissance et elle serait peut-être même devenue mon amie. Ça m'aurait changé de ma solitude.

Mais depuis que j'ai appris que ces Cullen étaient responsables de ma condition, je lui en veux de pactiser avec eux. En plus, cet abruti de Jacob est tombé amoureux d'elle et il souffre qu'elle ne l'ai pas choisi. Il a pourtant espéré quand Cullen est parti mais à peine revenu, tout est redevenu comme avant. Elle lui a pardonné son abandon brisant ainsi le cœur de Jacob. Mais il ne lâche pas prise et pour ça je leurs en veux à tout les deux. Elle, parce qu'elle fait souffrir Jacob et n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Lui, pour ne pas accepter l'évidence et continuer à nourrir des sentiments pour elle.

Je sais qu'il en est en rien fautif mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre la nuit dernière. Je me voyais enlacer tendrement Swan !! Comme si j'étais amoureuse d'elle !! Ce qui est totalement et complètement faux. Je sais que les rêves sont le reflet de ce que notre psyché a assimilé dans la journée. Et justement, la veille, Jacob nous avait (involontairement certes) soulé avec Bella. Du coup, je me retrouve à rêver d'elle. Maudite connexion entre loups !!!

Malgré tout je le plains de ce qui lui arrive, je sais ce que ça fait que d'aimer quelqu'un pour qui ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais bon, ça, je ne suis pas là de lui dire à Jacob. Il est hors de questions que je montre attentionnée et gentille. Je suis Leah au cœur froid et ça restera comme ça.

Je n'ai donc toujours pas eu le privilège de montrer ce que je vaux aux gars. Mais je ne sais pas, je sens que ça ne va pas tarder. J'ignore comment mais j'ai le présentiment qu'il va y avoir de l'action à Forks. Ce qui me fait penser cela ? Tout simplement les journaux. C'est incroyable comme le nombre meurtres a augmenté ces derniers temps. Avant, j'aurais mis ça sur le compte d'un malade qui dans les rues mais depuis que j'ai muté, je me méfis de chaque choses. Je sens que tout cela est l'effet d'un ou de plusieurs vampires. J'espère juste qu'ils vont se rapprocher de la réserve et ainsi, ont pourras passer à l'attaque.

J'avais déjà fait part de ma théorie à Sam, il l'avait remarqué et était d'accord avec moi. Mais pour lui, ça il manquait encore de preuves pour que l'on puisse intervenir. En plus, le fait que les crimes se passent à Seattle ne nous aide pas. De un, ce n'est pas notre territoire, contrairement à ces monstres, autant les avoir sur un terrain que l'on connaît et puis de deux, c'est une ville beaucoup trop à découvert. Du coup, il faut attendre que l'on soit en notre avantage.

Mais bon tout cela ne m'aide pas, parce que moi là je m'ennuie. C'est horrible! Je suis chez moi et je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Je n'ose pas descendre dans le salon pour regarder la télé parce que Seth y est. En ce moment, il est de plus en plus chiant. Sa mutation approche à grand pas et il le sait. Dès que je me retrouve dans la même pièce que lui, il me questionne sur les effets de la transformation et il ne fait que me répéter combien j'ai de la chance d'être déjà louve.

Si seulement il savait…

Sa bonne humeur m'insupporte. Alors du coup je me retrouve sur mon lit à espérer avoir un peu d'action. En plus, je ne peux même pas dire d'aller faire une ronde car se sont Sam, Paul et Jared qui la font. Dommage, courir m'aurait fait du bien. Courir, voilà au moins une chose pour laquelle je suis plus douée que les mecs. Ma seule fierté !

Oh et puis zut, je fais ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de me défouler et j'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation du « grand manitou » pour le faire. Je saute par la fenêtre et me précipite vers la forêt qui se situe à quelques pas de chez moi. Arrivé à une distance respectable, je me déshabille (bein oui, je vais pas déchirer mes vêtements à chaque fois. Déjà que j'en aie pas beaucoup et puis à force ça me reviendrai cher), puis je plie le tout et le planque sous une touffe d'herbe. Des fois que ça amuserai certains de vouloir me les piquer…on ne sait jamais, avec cette bande d'idiots on peut s'attendre à tout. Surtout de Jacob et de ces acolytes.

Je souffle un bon coup et laisse la louve cachée en moi s'exprimer. En moins de deux seconde, mes muscles se tendent, mes os se déplacent pour s'adapter à ma nouvelle forme et je me retrouve à quatre pattes recouvertes d'une épaisse fourrure grise. C'est vrai qu'elle me tient chaud. Pas étonnant vu la longueur de mes cheveux ! Peut être faut-il que j'envisage de les couper, ça sera plus pratique.

Je commence à trottinait puis, petit à petit j'accélère le rythme. Mes mouvements s'allongent et mes pattes ne font que toucher le sol qu'une fraction de seconde. La vitesse que j'atteins est telle que le paysage autour de moi me parait floue. Ce n'est qu'une succession de taches marrons et vertes. Mon cœur s'emplit de joie à cette vision. J'ai l'impression d'être le maître* de la forêt. Qu'elle se plie à mon passage comme lorsqu'un roi arrive à son château et qu'une haie d'honneur l'accueille.

Ici, ma haie, se sont les arbres et leurs branches aux formes les plus bizarres les unes que les autres qui m'enivrent de leurs doux parfums boisés. Ils m'honorent de leur présence et j'ai l'impression, que je peux prendre n'importe qu'elle quel chemin, jamais une branche ne me ferras de mal. C'est comme si ces imposants ancêtres boisés repliaient leurs membres à mon passage de peur de me blesser.

Je me sens tellement bien en leurs présences. Pas besoin de cacher qui je suis avec eux. Le masque tombe et la véritable Leah se révèle. La forêt et mon petit paradis terrestre. Il n'y a personne pour me juger. Adieu, les regards remplis d'excuses de Sam ! Adieu les blagues à deux balles de Jacob ! Adieu la rancune de Paul. J'oublie tout ! Je me sens enfin moi lorsqu'au sein de ce sanctuaire je me mets à courir. Je suis libre…

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'étais dans mon monde en train de me défouler lorsque que j'entends Sam :

-_Leah ! Désolé de te déranger mais je veux que tu rentre__s__ à la réserve de suite. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger les habitants_.

Le ton grave qu'il utilise me laisse pantois. Je lui demande alors :

-Que se passe t-il ? Un buveur de sang est entré dans la ville ?

-Oui, une femelle ! Paul et Jared m'aide à la coincer mais j'ai besoin de toi auprès d' Embry et Jacob.

A peine m'a-t-il dit ça que mon cœur s'emballe. Je vais pouvoir affronter mon premier vampire. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Changeant de direction, je me précipite vers l'endroit où se situe Sam. J'entends un vague Leah dans ma tête. Il n'est pas très heureux mais je m'en fiche. Pas la peine de retourner à la réserve, Embry et Jacob n'ont qu'à faire appel à Quil pour les aider.

L'action, c'est auprès de Sam qu'elle se trouve, pas la peine de m'inventer une pseudo mission de protection. Il est hors de question que je reste à l'arrière. Et puis c'est l'occasion de participer à ma première chasse au vampire. Notre Alpha continu de m'engueuler et je sens qu'il est sur le point de me donner un ordre d'Alpha lorsque celui-ci se précipite auprès de Paul.

Il c'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Je me concentre sur les pensées de Paul pour voir ce qui se passe quand je le vois en prise avec un sang froid aux cheveux bruns et à la carrure imposante. On dirait un ours. C'est l'un des Cullen. Paul ne se démonte pas. Il se bat comme un acharné. Sam tente de calmer le jeu mais c'est peine perdue et encore heureux. Vampire végétarien ou pas, ils sont sur notre territoire et c'est l'occasion d'en tuer quelque uns. C'est alors qu'une grande blonde se précipite sur Paul. Sûrement pour protéger le baraqué. Purée ! C'est qu'elle est hargneuse celle-là Je continu de courir le plus vite possible. La blondasse m'intéresse. Je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Deux contre un c'est un combat inégal.

Je n'étais qu'à 3 kilomètre du lieu de l'action lorsque deux autres Cullen débarquent. C'est alors que l'attitude de Paul change. Un profond calme s'impose en lui. Je perçois qu'il ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe. La pimbêche et l'ours se sont eux aussi calmés. C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Puis l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants, le plus vieux, celui qui ressemble à une star de cinéma, Carlisle je crois dit :

-Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne voulions pas franchir la frontière mais je crois que vous l'avez remarqué, il y a un vampire femelle qui rôde dans les parages et tout comme vous, nous la pourchassons.

Sam émet un grognement et un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement ! Quoi, c'est tout ! Ces monstres franchise la limite et un simple hochement de tête résout la situation. N'importe quoi, c'est la mort qu'ils méritent.

-_Parfaitement Leah ! Sur ce coup Sam n'assure pas_ !

C'est Paul qui se viens de se rendre compte de ma présence pas loin qui me soutien. Mais Sam ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Un grognement à m'en glacer le sang me stoppe nette dans ma course à quelques mètres d'eux. Je vois non loin de là que Paul baisse la tête de peur de subir la colère de notre Chef.

Puis le blondinet à l'air bizarre qui n'avait pas encore parlé demande l'autorisation de pouvoir aller sur notre territoire afin de pourchasser la femelle qui s'est enfuie vers la mer. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que Sam allait accepter mais après m'avoir jeté un regard noir il se retourne vers eux et retrousse les dents pour leur faire comprendre qu'il en est hors de question. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils répliquent, ce que le baraqué allait faire avant que Carlisle ne lève la main pour le stopper dans sa lancée et nous dire qu'il comprend notre décision. Puis en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ils sont partis.

Sam se retourne alors vers moi et me dit d'une voix en colère :

-la prochaine fois que tu n'exécutes pas l'un de mes ordres Leah, ça va mal aller pour toi ! Quand je te dis d'aller protéger la réserve tu le fait ! Compris ? Imagine que la femelle ait pu s'infiltrer dans nos défenses et qu'elle ait attaquée un habitant. Tout ça parce que tu as voulu n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Franchement Leah, tu m'exaspères ! Ton attitude est toute sauf seine pour la meute. Il faut que tu la change et vite !

Sur ces mots, il part me laissant une nouvelle fois seule. Et merde, encore une fois j'ai tout foiré. Il y a t-il seulement un endroit ou j'ai ma place ?

* je mets « maître » au lieu de maîtresse pour montrer que Leah se vois de plus en plus comme masculine. Elle perd de peu à peu sa féminité. Ce changement, on le verra plus dans le prochain chapitre avec une prise de conscience pour elle qui lui fera réfléchir quand à sa condition de femme.

**Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors ? Je me suis fait pardonner**** des deux mois d'attente ?**

**Donner moi votre avis, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, cliquer sur ce joli bouton vert……**

**Biz ! :D**


	9. Chp 8 : perte de ma féminité

**Coucou tous le monde !!! Publication du chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que ça fait deux mois que j'ai pas posté mais pour me faire pardonné, je me suis surpassé ! J'ai écris 11 page word !! Un vrai miracle pour moi….lol**

**Je tiens à remercier Millie-Jade qui prend le temps de relire mes chapitres et de corriger les nombreuses fautes que je fais. Millie-Jade, tu assures vraiment ! Merci.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Noleme, Lolinette, Anne Sophie (j'ai cru que tu ne lissez plus ma fic ! j'étais toute triste ! snif !snif !lol en tout cas, j'apprécie que tu remarquez le changement qui s'opère au fur et à mesure chez Leah) et Titemaya ( dsl de ne pas avoir publié plus vite, jsp cependant que tu me pardonne)**

**Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.**

_Chapitre 8 : Perte de ma féminité._

Et voilà, ce que je craignais est arrivé. Mon frère a muté. Hier a eu lieu son intégration officielle au sein de la meute. Une chose est sûre, elle s'est passée beaucoup mieux que la mienne. Aucunes altercations, que de franches rigolades. Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis jalouse. Contrairement à moi, lui s'est très bien intégré. De suite, c'était comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la meute. En plus, il est ravis de ce changement d'où son attitude aimable envers les autres membres. En même temps, Seth a toujours été quelqu'un de très joviale, ce qui lui permet de pouvoir s'intégrer facilement et n'importe où. C'est un trait de caractère qu'il tient de notre père. Tout le contraire de moi, je suis constamment méfiante et sur la défensive chose qui me viens de notre mère.

Voilà donc la joyeuse bande de loups agrandie. Pour ma part, depuis l'altercation avec les Cullen, je vis de plus en plus recluse, me contentant de faire acte de présence lors des réunions et des patrouilles. Je ne participe à aucunes petites « fiestas » organisées par les gars. À chaque fois qu'ils m'invitent, je décline leur offre. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils le font par politesse et que mon refus les arrangent. Après tout qui voudrait passer une soirée sympa avec Leah l'antipathique? Bon c'est vrai, je l'ai un peu cherchée en faisant ressortir les sujets douloureux du placard et en désobéissent aux ordres de Sam. Mais bon, je sens et je sais que ma présence les dérange. Avoir une femme avec eux, les mets mal à l'aise, je reste une énigme pour eux. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas, je sais bien qu'ils se posent des questions sur ma mutation. Ça les intrigue. Comment une femme a pu acquérir ce gêne lupin qui était jusque là exclusivement masculin ? Je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir, ne comprenant moi-même pas ce phénomène.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui j'ai décidée de sortir quelques temps de ma solitude et de passer une journée en compagnie de ma mère. C'est la seule personne qui me comprend et qui ne me juge pas dans toute cette histoire. Elle a montre beaucoup de courage face à tout cela. C'est vrai, avoir ses deux enfants devenir des loups ce n'est pas facile à diriger. Les sautes d'humeur, il faut savoir les gérer, chose qu'elle fait à merveille. Elle est toujours là pour nous soutenir; écouter Seth lui raconter sa journée en détail et accepter mon mutisme fasse à cette situation. D'autres parents auraient cherchés à en savoir d'avantage ou encore m'auraient envoyé bouler à cause de ma mauvaise humeur constante. Mais elle non, elle me laisse cogiter seule sachant que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et qu'en cas de besoin, je saurais me tourner vers elle.

Ma souffrance lui est difficile, si elle pouvait la prendre sur elle je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait. Je la vois tous les jours le sourire aux lèvres mais je sais que dès que l'on sort, elle se fait du mouron pour nous. Après tout, elle a de quoi s'inquiéter nous pouvons à tout moment nous faire attaquer par des vampires et être blessés ou pire être tués. C'est déjà beaucoup de s'inquiéter pour un enfant, mais elle, elle en a deux. Mais c'est une mère avant tout et une mère ça s'inquiète tout le temps pour ses enfants. Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage pour moi car elle connait mon caractère intrépide et ma _légère_ tendance à désobéir. Tout le contraire de mon frère qui respecte toujours les règles. Elle sait qu'il ne désobéira jamais à un ordre de Sam.

Elle est très courageuse et je l'aime pour toutes ses attentions. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai décidée de passer la journée. Pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous. Elle le mérite. Je me dirige donc d'un pas joyeux vers la cuisine où ma mère se trouve ; sûrement en train de préparer le déjeuner que mon frère et moi nous ferons un plaisir de tout engloutir en deux temps trois mouvements! !En effet, pas manqué, elle est la le dos tourné à la porte portant le tablier qui nous lui avons offert pour la fête des mères il y a un ans. Il est à carreaux rouges et blancs et dessus il est écrit « pour la plus merveilleuse des cuisinières ».

Je me rappel de cette journée : c'était un dimanche comme tous les jours à Forks, il pleuvait. Mon frère et moi avions prévu de faire un pique-nique en famille mais la pluie avait gâché tous nos plans. Du coup, nous avions décidés de faire le repas de famille. Maman voulait nous aider mais nous n'étions pas d'accord. Cette journée là, c'était sa journée et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'est se laisser chouchouter. Seth voulait qu'on utilise les sandwichs préparés pour le pique nique mais j'avais refusée! Autant faire un vrai bon repas, Et puis ça ne devais pas être si compliqué que ça de faire un rôti de porc avec une julienne de légumes….. Énorme erreur de ma part. Le rôti avait cramé et avait enfumé toute la maison. Quant à la julienne de légumes, elle était pleine d'eau. Enfin bref, c'était immangeable ! Du coup, on c'étaient retrouvés à manger les sandwichs dans le garage avec la radio et nos éclats de rire en bruit de fond, le temps que la fumée se dissipe.

À cette époque, nous étions tous heureux ! Seth, nos parents et moi réunis. Maintenant, elle est loin cette époque. Celle où maman nous bassinait tous les dimanches matins avec sa musique de vieux dans la cuisine en train de dansant tout et en préparant le repas.

Je soupire à cette période nostalgique et affiche un grand sourire lorsque d'une voix enjouée, je salue ma mère en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Étonnée par cette marque d'affection, elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ignore sa tête et lui demande si elle a besoin d'un coup de main. Elle met quelques secondes avant de réagir puis avec une lueur dans les yeux qui démontre sa joie, elle me dit qu'elle ne serait pas contre et que je peux éplucher les pommes de terre. Je vais chercher l'économe et en passant j'allume la radio que je positionne sur l'une des stations que ma mère préfère. Tout en m'affairant à ma tâche, je commence petit à petit à me dandiner sur « money, money, money » d'ABBA. Ma mère ne tarde pas à me suivre et quelques secondes plus tard, on chante le refrain toutes les deux. La préparation du repas, se continue dans cette ambiance. Nous ne discutons pas mais ce petit moment mère-fille suffit bien plus que des mots.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, la rouelle est dans le four et nous nous posons, histoire de récupérer. Après quelques minutes ma mère sort un papier et un crayon du tiroir et me demande :

-Je dois aller faire le plein de course, parce que à la vitesse ou vous engloutissez tout, c'est plus tout les 15 jours que je dois les faire mais toutes les semaines. Ça te dit de venir m'aider ? J'ai besoin de bras pour tout mettre dans le coffre.

-Bien sûre ! De toute façon j'ai rien de prévue aujourd'hui à part une réunion que j'ai avec la meute vers 14h00, je peux être en ton entière disposition tout le reste du temps.

-Ok ! Bon, maintenant reste à déterminer ce que nous allons acheter. T'as une envie de repas en particulier ?

-Pas de repas, mais plutôt de dessert. Je rêve en se moment d'un bon patrouillard*. Ça fait un moment que t'en a pas fait.

Elle note ce qu'il faut pour le faire puis continue la liste. Tout y passe, les produits alimentaires de base aux petits plaisirs que l'on s'accorde de temps en temps et qui sont tout sauf bon pour la ligne, telle que la glace au spéculos. Hum, un régal !! Après avoir énuméré toute les aliments dont nous avons besoin, on passe aux produits de la vie courante tel que le produit à vaisselle, les éponges, l'assouplissant, les cotons-tiges….Ma mère me demande alors :

-Au faite Leah, tu sais s'il reste encore des tampons dans l'armoire à pharmacie ?

Je réfléchi quelques instants pour lui répondre et là, je me bloque. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu mes règles ? Pas moyens de mettre une date. J'entends ma mère qui m'appelle mais pas moyen de me faire réagir ! La dernière fois je crois remonte à 15 jours avant ma première transformation. C'est-à-dire 2 mois !!

…………………..

…………………..

………………….

………………….

Oh mon dieu Berthe Marie Joseph !!!!! C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois que c'est ! C'est tout bonnement impossible !!! Je suis là en train de réfléchir à cet énorme problème qui vient de me tomber dessus lorsque je sens un pincement au niveau de l'avant bras droit !

-Aie !!

C'est ma mère qui vient de me pincer pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Paniquée, elle me demande :

-Leah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaie de te faire réagie. Tu commence à m'inquiéter, raconte moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

Je la regarde le souffle saccadé ayant du mal à rependre mes esprits pour lui faire par de ma découverte ! Comment est ce que je peux lui expliquer ça ? Je lui sors :

-Ça fait deux mois que n'ais pas eu mes règles.

Voilà, la bombe est sortie. J'ai beau l'avoir dit à voix haute, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Ça ne peut pas être **ça **!!!! Ma mère a autant de mal que moi à digérer la nouvelle. D'une voix incertaine, elle me demande :

-Hum….est ce que….tu ….comment dire hum…. Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour ces derniers mois ?

Je la fixe l'air agard ! Moi, coucher avec quelqu'un !?! Qu'elle bonne blague, la dernière fois que j'ai prise mon pied avec un type remonte à….à tellement longtemps que mettre une date dessus c'est désespérant. Le seul et unique mec avec qui j'ai fait l'amour s'est Sam alors autant dire que ça fait vraiment très longtemps. Néanmoins, je lui réponds :

-Maman. S'il te plait, tu sais très bien que le seul et unique type avec qui je suis passée à l'acte c'est Sam. Ça ne peut pas être ce à quoi tu penses. Ça doit juste être un dérèglement hormonal ou un problème avec ma pilule.

Pff ! Elle est bonne. Ma pilule, ça fait des années que je prends la même et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec. Ça ne peut définitivement pas être ça. Ce qui veut dire que… non ! NON !! Je ne m'appelle pas Marie, je ne tombe pas enceinte par le saint esprit !! Ma mère quand à elle semble croire au problème de la pilule car je la vois se diriger vers le téléphone avec empressement. Sentant poindre une question, elle me devance et me dit :

-J'appelle de suite le docteur Stevens** pour avoir un rendez vous en urgence. Il faut régler ce problème de pilule au plus vite.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier dans un moment pareil, je la laisse prendre les devants. J'avoue qu'au fond de moi j'espère un petit peu que le problème viens de là. Ne voulant pas penser à autre chose. Je l'entends remercier le docteur Stevens puis elle se retourne vers moi et m'annonce que j'ai rendez vous cette après midi à 15h30. Voilà ça c'est fait. Un silence s'installe. Mal à l'aise, je monte dans ma chambre préfèrant m'enfermer pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Arrivé à destination, je me jette sur mon lit et j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Pourquoi faut-il que tous les problèmes tombent sur moi ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je regarde mon réveil : 12h, et dire que dans 2h je dois voir les gars. La poisse !

Fatiguée par tout cela, je programme mon réveil et m'endors en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus. Je peux toujours espérer.

* * *

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip.

Satané réveil de merde. 14 heures déjà! Je m'apprête à l'éteindre lorsque je vois écris 14h30. Et merde, je suis en retard. Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage, je me lève et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas croiser ma mère. Je cris un « je suis partie » rapide pour lui annoncer que je ne suis plus dans la maison et je pars chez Sam et Emily là où a lieu la réunion.

5 minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez eux. C'est une chouette maison. Tout est en bois bien sûr et c'est entouré d'arbres. Elle est complètement intégrée dans la forêt. L'intérieur est chaleureux, mêlant le vert de la forêt et le bois de la maison avec des couleurs plus vives telles que l'orange et le jaune. Ma chère cousine a du goût pour ce qui est de la décoration, je dois bien lui accorder. Ça sent l'amour et le bonheur à plein nez dedans. Pouah ! Que je déteste ça !! Je rentre dans la demeure mais personne n'est là. Seulement un mot sur la table de la salle à manger écrit par Sam :

Leah.

La réunion ne se passe pas chez moi.

Rejoins-nous à la falaise, les gars voulaient faire quelques sauts en t'attendant.

Fait au plus vite.

Sam

La falaise ok mais c'est loin tout ça et je ne suis pas en avance. Je me transformerai bien mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechanges sur moi et il est hors de question que je mette mon jeans dans ma gueule pour qu'il soit trempé par la suite. En petite foulée au début, puis plus rapidement par la suite, je me dirige vers le lieu dit.

Quelque peu essoufflée j'arrive au niveau de la falaise. Je les entends déjà rire aux éclats. De vrais gamins. Je sors de la forêt et me dirige vers cette bande d'idiots. Seth est le premier à me remarquer. D'un grand sourire, il me dit :

-Alors sœurette, t'est en retard. Difficile le réveil ?

-La ferme le nain.

-Wow rentre tes griffes je disais ça comme ça.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à me chamailler. La réunion commence et moi j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je comprends vite fait que Sam n'a aucune nouvelle du vampire femelle qui s'est introduit dans la réserve la dernière fois et nous demande de rester vigilants. Rien de nouveau quoi! Jacob quand à lui nous fait une annonce des plus surprenante. Bella Swan nous a invités à sa fête d'obtention de diplôme. Tous semblent enjoués jusqu'à ce qu'il précise qu'elle se situe chez les buveurs de sang.

Je ne peux qu'afficher une expression de dégoûts à cette idée et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule. Sam exprime l'avis de tous en disant que se ne serait pas une très bonne idée d'y aller. Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !! Malgré ça, Jacob n'en démords pas et dit que lui il ira. Que ça se passe chez les Cullen ou pas, c'est Bella qui l'a invitée donc il peut y aller. Moi, je dis que s'il veut se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est tout à son honneur. Mais bon, je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute bien que le seul plaisir de satisfaire la requête de la _miss _n'est pas la seule raison. J'en mettrai ma main à couper, qu'il veut en profiter pour faire enrager son copain vampire en démontrant à quel point ils sont proches tout les deux.

Je rigole à cette pensée et je remarque que mon rire était tout sauf discret lorsque je vois toutes les têtes tournées vers moi. Hargneuse, je leur lance :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

C'est Jacob visiblement irrité de mon attitude qui me répond :

-Non te voir lors des réunions est amplement suffisant, je ne voudrais pas faire d'autres cauchemars. Mais tu pourrais peut être nous faire part de ton hilarité ? Pour une fois que tu rigoles on aimerait savoir ce qui te fait sortir de ton mutisme. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'insensible Leah s'exprime !

-Vas te faire voir abruti. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je rigole ?! Tout simplement parce que ton attitude me fait pitié. Tu crois peut être qu'on n'est pas dupe. Qu'on n'a pas compris que tu veux aller là-bas juste pour rendre jaloux un petit peut plus le vampire. Mais ouvre les yeux bordel, cette nana elle en a rien à ficher de toi !!

-Ah oué ! Et qu'est ce que t'en sais. Vas-y, fait nous partager ta si grande expérience en matière de relations amoureuses. Si on se base sur la seule et unique que tu as eu, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu t'en sois bien sortie…

-JACOB !! Arrête ça tout de suite.

Là, c'est Sam qui vient d'intervenir. Voulant mettre un terme à cette discussion mais moi, je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je lui rétorque :

-Certes mais moi au moins, j'ai connu l'amour au moins une fois dans ma vie. Et c'était réciproque, pas à sens unique.

Enfin jusqu'à un moment après tout à changé et ma vie est devenu un enfer mais, ça je ne vais pas lui dire.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Et depuis tu enchaînes les conquêtes tellement tu es irrésistible ! Tu es tellement belle et tellement féminine que tu as muté en louve : une transformation exclusivement masculine. Très féminin tout ça.

-LA FERME ! Tu n'es qu'un ignare. J'en ai une bonne à te dire sur ma féminité. Sache que ça fais 2 mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles et qu'il y a de forte chance pour que je sois enceinte alors ferme ta gueule avant de parler !!

Un silence de plomb s'installe. Et merde qu'est ce que je viens de dire. Est-ce qu'un jour je vais apprendre à réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Seth est le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il me demande avec milles précautions :

-Est-ce que maman est au courant ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai remarqué qu'aujourd'hui et oui, maman est au courant puisqu'elle était là.

-Et comment ça va se passer ?

Question qui ne peut être posé que part Sam qui me dévisage comme si j'avais une quelconque malformation au niveau du visage. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres membres de la meute et constate qu'à l'exception de mon frère, ils font tous la même tête que Sam. Ne voulant pas supporter leurs regards plus longtemps je tourne les talons et me met à courir en direction de la forêt. J'entends un vague « Leah » qui doit sûrement provenir de mon frère puis la voix de Sam qui lui dit de me laisser tranquille. Intérieurement, je le remercie et me précipite vers la maison.

Arrivée à destination, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre qui m'indique qu'il est 15h15. Plus que 15 minutes avant mon rendez-vous chez le gynéco. J'ai juste le temps de me changer puis je descends les escaliers, cherche après les clefs de la voiture mais je ne les trouve pas. Je m'apprête à les demander à ma mère lorsque celle-ci me dit :

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas y aller sans moi ?!

-Maman, ce n'est pas le premier rendez vous chez le gynéco que j'ai, je peux très bien y aller seule.

-Certes, mais là ce n'est pas comme d'habitude et je veux venir avec toi. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Et je te préviens de suite, c'est moi qui conduis ; vu comment tu es énervée vaux mieux que tu ne prennes pas le volant.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas discuter avec elle, je lui ouvre la porte et lui fait signe que je la suis. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ne dure même pas 10 minutes. On arrive tout pile à l'heure. Il y a certes un peut d'attente mais même pas un quart d'heure plus tard, le Docteur Stevens m'appelle. Je fais signe à ma mère de rester dans la salle d'attente et suis le Doc dans son cabinet. Je lui fais part de ma découverte et de mes hypothèses. Elle est tout aussi surprise que moi d'entendre celle de la pilule. Tout comme ma mère ce matin elle me demande à quand remonte mon dernier rapport sexuel. Honteusement, je lui avoue que ça remonte à un baille. Elle me regarde septique, me fait une prise de sang et me dit de me déshabiller pour procéder à l'examen standard.

Quelques peut stressée, je m'exécute. Après plusieurs minutes, elle retire ses gants me demande de me rhabiller et se dirige vers son bureau. Une fois vêtue, je m'assis face à elle et lui demande si elle en sait d'avantage maintenant. Au regard qu'elle me lance lorsque je lui pose cette question, je comprends que la réponse ne va pas du tout me plaire. Me préparant au pire, je m'intime au calme ne voulant lui causer une crise cardiaque avant l'heure si jamais je me transforme sous son nez. D'une voix beaucoup trop posée à mon goût elle me dit :

-Leah, je suis désolé, j'aurais préférée t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle en t'apprenant que tu es enceinte et que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'a pas tes règles mais… en faite il semblerait qu'il se produise chez toi un phénomène qui n'est pas sensé se produire avant des trentaine d'années. Ne tenant plus de la voir tourner autour du pot, je lui demande :

-Arrêtez de prendre des gants avec moi et dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi !

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu sois en pleine ménopause.

-QUOI !!!!! Mais c'est impossible j'ai à peine 20 ans ! Je ne peux pas être ménopausée à cet âge là. C'est impossible. Vous vous êtes trompée.

-Je suis désolée Leah mais je suis sûre de ce que je dis. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais il semblerait que ce soit ça. Je vais faire analyser ta prise de sang et j'aimerai qu'elle me contredise mais je ne pense pas.

-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ? Il n'y a pas de solution?

-Non, encore une fois, je suis désolée.

N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre s'excuser et me sentant oppressée dans son cabinet, je me lève et quitte son bureau en claquant la porte. Ma mère me vois sortir furibonde et me suis sans poser de question. On entre dans la voiture et sur le trajet, je ne dis pas un mot. Je ne fais que pleurer. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à encaisser la nouvelle. Comment peut-on être à 20 ans ménopausée. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que sa tombe sur moi. Encore ! Mais merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour méritée ça….

La dispute avec Jacob me revient comme un boomerang. C'est lui qui a raison, il n'y a rien de féminin en moi. Je suis une erreur de la nature….

Un monstre.

Je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivées à la maison lorsque ma mère ouvre ma portière. Comprenant que je suis incapable de réagir, elle défait ma ceinture. Je l'entends au loin appeler quelqu'un. Puis je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Je déplie mes jambes et prends appuies sur mon porteur qui me dirige vers la porte d'entrée puis vers le canapé. Une fois assise, je remarque que ce fameux porteur n'est autre que mon frère.

Ma mère s'assis à mes côtés et me berce. Je sais qu'elle se demande ce qui se passe mais elle comprend mon besoin de lâcher prise. Je dois faire évacuer tout ça. Mon frère se colle lui aussi à moi et je sens qu'il est désespéré de me voir dans cet état.

On reste là tout les trois dans le canapé pendant de longues minutes. Puis les minutes deviennent des heures. Je ne pourrais dire exactement l'heure qu'il est mais à travers mes yeux remplies de larmes j'aperçois le coucher du soleil pars la fenêtre du salon.

Dans un dernier hoquet, je sèche mes dernières larmes. Je suis épuisée par tout cela. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir. Seulement, je sais que je dois des explications à ma famille. Je me redresse difficilement, calle mon dos au dossier du canapé, fixe l'écran noir de la télé puis après avoir soufflé un bon coup je leur dit :

-Je suis désolée que vous m'ayez vue dans cet état. Mais c'est juste que….que ce que je viens d'apprendre c'est ….La gynéco viens de m'annoncer que mon absence de règle n'est pas dû à un problème de pilule et encore moins à celui d'une quelconque possibilité d'être enceinte. En faite, je suis ménopausée avant l'heure.

Le faite de le dire à voix haute me fait toujours aussi mal et je sens les larmes qui commencent à resurgir. Mais stop, s'en est fini des démonstrations de désespoir. Il faut que j'encaisse le coup. Je dois me montrer forte, pour moi et pour toute ma famille.

Les yeux de ma mère sont remplis de tristesse et de compassions. Je sais ce qu'elle se dit : que tout ça arrive beaucoup trop tôt et qu'aussi dure que ce soit pour moi, il faut qu'elle dise adieux à l'espoir de devenir un jour grand-mère grâce à moi. Quant à Seth, lui, ne comprend pas tout. Il est dépassé par ces trucs de filles mais il sait ce que c'est que la ménopause et ce que ça entraîne. Ma mère après quelques minutes me dit :

-Leah, ma chérie, je voudrais tellement pouvoir soulager ta peine en ce moment là. Je me sens mal d'être impuissante fasse à ça mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi…

-On sera toujours la pour toi grande sœur. On va affronter ça ensemble ne t'en fait pas.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à la phrase de Seth. Je me demande s'il n'est pas aussi dépassé par les événements que moi ! Le soutien de ma famille me fait plaisir mais néanmoins, je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il faut que j'accepte les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pour une raison obscure je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles. Je ne suis pas hermaphrodite parce que je n'ai pas les deux sexes mais j'ai une grande partie de moi qui est masculine. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : d'abord ma transformation et puis ça.

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais les choses sont ainsi. Je n'ai pas été faite pour vivre comme toutes les femmes de cette planète. Pourquoi nier ce que je suis. L'amour, la maternité, les rendez vous galants et autre ce n'est pas pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai jamais aimée faire les magasins, quand j'étais petite, je préférais jouer aux voitures plutôt qu'aux barbies. J'ai toujours eu ce côté garçon manqué en moi. Maintenant, je dois l'accepter pleinement et pour cela, il faut que je marque cette transition. Je réfléchie aux moyens que j'ai pour le faire puis je dis à ma mère :

-Maman, pourrais-tu aller chercher la tondeuse à cheveux s'il te plait !

-Bien sûre mais que veux-tu en faire ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de couper toute cette tignasse. Elle me tient beaucoup trop chaud lorsque je suis sous ma forme lupine et puis puisque ce qui fait de moi une femme n'est plus, autant accepter ce changement en arborant une coupe de cheveux qui soit plus en accord avec les gars de la meute.

-Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, je l'entends farfouiller quelques instants puis elle revient avec la tondeuse en mains ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. Je m'assis sur une chaise, attache mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, souffle, puis fait un signe de tête à ma mère pour lui dire qu'elle peut commencer.

Je la sens empoigner ma queue puis d'un coup de ciseaux elle la coupe au dessus l'élastique. Je ferme les yeux pendant cette manipulation puis regarde à terre. Ma longueur gît là sur le sol. Ça y est c'est fait, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Ça fait du poids en moins. C'est agréable. Pendant ce temps, ma mère branche la tondeuse, elle place le sabot me dit de pencher la tête et finis le travail.

15 minutes plus tard, le travail est terminé. Je regarde ma mère pour avoir son avis. Elle me sourit, mon frère qui s'était éclipsé quelque temps arrive cachant quelque chose dans son dos. D'un sourire, il me tend un miroir. Voyons voir ce que ça donne.

3, 2,1, ouf !! Le choc est rude mais ça me va bien. Ça affine mon visage et fait ressortir mes yeux sombres. Et voilà, Une nouvelle Leah vient d'arriver.

* un patrouillard pour ceux qui ne sont pas du Pas-de-Calais c'est une tarte de compote de pommes recouverte d'une patte. C'est tout simplement délicieux ! Vous devriez connaître ça mais sous un autre nom. Ça doit changer selon les régions ou les pays.

**un petit clin d'œil à la série Grey's Anatomy et au docteur Stevens qui est mon personnage préférée de la série.

**Voilou, fin du chapitre 8.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut.**

**J'ignore quand est ce que je publierai. Pour être franche ma formation d'ASS me prend beaucoup de temps et çe jusqu'à la fin de l'année. En tout cas, j'espère le faire d'ici deux mois car je pense que pour moi c'est une bonne moyenne. Je ferai tout pour…**

**Vous s'avez ce qui reste à faire, cliqué sur le joli bouton vert et faite moi plez……**

**Biz !**


	10. Chp 9 : alliance et instruction

**Salut la compagnie !! Hey oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Transformation. Deux mois plus ou moins après le chapitre 8. Pour celui-ci vous le verrez en le lisant mais je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ce que notre très talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer a écrit. Allant même jusqu'à recopier quelques bouts de dialogues. Vous le verrez quand vous le lirez. Ce n'est pas vraiment du plagiat mais comme Leah était présente tout comme Bella, il est normal que ce qu'elles entendent soit la même chose.**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas. N'hésitez pas à vous montrer impitoyable à mon é !**

**Passons aux remerciements : merci à lunias55 et mimie0907 qui m'ont mis en favo ou alert story. **

**Lolinette : merci pour ta revieuw. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Noleme : j'espère que ce chapitre est moins mélo que les précédents. J'ai essayé de faire ressortir la nouvelle Leah mais comme on dit, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ! lol !**

**Justine : pas besoin de t'en dire d'avantage, tu m'as dit tout ce que tu pense de ma fic en cours. Je te remercie vraiment pour ta franchise sur ma fic et ta patiente lorsque je veux te faire lire ou te parler de mes idées. J'aime beaucoup que l'on soit collègues de fic ! lol !**

**Anne-Sophie : tu es de retour !! youpi !!! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir loupé quelques chapitres. J'en reviens pas que tu ais presque pleurée en lisant la chapitre 8. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon écriture puisse émouvoir des personnes. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout.**

**Enfin, un gigantesque merci à Millie-Jade qui a encore une fois prie le temps de me relire.**

**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !!!**

…………………………………………………………………_._

_Chp 9 : Alliance et instructions._

J'étais en colère.

Je n'en revenais pas de gâcher ma nuit pour aider ces monstres. Comment Sam a-t-il put accepter une chose pareille. Quel con ce Jacob pour être allé là-bas ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Il a qu'à lâché l'affaire avec vampire girl. Pour quoi avoir eu besoin de se pointer à cette stupide fête,

Arrrg ! J'ai envie de l'étriper.

Je m'explique, dans la soirée Jacob est allé à la fête organisé par les Cullen pour la remise des diplômes de la fille Swan. Tout ça, soit disant pour être à ses côtés dans ce « moment important ». Mon œil, il voulait surtout grappiller des points dans cette stupide compétition avec le sang froid. Enfin bref, il s'est pointé en compagnie de ces 2 acolytes Quil et Embry (sûrement pour ne pas être seul à se jeter dans la gueule du loup) et là-bas, au cour d'une discussion avec Bella, il a appris que les Cullen s'apprêtaient à lancer une attaque sur Seattle pour tuer une femelle vampire et ces nouveaux nés.

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, cet abruti s'est proposé pour leurs donner un coup de main. Pour travailler en équipe avec les buveurs de sang ?!? Nan mais je rêve !!! Collaborer avec l'ennemi …. Ça me répugne, me dégoute.

Et Sam qui a accepté. Comment voulez-vous que l'ancienne Leah râleuse laisse place à la nouvelle Leah si l'on m'annonce des trucs pareils ! À croire qu'ils le font exprès !

-_Leah arrête ! Du doit t'y faire. On va travailler avec eux que tu le veuille__s __ou non. Si tu ne veux __pas que ça te retombe dessus, tu arrêtes ça._

Seth bien sûre. Qui d'autre peut bien vouloir me conseiller ? Lui, il est plus que ravis de cette entraide. Ça lui permet d'en savoir d'avantage sur les Cullen qui le fascinent.

-_Ils ne me fascinent pas ! Je suis juste intrigué. C'__e__st quand même fort ce qu'ils font. Ils arrivent à passer outre leurs pulsions. C'est pas donné à tout le monde._

_-Oué c'est ça…saint Cullen ! __Ont devrait les canoniser !_

_-J'ai jamais dit ça. T'façon t'es trop chiante pour avoue__r __que j'ai un minimum raison._

-_ Je ne suis pas chiante__ mais réaliste. Nan mais tu trouve__s __normal que l'on soit obligé de bosser avec eux, ce sont nos ENNEMIS MERDE!_

_-Pas dans cette situation. On a le même __objectif : tuer les vampires qui sont en train de faire un carnage à côté de chez nous._

_-__Certes mais pas la peine de leurs demander conseil. On sait se battre. Notre technique a toujours fonctionné. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait la modifier maintenant. On a qu'à se pointer à Seattle et faire le boulot de notre côté pendant que eux font le leur__._

_-Peut-être mais ce n'est __pas ce que pense Sam. Seattle n'est pas notre territoire, on risque d'avoir plus de mal. Et puis on a jamais vraiment combattu de nouveau-nés. Apparemment ils sont plus forts que les vampires adultes. Au moins pour ça, on a besoin de leur savoir. Ils connaissent le sujet._

_-Okey, je capitule. Ils peuvent peut être nous être utile__s__._

_-voilà, enfin __tu te montres raisonnable. La nouvelle Leah a du bon._

Face à cette remarque, je me contente d'un léger grognement qui ressemble plus à un rire étouffé qu'autre chose. Et oui, la nouvelle Leah a décidé de faire des concessions. De se montrer moins égoïste. C'est pas facile mais je fais des efforts pour y arriver.

En tout cas, mine de rien, je suis quelques peu contente de pouvoir me pointer fasse à ces sang froid. Bein oui, nous allons les surprendre et pas qu'un peu ! Je sais qu'ils pensent que la meute se compose uniquement de Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jacob et Quil. Hors que depuis la dernière fois il y a eu mon frère et moi ainsi que Collin et Brady. Au moins ça leurs montrera que nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux et qu'ils ont une raison supplémentaire de se méfier de nous. Ça leurs permettra de nous prendre aux sérieux.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que nous nous dirigeons vers notre point de rencontre, à mis chemins entre nos deux territoires : la clairière. Plus nous nous approchons plus l'odeur y est insoutenable. Ça pue le rat mort… C'est horrible, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux. Espérons juste que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt et je distingue déjà les silhouettes des 7 Cullen ainsi que de Bella. J'espère pour elle que ça ne vas pas dégénérer parce que sinon, il risque d'y avoir un vrai carnage.

-_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Leah. Je vous promets qu'au moindre faux pas de vot__r__e part, ça iras mal pour vous ! Compris ?_

_-Oui _répondîmes nous tous en cœur fasse à la menace de notre chef.

Ils étaient là devant nous, les 7 Cullen et l'humaine. Aussitôt la tension fut plus que palpable entre nous. Je vis cependant avec plaisir qu'ils étaient surpris de nous voir aussi nombreux. Et oui les sangsues, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que votre minable petit clan.

Nous nous retrouvons donc face à face. Les deux grands ennemis s'affrontant du regard. Si j'avais l'occasion, je ferai bien sa fête à la Barbie. Je n'ai toujours pas digérée le coup de la dernière fois*. Je ne pousse pas plus loin mes envies de vengeance car leur chef s'avance et dit :

-Soyez les bienvenus !

Sam le remercie mais c'est le rouquin qui transmet ses paroles. Nous, nous somme tous mis d'accord avant de venir pour garder notre forme lupine face à eux. De un parce que nous sommes plus rapide sous cette forme mais aussi parce qu'en tant que loup, nous sommes plus impressionnants. Sam par l'intermédiaire du vampire explique donc la limite de notre présence ici. On est là seulement pour regarder mais en aucun cas, nous n'allons participer. Notre self-control ayant des limites.

Tout étant mis au point, Carlisle explique concrètement la différence entre les nouveaux nés et les vampires adultes. Il présente en même temps son « fils » Jasper comme étant quelqu'un d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il nous informe aussi que ces jeunes vampires sont instable et qu'ils sont 20 pour l'instant mais que leurs nombre varie. À cette annonce, notre excitation ne fait que croître. Ça promet de jolies bastons tout ça. La conversation continue mais je décroche. Ce n'est que du blabla, ce que je veux moi, c'est du concret.

Jasper, le dit spécialiste, s'avance vers le no man's land le dos tourné, il s'adresse à ces confrères, ignorant notre présence.

_-Quel culot ! Il pourrait nous regarder au moins. On n'est pas venus ici __pour qu'ils fassent comme si on était invisible._

_-Leah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Pas besoin de péter un câble pour ça ! _

Pour mon cher frère, c'est peut être pas important mais moi, ça m'emmerde. Enfin bref, je fais abstraction de cette impolitesse et me concentre sur ce que le mal polis nous dit :

-Ils battent comme des enfants. Les deux éléments importants à ne pas oublier sont : 1, de ne jamais les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de nous et 2, de ne pas tenter une approche directe, car ils y sont préparés. Tant que vous les attaquerez sur le flanc et ne cesserez de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir. Emmett ?

A l'appel de son nom, le grand brun aux allures d'ours s'avance, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment lui aussi a hâte de passer à l'action. Jasper explique le pourquoi de son choix prétextant qu'Emmett était le parfait exemple pour démontrer ce qu'il vient de nous dire : sa force est le seule arme qu'il utilise.

Les deux « frères » se font face puis soudain Emmett se jette sur Jasper les bras tendus tel un étau prêt à se resserrer sur lui. Ce dernier l'esquive en moins de deux. L'ours, réitère son expérience à de multiples reprises mais à chaque fois, il échoue. Puis soudain Jasper fait un grand saut au moment ou Emmett allait l'attraper, il le prend par la gorge et stop net tous mouvements avec ses crocs à quelques centimètres de la gorge du grand brun. Celui-ci dépité de s'être fait prendre, lance un juron aussitôt suivis de nos grognements d'appréciation.

Tout cela c'est passé si vite. Ce Jasper est à prendre au sérieux. Il est beaucoup plus vif que ce qu'il n'y parait.

Il appel alors une petite brune aux allures de lutin : Alice. Si je me tiens à ce que j'ai vus lorsque l'on est arrivé, ils sont tout les deux en couple. En effet, lorsque je suis arrivée, ils se tenaient par la main. D'ailleurs, la lueur qui brille dans les yeux du lutin et le sourire qu'elle lui fait ne me détrompe pas.

Elle se met face à lui, immobile et ferme les yeux. Pendant ce temps, son « fiancé » se met en position d'attaque. Pourquoi donc ne bouge t'elle pas ? Elle est folle !?! Jasper, s'avance puis feinte à gauche. Elle, toujours sourire aux lèvres, ne bouge toujours pas. Il lui saute alors dessus tel un lion prêt à dévorer sa proie. Puis au moment même ou il allait l'attraper, elle fait un petit bond de côté ce qui fait échouer l'attaque du blondinet. Ne se dépitant pas pour autant, il se redresse et repart sur elle. Le lutin reste immobile, telle une statue. Elle n'a toujours aucune réaction hormis celui de faire un autre bond lorsque son « fiancé » est sur le point de l'avoir. Ce petit jeu dure encore quelques minutes. Alice se contentant de bondir d'un pied à l'autre au fur et à mesure des attaques de Jasper. Ce dernier, malgré c'est multiples feintes, échoue à chaque tentatives. Puis, surement lasse de jouer, au moment ou le blondinet allait l'avoir, elle fait un bond arrière et atterrit sur le dos de son compagnon, lèvres contre son cou.

Un grognement sourd nous traverse. Non seulement Jasper est à prendre au sérieux mais il semble que l'on doit aussi se méfier de ce lutin. Elle est beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'elle n'en a l'air. Cette observation est approuvée par le reste de la meute qui semble quelque peu anxieux de voir ce dont ils sont capables. Jared utilise même le mot de « sorcière » pour qualifier le comportement d'Alice. Comment expliquer qu'en gardant les yeux fermés, elle puisse battre l'homme qui semble être le plus qualifié en la matière de cette famille ?

Le reste de la famille au fil des heures passe en confrontation avec Jasper. Ils ont tous une manière particulière de se défendre. Edward, le rouquin semble être aussi bon que Jasper. Il n'a pas autant de puissance que le baraqué mais il est plus stratégique. L'un comme l'autre s'équivalent. Jasper a de nombreuses combines à son actif pour faire plier l'ennemi. Tandis qu'Edward, grâce à son don, il déjoue les plans de son adversaire. Carlisle, le chef, ne se défend pas trop mal. Mais l'on voit dans ses gestes que c'est un pacifique et que se battre lui est difficile. Quand à celle qu'il présente comme sa femme, Esmé, ce n'est vraiment pas une guerrière. Cependant, je pense que telle une lionne défendant ses enfants, si jamais on s'en prend à sa famille, elle sort les griffes. Barbie girl est moins rentre dedans qu'Emmett mais la férocité de ses gestes prouves qu'elle n'est pas s'en reste.

Ainsi, nous assistons à cette séance d'entrainement qui, avouons le, est très intéressante. Ça nous permet, ou plutôt me permet de savoir à quoi m'attendre de chacun d'entre eux en cas de conflits direct avec cette famille. Au final, Jasper nous propose de revenir le lendemain pour assister à une nouvelle séance d'entrainement. Ce que Sam accepte tout en précisant pour que nous nous familiarisions avec leurs odeurs que nous les « reniflons » pour éviter toutes erreurs dans le futur.

Beurk !!!!! Ça pue déjà assez comme ça. En plus il faut que j'aille les renifler tel un clébard. C'est pathétique et ça nous rabaisse face à eux !! Je suis sûre que leurs odeurs vas me rester pendant des jours tellement elle est horrible. C'est que ça colle à la peau la puanteur. Néanmoins, lorsque Sam s'avance vers leur chef, nous le suivons en fil indienne. Après tout, ce que Alpha veut, Alpha l'as.

Plus qu'énervée et pleine de dégouts, je me place devants Seth et à la suite de Jared. Lorsque vient mon tour je prends une grande inspiration avant de sentir Carlisle. Comme je m'y attends l'odeur n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas terrible. Il empeste et à chaque nouveau reniflement, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Sur 7, il n'y en a pas un seul qui relève l'odeur. Ils ont tous cette horrible senteur de métal rouillé avec une pointe de déchets pourris**. A cela, s'ajoute pour les femelles les effluves de parfum qu'elles mettent pour « sentir bond ». Ce n'est pas demain la veille. Ça me donne la nausée. C'est répugnant !

Ma corvée étant terminée, je pars rejoindre ceux qui sont déjà passés. Seul Jacob est resté près de Bella pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, je le vois en train de lécher le visage cette dernière. Il est pathétique ce mec !!! Franchement, on ne peut être aussi ridicules que lui ! J'entendais Sam pester après lui :

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas se tenir à carreau pour une fois au lieu de faire son intéressant. Pour une fois…

Jacob qui entend parfaitement nos pensées et les remontrances de notre Alpha ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Il faut que Sam l'appel à de nombreuses reprises pour qu'il quitte Bella. Il nous rejoint en courant et nous dit :

_-Partez sans moi ! J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avec Cullen. Je pense avoir une idée pour la bataille mais pour cela il faut que j'en parle avec lui d'abord._

_-Le fait que tu prennes des initiatives comme celles-ci m'énerve quelques peu Jacob. Je suis ton Alpha et tu dois d'abord m'en parler. Cependant, je comprends que tu veuille__s __l'aider elle__,__ alors vas-y et fait au plus vite. Je veux qu'une fois cela terminé__e__, tu nous rejoignes et nous dise ce qu'il __s__'est dit._

_-bien._

Sur ces mots, il part derrière un arbre et je sens que son esprit se déconnecte du notre. Pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il à reprit forme humaine.

Pendant ce temps, nous nous éloignons de notre base d'entrainement ou plutôt de non entrainement mais d'observation et reprenons le chemin de la Push. J'ai comme l'impression que cette alliance va nous chambouler beaucoup de chose. On n'est pas au bout de nos surprises.

…………………………………………………………………………………

*ici, Leah fait référence au chapitre 7 lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie se sont battus avec Paul quant ils poursuivaient Victoria.

**je suis désolée si la description de leur odeur n'est pas très alléchante mais Stéphanie Meyer n'aillant jamais décrit leur odeur d'un point de vue Lupin, j'ai du improviser.

**Et voilà. Chapitre 9 finis ! Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai l'idée d'une nouvelle fic. Le premiers chapitre est écris il n'y a plus qu'à le corriger. Elle s'appellera « Au croisement de deux vies ». Elle concerne Edward et Bella. Tous deux sont humains.**

**Voili, voilou !**

**N'oubliez pas avant de partir de me laisser une revieuw !!!!**

**Biz !!!! XD**


	11. Chp 10 : petit moment avec mon frère

**Salut la compagnie ! Enfin en vac ? Moi j'ai eu 4 jours de vac, demain je commence le boulot. Pas pressé d'y être mais bon, faut bien se faire un peu d'argent si on veut financer le permis ! Enfin bref, désolé du retard, ça doit faire 1 mois que je dois poster mais j'ai pas put le faire. Je m'explique, je fais maintenant corriger mes chapitres par Millie Jade (d'ailleurs elle fait un superbe boulot) seulement, je n'ai toujours pas reçus la version corrigé et comme la suite et déjà écrite et que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et bien je vous le poste en version non corrigé ! Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes mais je posterais la version sans fautes quand je l'aurais. Voili, voilou !**

**J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire….**

**Merci à : **_**Lou, Loup Loup, noleme**_** (pour répondre à ta question j'ignore quand Leah vas prendre une position de force, si on suit la trame des livres, elle reste dans hésitation en position de faiblesse. Il va falloir attendre que j'arrive à la période qui se déroule dans Révélation. C'est vraiment là qu'elle prend plus de place et ou elle s'affirme puisqu'elle intègre la meute de Jacob et deviens son second. Je suis désolé si pour toi, il n'y a pas une grande évolution. Je fais faire de mon mieux pour rectifier ça) et **_**pyreneprincesse.**_

**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

_Chp 10 : petit moment avec mon frère…._

De retour à la réserve et sur nos jambes, nous nous sommes réunis chez Sam et Emily. Ma chère cousine est aux fourneaux en train de faire des muffins pour la meute. Une vraie femme au foyer, aimante, serviable et bonne cuisinière. La femme parfaite qui s'accorde avec le couple parfait qu'elle forme avec Sam.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci à peine la porte franchie, se jette dans les bras de sa dulcinée et la couvre de baisers. Cette vue me déchire le cœur. Leur relation date et je sais que Sam et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne mais je n'arrive pas à mis faire. Je l'aime encore. C'est plus fort que moi et les voir là, tout les deux heureux et fou d'amour m'écœure.

Le pire je crois dans tout cela c'est que je sais qu'Emily n'y est pour rien. Que tout cela, c'est de la faute de Sam. Ce phénomène d'imprégnation est dû à cette stupide condition de loup. A ce stupide gène qui ne m'a causé que malheurs. A ma stupide anomalie qui fait que j'en suis la aujourd'hui.

Involontaire, je me racle la gorge afin que nos deux tourtereaux arrêtent de se bécoter. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux me retenir de jouer les troubles fêtes. J'ai beau faire des efforts, je n'arrive toujours pas à mis faire. Grace à mon magnifique raclement de gorge, Emily et Sam se séparent. Cette dernière me fuie du regard pendant que son cher et tendre s'installe à la table ou nous étions tous déjà. Pendant se temps, Emily arrive avec un gros plateau remplis de muffins. A peine posé, les gars se jettent dessus et engloutissent le quart du plateau. Ma cousine voyant que j'étais hésitante à me servir me regarde et me dit :

-Te prive pas Leah ! Je suis sure que tu dois être affamée.

N'en pouvant plus, je me sers et en mange un, puis deux, puis trois…j'ai ce que l'on appel une faim de loup. C'est que ça creuse de passer de l'état d'humaine à celui de louve. Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, Emily est une bonne cuisinière et les muffins sont sa spécialité. Bien entendu, il est hors de question que je la complimente dessus. Ça ferait bien trop plaisir à mon Alpha de savoir oh combien sa chérie est incroyable.

Alors que je termine ma cinquième pâtisseries, rassasié je bascule mon dos contre le dossier de chaise et m'étire. Les gars me regardent et je sens poindre les remarques. C'est Quil qui ouvre le bal :

-Bein dit donc Leah ! Vaut mieux t'avoir en photo plutôt qu'à table.

-Ah !ah ! Très drôle surtout qu'en ça vient d'une personne qui tout les matins s'enfile minimum une baguette au Nutella, un yaourt et du lait.

- Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je me dépense beaucoup et je suis un homme donc j'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner consistant.

-Rectification, tu es PRESQUE un homme. Pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un adolescent bourré d'hormones qui ne dit que des bêtises.

-tu va voir si je ne suis pas un homme. Ce n'est pas une femme qui me fait peur.

Alors que j'allais lui rétorquer quelques choses, Paul répond méchamment :

-Laisse tomber Quil. C'est bien connu, Leah n'est pas une femme.

-Vas te faire voir Paul ! T'es à peine capable de calculer 5x5 alors n'essaie pas de philosopher pour savoir si je suis une femme ou pas. Ton cerveau risque de surchauffer.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? ça fait mal d'entendre que je dit la vérité ?

-T'y connais strictement rien alors évite de parler d'une chose dont tu es ignorant. Ça évitera de te ridiculiser.

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! J'ai raison. Te présence ici, ce que tu nous a appris il y a quelques semaines, le fait que personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Tu n'es pas une femme, pas un homme. Juste une énigme.

-PAUL !

C'est Sam qui vient de parler. Sachant qu'il est allé trop loin, il l'intime de s'arrêter. Mais c'est trop tard. Au fur et à mesure que Paul me crache ses pensées au visage, une fureur grandit en moi. Je tremble de plus en plus et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Tant pis si je fais des dégâts chez Sam. Là maintenant, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire ravaler le sourire qu'il affiche. Je veux le vois souffrir tout autant que ses paroles me font souffrir.

J'allais me jeter sur lui pour me défouler mais deux paires de bras m'encerclent. Se sont Seth et Embry. J'ai beau me débattre, je n'arrive pas à me libérer de leurs emprise. Ils me poussent vers la sortie. Alors que je me retrouve sur le palier, j'entends Sam leurs dire de m'aider à me calmer. A peine à-t-il prononcé cette phrase, je l'entends crier à Paul :

-TU FAIS CHIER ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la taquiner sur ce sujet ? J'en ai marre de vos querelles permanentes. Elle n'avait rien dit là. Pas la peine de l'emmerder. T'a vraiment pas intérêt à recommencer sinon, je la laisse te réduire en bouillie.

Seth et Embry, me poussent vers la forêt et tel un automate, je les suis. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on s'enfonce dans celle-ci, suivant un chemin au hasard. Mes tremblements n'ont toujours pas cessés et ma vue brouillée par la rage, ne me permets pas de savoir ou l'on va. Au bout d'un moment, on s'arrête, et mes deux compagnons relâchent leurs étaux, me laissant ainsi libre de mes mouvements pour me défouler. J'attrape toit ce qui me tombe sous la main et le déchicte, le brise, le casse…Les troncs d'arbres brisés par le vent, les branches, les petits rochers même les rares fleurs. Tout y passe.

Je me défoule, me libère de toute cette tension accumulée en moi. Ça me faits un bien fou et je sens peu à peu que se poids qui pèse sur moi disparaît. Laissant place à un vide, un manque et un profond sentiment de solitude. J'arrête tout mouvement, m'adosse contre un arbre et me laisse glisser le long du tronc. Je prends ma tête dans les mains et me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les vannes sont ouvertes laissant couler un flot de larmes aux gouts amers de tristesse. Des larmes comme expression de mon mal être, de cette incapacité à pouvoir me lier à qui que ce soi. De cette carapace que je me suis forgée qui me rends réfractaire à toutes relations quelles soient amicale ou amoureuse.

Je suis indépendante, cassante et à la limite de l'austérité. Je suis une loque passant de la jeune fille amoureuse, serviable, aimante, attentive à celle de la jeune fille méchante, asociale, lunatique et égoïste. Je ne me reconnais plus, ma famille non plus. Mes amis eux, mon abandonnés ne voulant rester auprès d'une personne qui broie du noir à longueur de temps.

Je pleure, me transforme en véritable fontaine j'ai pleinement conscience que je montre ma faille à Seth et Embry mais là, e m'en fiche. J'ai besoin, l'espace d'un instant de me laisser aller et de plus jouer un jeu. D'être qui je suis réellement et de faire tomber le masque.

Alors je pleure, je ne fais que ça. Je sens deux bras qui veulent m'enlacer mais je les repousse vivement. La personne ne semble pas vouloir m'écouter et fait une seconde tentative que je rejette une nouvelle fois. Au bout de la troisième fois, ses bras qui souhaitent m'enlacer tout en se montrant doux sont plus contraignants. La personne en question me bloque les mains et m'enlace la taille me faisant poser ma tête contre son torse brulant. Malgré mes pleures, je sais qu'il s'agit de mon frère. Qui d'autre que lui tenterais de me réconforter et se montrer gentil avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'Embry à prit la poudre d'escampette à la vue de mes larmes. Ça doit le choquer de voir que Leah à la capacité de pleurer.

N'ayant plus la force de le repousser, n'y l'envie, je me laisse aller dans les grands bras de mon petit frère. Voyant que je ne le rejette plus, il me lâche les poignés et de cette main qui me maintenait immobile, il me caresse les cheveux tout en me murmurant à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fais pas sœurette ! Tu sais bien que Paul est un crétin. Ne le laisse pas te miner le moral. Tout ce qu'il a dit est faux. Toi et moi le savons bien.

Entre deux hoquets, péniblement, je lui réponds :

-Merci Seth. Mais tu sais bien qu'une part de ce que Paul a dit est vraie. Suis-je vraiment une vraie femme ?

-Bien sûre. Comment en douter tu as toutes les caractéristiques physique d'une femme et tu es la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. Tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant et bien c'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ça qui faite de toi une femme. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive. Tu sais, je me suis renseigné sur internet et même si c'est rare, ça arrive à certaines femmes. Ne te sent pas isolée Leah ! Tu n'es pas seule.

-Tu as fait des recherches sur internet ? Pour moi. J'en reviens pas.

-Bein oui. Ça m'intrigue tout ça. Et je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas seule à vivre ça pour pouvoir comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, pouvoir te rassurer le moment venu.

-T'es le meilleur des petits frères de tout Washington.

-Quoi ! Seulement de l'Etat. De toute la planète oui.

-Hé ! N'exagère pas non plus. Toute la planète non. Mais si tu veux, de tout les Etats-Unis. C'est vaste, ça fait pas mal de monde.

-Moué, ça me vas.

Un silence s'installe alors entre nous. Nous sommes toujours enlacé et je ferme doucement les yeux pour profiter un maximum de ce moment frère-sœur que nous vivons. Après quelques minutes, il me dit :

-Je sais que tu te remets en question sur ta vie amoureuse. Sam t'a brisé le cœur et tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis. Mais sache que tu as encore le temps pour trouver l'homme de ta vie. Pour trouver ton imprégné. C'est un phénomène bizarre t à cause de ça, tu as souffert. Tu souffre même encore. Mais le moment venus, tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut, qui t'es destiné. Tu pensais que c'était Sam et tu t'es trompée. Mais ne perds pas espoir. Le fait que tu sois louve ne change rien. Ne te considère pas comme un monstre. C'est juste un phénomène unique mais je suis sûre qu'il ne le restera pas longtemps. Ça aurait très bien put arriver aux sœurs de Jacob. Je pense que ce qui a joué c'est le fait que tu sois restée à la Push.

A cette annonce, je le regarde septique. Comprenant mon interrogation, il rajoute :

-je m'explique. Tu n'as jamais quittée la réserve et le gène lupin tu l'a en toi depuis toujours puisque tu l'as hérité de papa. Lorsque les Cullen sont revenus, le phénomène a agit comme pour nous. Il s'est développé ce qui a permit ta mutation. Si jamais ils n'étaient pas restés aussi longtemps il n'y aurait eu que Sam, Paul et peut être Jared qui se seraient transformés. Quant à Rachel et Rebecca, elles aussi ont surement le gène en elles puisque se sont les filles de Billy. Comme elles sont parties avant que les Cullen ne reviennent et qu'elles ne sont pas revenues depuis, le gène ne peut se développer.

-Wow ! Tu as beaucoup réfléchit à la question. Je suis étonnée par ta théorie. Elle n'est pas idiote.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois. Je le fais fonctionner mon cerveau. Ça arrive rarement mais quand je le fais, ce n'est pas à moitié.

-Que t'es bête. Je te remercie d'être là pour moi. Je t'aime Seth.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Leah.

On reste là tout les deux encore un moment. Se fichant de ce qui se passe aux alentours. Se préoccupant seulement de rester à deux. Le frère et la sœur partageant se moment unique de complicité. Loin de toute cette histoire de loups et de vampires. D'imprégnation et de déception. Juste nous deux, membre d'une même famille unis quelques soit les tempêtes que nous avons et que nous devrons traverser. Le temps passe mais ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes unis et c'est de tout ce qui compte. Ça me fais un bien fou d'être la avec lui. De lui avoir parlé et en l'espace de quelques minutes, d'avoir inversé les rôles. De laisser Seth se conduire en grand frère et de me rassurer, me conseiller.

Toujours enlacés, n'échangeant aucuns mots, on reste dans cette forêt. Notre havre paix lorsque le bruissement des feuilles que l'on piétine nous parviens. Avec mon frère on se regardent, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et à l'odeur je sais de qui il s'agit.

Que viens donc faire cette personne ici ?

**Alors ? Pas trop redondant le chapitre ?**

**D'après vous, qui est cette personne ?**

**Allez-y faite péter les hypothèses.**

**Biz et à très rapidement parce que le chapitre 11 est déjà écrit !**


	12. Chp 11 :puis avec elle!

**Hey ! Voici la suite. J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire languir pour savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui vient dérangées Leah et Seth. A ma plus grande surprise, vous avez tous crus que c'était Paul (j'ai eu un vote aussi pour Jacob)…. Mais non ! En même temps ça veux dire que j'arrive à cultivé un petit mystère. Chu contente de moi ! lol .**

**Je remercie : **_**Noleme**_** (tu veux que Leah casse la gueule à Paul ? je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour satisfaire ta requête. Paul est horripilant, je te l'accorde et je dois l'avouer, dès que je dois trouver un méchant c'est lui qui me viens à l'esprit !), **_**Zerucool**_**, **_**Lou**_**, **_**Mielle26**_** (ça me fait plez ce que tu m'as dit. J'essaie de montrer une autre facette de Leah, de la rendre plus humaine que celle de Stephanie Meyer qui est assez égoïste et méchante quoi que da ns le tome 4 elle montre plus de cœur),**_**Emichlo**_** pour vos revieuws et alertes.**

_Chp 11 : …..puis avec Elle._

_Avec mon frère on se regardent, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et à l'odeur je sais de qui il s'agit. _

_Que viens donc faire cette personne ici ?_

L'identité m'est confirmée lorsqu'au détour de chemin, je distingue sa silhouette. Mon frère me regarde, inquiet, pensant me voir de nouveau en colère. D'un clin d'œil, je lui fais comprendre que tout va bien. Je suis calme. La tempête est passée. Je sais que quelque soit le motif de la visite de cette personne, je ne lui sauterai pas au visage. Le loup enragé est rangé dans sa cage et pour un petit moment.

La silhouette se fait de plus en plus nette. À 25 mètres de nous elle s'arrête, hésitante, nous regarde et esquisse un faible sourire. Mon frère lui rend un franc sourire pendant que moi, voyants que la personne attend mon accord pour s'approcher d'avantage, je lui fais un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

Le soulagement se lit sur son visage et elle réduit vivement l'espace qui nous sépare. Seth, me donne une dernière étreinte avant de dire :

-Je vous laisse. Vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous dire.

Je ne dis rien. Il est au courant de mes remerciements pour toutes ses attentions. Prenant la place que Seth viens de laisser tout en gardant une certaine distance, la personne droite fixe les alentours. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ni elle, ni moi ne parlons. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle me dit :

-Je suis désolée pour tout Leah !

-Désolée pour quoi exactement Emily ?

-Pour ce qui t'arrive. Sans moi, tu n'en serais pas arrivée là. Je t'ai prit l'homme que tu aimais, tu a tout perdu et ça à cause de moi. Tu es isolée et c'est de ma faute.

Je ne dis rien. Réfléchissant à ses paroles. Emily est-elle responsable de mes malheurs ? Une partie de moi a envie de dire oui, me soulageant de toute responsabilité, mais se serait vache de ma part d'agir ainsi. Elle culpabilise déjà assez, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche. Je peux me montrer méchante mais j'ai mes limites quand même.

-Pas la peine de te fustiger autant. Tu as ta part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais mon isolement je ne le dois qu'à moi-même.

-J'aurais dû être d'avantage présente pour toi. T'aider au mieux et ne pas te laisser seule.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais envoyée balader. Mon fiancé m'a quitté pour ma cousine. La personne que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. J'étais blessée et humiliée. Tu aurais pu faire toutes les démarches, je ne t'aurais pas laissé approcher. Imagine un peu ce que j'aurais pu ressentir si la fille pour qui tu viens de te faire plaquer arrive chez toi pour te consoler. Excuse-moi mais ça aurais fait « je suis désolée pour toit mais je suis heureuse et je ne peux rien y faire ».

-J'ai tenté de vivre sans lui. Voyant la peine que ça te causait, j'ai refusé de le voir pendant un moment mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux vivre loin de lui. Ça nous détruirait.

-Je suis au courant. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai mais après Sam. C'est lui qui a brisé ses promesses. C'est lui qui m'a quitté. Toi, tu n'a fait que subir. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas et je t'en voulais. Comment osais-tu vivre ton bonheur sous mes yeux ? Je priais tout les jours pour que tu rentres chez toi. Mais depuis ma mutation j'ai appris ce qu'est l'imprégnation, ce phénomène irrévocable qui vous a touché tout les deux. J'ai su que tu n'y étais pour rien dans tout cela.

-Pourquoi arrives-tu à me pardonner mais pas à Sam ? Tout cela lui est arrivé contre son gré.

-Je sais. Aussi bizarre soit-il, je le tiens comme responsable. C'est lui qui s'est transformé, qui s'est imprégné. Il m'a abandonnée, m'a rejetée. J'ai été humiliée. J'étais celle que l'on venait de quitter pour une autre. La cocue. Même si ce qui lui arrive s'est fait contre son gré, il aurait dû me quitter bien avant au lieu de me laisser miroiter que nous allions vivre ensemble et nous marier. Il aurait du tout arrêter avant que je ne découvre la supercherie. Il aurait dû me quitter et attendre un moment avant de s'afficher avec toi en couple. C'est ce qui m'a le plus fait mal. Vous voir vivre votre amour aux yeux de tous alors que mes larmes n'étaient pas encore sèches.

-Tu as raison, nous aurions du nous montrer plus prévenants envers toi.

-Peut-être mais le mal est fait. On ne peut rien y faire.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je te comprendrais parfaitement.

-Vas-y tente toujours. Je vais voir si je décide d'y répondre ou pas.

-Est-ce que …..Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Sam ?

Et voilà La question. Suis-je toujours amoureuse de Sam ? Que répondre ? Non ? Se serait mentir mais ça la soulagerait. Oui ? La culpabilité serait toujours là mais au moins elle connaîtrait la vérité. Mes sentiments sont moins forts mais oui, j'aime toujours Sam. Il a été mon premier amour, toutes mes premières fois. Mon premier baiser, premier rendez-vous, le premier que j'ais touché, le premier qui m'ait vue nue (en dehors de mes parents lorsque j'étais petite), la personne à qui j'ai fait don de ma virginité. Tout ça et le fait qui lui et moi étions heureux avants cette histoire de loups et d'imprégnation. Nous étions honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il connaissait tout mes rêves, mes désirs. Il m'a confié toutes ses peines. La colère qu'il a pour son père; l'amour inconditionnel et le respect pour sa mère. Je l'ai poussé, encouragé à continuer ses études alors que lui voulait tout abandonner pour rentrer dans la vie active. Il a été mon pilier tout comme j'étais le siens.

Quand il m'a quitté, tout s'est écroulé. Je l'ai détesté tout autant que je l'aimais. Je voulais le vous souffrir tout comme moi je souffrais. Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il a été pour moi. Tout ce qu'il m'a apporté : stabilité, bonheur et l'espoir de vivre dans une famille heureuse. Je l'aime pour ses souvenirs. Pour ce qu'il a représenté pour moi.

Aussi sado que cela puisse paraître, je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'aimer parce que lorsque je le vois avec Emily, je suis jalouse. Lorsque je les vois tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui m'est passé sous le nez. Tout ce dont je suis privée. Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime et je ne peux rien n'y faire. Soufflant un bon coup je regarde ma cousine, celle que j'envie et lui dis droit dans les yeux :

-Oui je l'aime toujours !

Pour toute réponse elle me dit :

-Ah !

-Ce n'est pas de ton Sam dont je suis amoureuse mais du miens. De celui avec qui j'étais. Pour être plus simple, je suis amoureuse d'un souvenir.

Emily me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Elle semble perdue. A la vue de sa tête, j'explose de rire. Ses sourcils sont froncés, sa bouche est entrouverte. C'est tout simplement comique. Son expression s'accentue d'avantage lorsqu'elle se rend compte de mon hilarité.

-Je vois que je te fais rire. Tu fais partager…

-Je suis désolée mais tu verrais ta tête. Trop fort !

-Excuse moi d'être sceptique fasse à ta déclaration. Tu m'annonces être amoureuse d'un souvenir. Plutôt bizarre.

-Je te l'accorde. Mais comprends que tu n'a rien à craindre de moi. Je ne vais pas chercher à séduire Sam. Je me contente de fantasmer sur ma vie d'avant. Et puis quand bien même je chercherais à le draguer, ça serait peine perdue. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça. Imprégnation ou pas.

-Merci Leah. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Je ne veux pas prendre ça défense mais sache que Sam s'en veut énormément de te faire souffrir.

-Je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à me montrer gentille. J'ai mal et je dois le faire communiquer. Avec l'état de loup où tout le monde entend les pensées de chacun ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle me regarde hésitante. Ces traits se font plus sérieux. Je sens qu'elle s'apprête à me dire quelque chose d'important pour elle mais qu'elle ignore comment aborder le sujet. Je ne dis rien. Attendant simplement qu'elle prenne la parole. Je me doute bien que ce qu'elle souhaite me dire a un rapport avec Sam alors j'attends.

Ma cousine ouvre une première fois la bouche, s'apprête à parler puis se rétracte. Elle effectue ce petit manège plusieurs fois. Attendant toujours, je contemple la forêt pendant ce temps. Après sa quatrième tentative, elle se lance enfin :

-Leah, Je ne voudrais pas abuser et si tu refuses, je le comprendrais très bien mais sache que si je te le demande c'est parce que tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Même si ces derniers temps on est moins proches, tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi.

-Accouche Emily. Que veux-tu me demander ?

-On ne l'a pas encore annoncé officiellement mais Sam m'a demandé de l'épouser et je souhaite que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Ce coup ci c'est moi qui ne sais quoi dire. Wow ! Je me doutais bien que cela allait arriver. Ça suit une certaine logique. Ils s'aiment donc ils veulent se marier. Quoi de plus naturel. Je pourrais très bien mal le prendre et refuser catégoriquement sa demande mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour me faire mal qu'elle me le demande. Elle le fait parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Elle compte sur ma présence pour se moment important. Alors aussi pénible que sera ce moment pour moi, je lui réponds :

-Bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Heureuse de la réponse elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace en me murmurant des mercis à répétitions. Ça réaction quoi que quelques peu démesurée me fait. J'imagine bien le soulagement pour elle. Je doute que ça fait un moment qu'elle veut me le demander et qu'ils attendaient de me mettre au courant avant de l'annoncer officiellement. Comme pour confirmer ce que je pense, elle me dit :

-Tu ne sais pas combien ça le fait plaisir. Avec Sam nous voulions t'en parler en premier avant de le dire aux autres. Nous ne voulions pas te faire d'avantage de peine en te mettant devant le fait accompli.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, Sam voulais être présent pour te l'annoncer mais suite aux évènements d'aujourd'hui, l'absurdité de Paul et tout le reste, j'ai décidé de venir te parler et suite à notre conversation, je me suis lancée.

-Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça ira. Oh faite, comment as-tu su ou nous trouver ?

-Après que tu sois partie avec Seth et Embry, Sam a passé un savon à Paul. Il en a profité pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec les autres. Peu de temps après cette remise à niveau, Embry est arrivé. On lui a demandé ou tu étais et il nous a expliqué que vous aviez suivis le sentier et qu'ils t'avaient laissé te défouler pour évacuer ta colère. Il nous a dit être parti lorsque tu t'es mise à pleurer ne se sentant pas à sa place et préférant te laisser avec Seth.

-Il a bien fait. J'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il me voyait pleurer et que ça le surprenait de me voir « humaine ».

-Ne dit pas de bêtise. On sait tous que tu es humaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de te laisser un moment seule avec ton frère avant de venir te rejoindre et parler avec toi. Un peu comme avant.

-Tu as eu raison.

-En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout Leah ! Pour avoir acceptée et pour ta franchise. On en avait grandement besoin toi et loi.

Je ne dis rien mais j'approuve complètement. Cette petite discussion aura eu pour effet de faire revenir presque à la normale mes relations avec Emily. Cette journée en elle-même quoi que pénible émotionnellement m'aura été bénéfique. Elle m'aura permis de réduire quelque peu la carapace que je me suis forgée. Elle m'aura fait avancer.

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à Emily ? hein ?**

**Ça fessait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose qui permettrait de faire le point entre les deux cousines. Même si Leah garde une certaine rancune, elle fait des efforts pour Emily car quoi qu'il arrive, les liens du sang sont les plus fort !**

**Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Vous avez aimé ? Il y a pas d'action mais bon, c'était nécessaire je pense.**

**Je ne peux dire quand le prochain chapitre sera posté parce que je dois d'abord écrire celui de mon autre fic. Compté un bon mois * fait des yeux suppliants pour ne pas que vous m'en vouliez***

**Biz !**


	13. Chp 12 : stratégie

**Cc tt le monde ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Ce dernier et plutôt court mais il a une continuité avec le chp 13 qui Ô grande joie est déjà écrit ! Hip !hip !hip ! hourra !**

**Enfin bref, passons aux remerciements : emichlo; **

**John 23 (ça se passe de commentaire, je ss trop contente que tu l'ai lu. Entre espions ont se comprends ! lol) **

**missloup25; terra-fiction; lou; clems dionne black;**

**noleme (pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'intention de la faire finir avec quelqu'un mais c'est dans trrès longtemps. Pour l'instant, je ss la trame de Stephanie Meyer donc là, elle est célibataire. Et il se pourrait qu'un un moment ou un autre, il y ais un petit règlement de compte entre Leah et Paul ! à suivre !)**

_Chp 12 : Stratégie._

Je me sens plus légère et cela depuis hier. Depuis ma discussion avec Emily. Les pendules sont remises à l'heure entre elle est moi. Nous n'avons pas récupéré notre complicité d'avant mais ma haine est moins forte. Je lui en veux moins et ça culpabilité de m'avoir brisé le cœur à diminué, tout comme notre gêne.

J'ai enfin compris et acceptée que dans cette histoire, elle n'y est pour rien, tout comme Sam. Tout cela est un mauvais coup du destin et que nous n'avons fait que le subir. Aussi méchant soit-il.

Alors oui, je me sens plus légère. Libérée d'un poids qui pèse sur mes épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. Et je dois dire que ça tombe à pic parce qu'avec la menace qui viens de nous tomber dessus, toute la meute doit être parfaitement concentrée.

C'est dans cette humeur que je franchis la porte de chez Emily et Sam. Toute la meute est présente à l'exception de Jacob. Ce dernier est avec vampire girl et le télépathe. Ils ont mis en place une stratégie afin de diviser les nouveaux nés en deux pour qu'ensuite, la tuerie se fasse plus facilement. Mais aussi pour créer un effet de surprise.

Je m'assois auprès de mon frère qui m'a gentiment gardé une place auprès de lui. Emily me salue et je lui réponds d'un sourire franc. Geste qui étonne encore le reste de la meute peu habitué à tant d'amabilité de ma pars.

Une légère tension est palpable. L'objet de cette réunion : mettre en place une stratégie pour la bataille du lendemain. Nous sommes partagés par l'excitation d'avoir un peu d'action et l'angoisse de perdre l'un des nôtres.

Sam commence à nous expliquer son plan d'attaque :

-Comme vous le savez, Jacob est parti accompagner Bella au campement dans lequel elle passera la nuit afin de brouiller les pistes et faire en sorte que les nouveaux nés ne la trouvent pas demain, jour de la bataille.

-Traduction il est parti jouer le rôle de déodorant auprès d'elle afin de cacher la mauvaise odeur du sang froid.

-Merci pour cette précision Embry.

-De rien Alpha. Je trouvais juste qu'il était important de faire cette remarque.

-Pour en revenir à l'ordre du jour, avec les Cullen, nous avons décidé de créer un effet de diversion en nous scindant en 2. Ils vont les attendre dans la prairie tandis que nous les attendrons en embuscade dans la forêt adjacente.

-Et c'est là que l'éclate totale commence.

À cette remarque, je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu Quil, comme les autres, est pressé d'avoir un peu d'action. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne prennent pas tout cela au sérieux. Nous serons certes plus nombreux que les nouveaux nés mais le risque n'est pas moindre. Il peut toujours y avoir des blessés ou pire, des morts.

C'est dans ces moments là que je remarque à quel point ils sont jeunes. Ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser. Non pas qu'ils soient irresponsables mais pour eux, ce n'est qu'un petit combat de plus. Un défouloir. Je porte mon regard vers Sam et Paul. Ces derniers pensent la même chose que moi. Nous sommes tous trois les plus vieux, d'où cette maturité face à cette situation.

J'ai peur. Je ne leurs dirais pas mais j'ai peur pour eux. Tellement de scénarios peuvent se dérouler demain. Ils sont jeunes et n'ont encore rien vus. Ils leurs reste encore pleins de chose à découvrir. Ça me fout les boules en particulier pour Collin, Brady et Seth. Même pas 17 ans et déjà prêts à la bataille. Même dans l'armée, on ne recrute pas à cet âge Tout cela est injuste.

Comme pour soutenir ma pensée, Sam recadre les choses :

-Je sais que vous avez hâte de vous battre mais ne soyez pas laxistes. Prenez les choses aux sérieux. Demain, se sera notre première bataille. Jusque là, nous nous sommes contentés de chasser et hormis Laurent, nous n'avons jusque là pas d'autres expériences. Nous avons certes bénéficié des conseils de la famille Cullen en matière de nouveaux nés mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre les choses à la légère. Le premier qui fait du zèle aura affaire à moi. Je le mets sur la touche. C'est clair ?

Le silence se fait et les plus jeunes baissent les yeux à ce sermon mais nous répondons tous « oui » avec plus ou moins de conviction. Satisfait de cette réponse, Sam poursuit ses explications :

-je vais créer des binômes afin que chaque duo veille sur son coéquipier. Ça vous obligera à ne pas vous montrer trop fougueux. Quil et Embry vous ferez équipe tout comme Leah et Jacob. Paul, tu restes avec moi. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te mettre avec Leah. Avec vos caractères, ça peut vite tourner mal entre vous deux.

-Merci pour la confiance.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Leah. Vous deux ensemble, c'est trop dangereux. Vous vous laissez emporter trop facilement. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou avec Jacob mais je pense qu'il saura te canaliser. Et puis avec ta vitesse et sa stratégie, vous formerez un bon binôme. Collin et Brady, on a besoin de vous ici au cas où un vampire arrive à nous échapper.

-Dis plutôt que tu nous planques.

-Non Collin. Nous ne pouvons laisser le Push sans surveillance. Le risque est trop important. Il vous faut la protéger. Ces vampires nous ont déjà prouvés qu'ils pouvaient se montrer stratèges. Ils peuvent très bien décider de s'abreuver d'avantage avant le début du combat. Vous avez une place importante ici.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? Du tricot ?

-Pour cela frérot, il faudrait peut être que tu saches en faire. Où encore que tu saches quelles aiguilles il faut utiliser.

Seth me tire la langue puérilement. Quand je dis qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour tout ça. Néanmoins, je veux savoir ce que Sam a prévus pour lui. Il n'y a plus de binôme possible donc il ne sera pas au devant de la scène et ça, ça me rassure. Sam a beau dire ce qu'il veut pour rassurer Collin et Brady, il les a belle et bien planqués. Il les préserve du mieux qu'il peut.

-Seth, tu seras auprès de Bella et Edward. Tu vas assurer la garde au cas où.

-Yes ! Ça me permettra de passer du temps avec eux.

-Quoi ! Non mais tu te fous de moi Sam. Tu peux pas le mettre là-bas. Tu sais très bien que c'est le coin le plus dangereux. C'est elle que les nouveaux nés veulent. Ils vont tout faire pour la tuer. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Pas tant que ça Leah. Et n'oublie pas que Jacob brouille les pistes avec son odeur. Ils ne la trouveront pas.

-Non, c'est pas suffisant pour moi. Il y a toujours le risque que ce plan ne marche pas. Comme tu l'as dit, ils ont déjà fait preuve d'intelligence. Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre la supercherie.

-Il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive.

-Alors pas besoin d'y envoyer Seth. Le télépathe n'a qu'à assurer la défense de sa dulcinée seul.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois me préparer à toute éventualité.

-Tu te rends compte que tu te montres contradictoire là ? Et que tu jettes mon frère dans la gueule du loup ? Ces nouveaux nés vont tout faire pour la tuer. Ils ont été créés pour ça. Etre auprès de Bella sera plus dangereux que d'être sur le champ de bataille. Mets quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

- Merde Leah, ce n'est pas toi qui décides. Si Sam me met là-bas, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Arrête de vouloir me protéger. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Joues les mères poules avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tais-toi Seth. Tu n'as aucune conscience du danger. Tu n'as que 16 ans. Sam met moi à sa place.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi. Ta vitesse peut nous être utile. En plus ton animosité envers les Cullen ne me rassure pas.

-Je sais me contrôler et me montrer pro quant il le faut.

-N'argumentes pas, ma décision est prise. Tu m'es trop utile dans la forêt.

-Et Jacob, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait défendre Bella. Lui prouver ce dont il est capable pour grappiller des points dans sa stupide compétition avec le vampire.

-Tu viens toi-même de dire pourquoi je ne peux le mettre là-bas. Il pourrait très bien commettre un risque inutile pour se faire bien voir. Hors de question.

-Et bien démmerdes-toi mais trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de vous aux postes que je vous ai assigné. Et j'ai confiance en Seth. Il n'a que 16 ans mais il sait se montrer mature lors de situation dangereuse. Je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur. Le fait qu'il apprécie les Cullen est utile aussi. Il ne cherchera pas à contester une demande d'Edward. Je sais que ce dernier ne le mettra pas inutilement en danger.

-Mais…..

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'ai assez argumenté avec toi. Ma décision est prise.

Seth se penche vers moi. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me dit :

-T'inquiète pas soeurette. Je te promets de faire attention.

-T'a intérêt pace que si jamais tu joue les Rambo, je t'achève. C'est clair ?

-T'inquiète.

En guise de promesse, il me fait un baiser sur la joue. Je lui souris en retour mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, l'inquiétude est là et elle persistera jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

**Voili ? voilou, chp terminé ! **

**Alors ? à dans très bientôt pour la suite et devinez quoi ?… il y auras de l'action ! XD**

**Biz !**


	14. chp 13 : commence les choses sérieuses

**Hey ! Je vous l'avais dit, le chp 13 allé venir rapidement ! Chose promise chose dite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à décrire la scène de bataille contre les nouveaux nés. Mais bon, à force, j'y suis arrivé ! Alléluia ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Avant de passer à la lecture, mes habituel remerciement : emichlo drayna 7 Noleme (dite donc, tu n'apprécie vraiment pas Paul toi ? je te comprends, moi non plus je l'aime pas beaucoup.) John 23.**

**Voili, voilou, ça c'est fait. Bonne lecture. On se retrouve an bas !**

_Chapitre 13 : Enfin commence les choses sérieuses._

Je n'ai pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit. L'excitation, le stress, l'angoisse, toutes ces émotions ne font pas bon ménage. J'ai été tentée de prendre un somnifère mais la crainte d'être privée de la totalité de mes capacités pour aujourd'hui m'en a dissuadée.

À 6 heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, je me lève avec la ferme intention de prendre un bon café avant d'aller courir histoire de profiter de cette insomnie pour me maintenir en forme. Je passe devants la chambre de Seth. Ce dernier dort à poing fermé. Pas le moins du monde inquiet par ce qui vas se passer dans quelques heures. Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'y retrouve ma mère, une tasse de café en main. Le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de ma présence, elle me sourit. Je m'avance vers elle et lui fait un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour, puis me prépare un café. Nous ne disons rien. L'une comme l'autre savons que les mots ne servent à rien. Elle stresse sûrement plus que moi à l'idée de ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure.

Une fois le café bus, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je regarde ma mère et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que rien n'arrivera à Seth. Sam avait raison hier. Cullen ne le permettrait pas.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, j'ai Sam qui me surveille et Jacob va me coller au train donc ça ira. Prépare un super festin pour ce soir. Je t'aime.

Une fois dehors, je me précipite vers la forêt afin de me déshabiller et de laisser libre cour à ma personnalité lupine. Je m'attendais à être seule à cette heure-ci mais je suis surprise de sentir la présence de mon Alpha à quelques mètres de moi. Je vais le rejoindre et lui demande :

-_Que fais tu là Sam ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas au près d'Emily ?_

-_Je voudrais mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne fais que me tourner et me retourner alors plutôt que de la déranger dans son sommeil, j'ai préféré sortir me défouler._

_-Tu es stressé ?_

_-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?_

_-Si mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. J'ai peur pour Seth._

_-Moi c'est pareil sauf que je m'inquiète pour chacun d'entre vous. En tant qu'Alpha, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. J'espère avoir fait les bons choix._

_-Tu n'en avais pas d'autre._

_-Pourtant hier tu les as remis e doute._

_-Je sais mais ça touchais Seth. Tu sais très bien combien que je peux me montrer protectrice lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.-En effet. J'aurais aimé le planquer à la Push comme Brady et Collin mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un auprès de Bella et Edward. Je ne peux te mettre, n'y Jacob, n'y les autres car j'ai besoin de vous en première ligne. Je sais que Seth assumera parfaitement ce rôle. Il est responsable et bon bagarreur. Peut être pas autant que Paul mais il a de bonnes défenses. Et puis il n'est pas avec n'importe qui. Il est avec Edward. Avec son talent, Seth est en sécurité._

_-T'as pas tord. On a put voir ce que donnaient ses capacités au combat. Mais n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour lui._

_-Et c'est normal. Tu es sa sœur. J'aurais trouvé ça étrange que tu ne t'inquiètes pas…Tu viens, on vas se balader. Ça va nous détendre._

_-Comment réagit Emily ?_

_-Elle s'inquiète même si elle se refuse à me l'avouer. Cependant, elle fait preuve d'un incroyable optimisme. Pour elle, tout vas bien se passer._

_-Emily, n'a jamais était pessimiste. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature._

_-Tout le contraire de toi. Tu manques cruellement de confiance._

_-La faute à qui ? Le passé m'a prouvé plus d'une fois que j'avis raison de l'être._

Un silence s'installe entre nous pendant que nous continuons notre balade. J'ai peut être été trop directe. Encore une fois.

-_Je suis désolé Leah._

_-Je sais._

_-Emily m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes votre conversation. Je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous._

_-C'est ma cousine, ma famille. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour un truc dont elle n'est responsable qu'inconsciemment. _

_-Alors que moi j'étais conscient de tout. Tu ne me pardonneras pas._

_-Peut être un jour. Mais tu m'en demandes trop d'un coup. Ma rage envers toi c'est estompée et j'ai appris grâce à Emily à voir les choses de ton point de vue. Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal._

-_Tu es beaucoup plus généreuse que ce que tu ne laisses paraître. T'a réconciliation avec Emily et beaucoup plus importante qu'avec moi. Et puis je mérite d'attendre encore un peu._

_-S'il te plait Sam. Ne joue pas les martyrs. Pas avec moi._

_-Si tu le prends comme ça. En tout cas, retournons chez moi. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver._

Doucement, nous arrivons au lieu dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Paul arrive. Il est suivit de près par Embry et Quil. Ce dernier demande où est Jacob. Sam lui réponds qu'il est en compagnie de Bella et qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver pour laisser place à Seth.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs vient d'arriver au campement. Il est d'humeur joyeuse. Pas le moins du monde stressé. Tout le contraire de moi.

_-Leah, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne vais commettre aucune imprudence. Promis._

_-Je sais._

_-Puisque tu es là Seth, ça veut dire que Jacob ne vas pas tarder. Vous connaissez les règles. Pas de folie, vous restez avec votre binôme et vous vous aidez. Bien entendu, si vous constatez qu'un autre binôme à besoin d'aide, vous l'aidez. Surtout, donnez vous à font et n'oubliez pas les règles que les Cullen nous ont appris : pas de contact frontalier et ne les laissez pas enrouler leurs bras autour de vous._

_-T'inquiètes Sam, on va assurer comme des bêtes._

_-Sympas le double sens de ta phrase Embry._

Cette légère pointe d'humour me fait sourire. C'est du bas de gamme mais au moins ça me fait me fait sentir moins stressée. En toute dernière recommandation Sam nous dit :

_-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. On vas former un triangle entre l'entrée de la clairière et le centre de la forêt. On va les laisser s'engouffrer dans celle-ci, une fois que c'est fait, on leurs saute dessus. Quil et Embry vous prenez le flanc droit. Leah et Jacob vous serez à gauche. Paul et moi on se positionne à la pointe du triangle. Vous êtes prêts ?_

_-Moi je suis prête mais mon coéquipier et aux abonnés absents pour le moment._

_-Ne rêve pas de te débarrasser de moi. Mets-toi en place, j'arrive dans 2 minutes._

Jacob en effet n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je vais donc me mettre en position. Jacob arrive quelques secondes après moi. Tout de suite un étrange sentiment d'allégresse m'envahit. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne peut pas être moi. Je suis en rien contente. Cette bataille ne m'est en rien quelque chose de joyeux. Je tente de comprendre lorsque je perçois une image de Jacob.

Oh c'est écœurant !

Monsieur est tout fou parce qu'il vient de voler un baiser à vampire girl. Du grand n'importe quoi.

_-Je ne lui ai pas volé de baiser. Elle m'a embrassé de plein gré._

_- De ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Tu as usé de stratégie pour qu'elle te donne ce que tu veux._

_-Peut être mais j'ai la preuve qu'elle m'aime. Elle a besoin de moi. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_-Tu fais pitié Jacob._

_-Parce que toi peut être non ? De nous deux, tu es bien pire que moi niveau cas désespéré._

_-Moi je n'use pas de stratégie pour me faire aimer !_

_-Non, toi tu espères pour quelque chose dont tu n'as plus aucune chance._

On s'affronte tout deux du regard. Il m'insupporte tout autant que je l'insupporte. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui faire ravaler ses dents et je sens que lui aussi.

Sam intervient durement :

_-Stop ! Utilisez cette colère pour tuer les nouveaux nés. Vous réglerez vos comptes après s'il le faut._

_-Wow Jacob, tu as tout déchiré !_

_-Félicitation mon pote._

_-Embry et Quil calmez-vous. Que tout le monde se reconcentre. Ils arrivent. Je perçois leur puanteur._

Le silence s'installe. Jacob se place à mes côtés. En me reconcentrant, l'odeur me parvient. Je me focalise sur celle-ci et la rage qu'elle me provoque.

Au fil des secondes, la tension se fait de plus en plus forte. Cette dernière n'est pas mauvaise. C'est comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à faire du saut à l'élastique. On est stressé à l'idée de sauter mais une fois fait, on a qu'une envie, c'est recommencer. On est anxieux par l'idée même, mais on sait que l'on va aimer. Et bien là, c'est la même chose. La tension va vite laisser place à l'adrénaline du combat.

Je fais un rapide état de conscience de mes confrères et remarque que nous sommes tous dans le même état d'esprit.

Les secondes défilent mais paraissent durer une éternité. L'odeur se rapproche de plus en plus et très vite, le premier vampire apparaît. Il est suivi de près par huit nouveaux nés. Ils sont tous vêtus de vieux vêtements dépareillés. En plus de leur odeur naturelle déplaisante, leurs vêtements dégagent eux aussi une sale odeur. Il y en a de tous les âges. Ça va de 16 jusqu'à 25 ans. La couleur de leurs yeux rouges foncé voir bordeaux prouve qu'ils sont bel et bien de jeunes vampires. Leurs regards sont déterminés.

Ils s'enfoncent d'avantage dans la forêt suivent une seule et même odeur, celle des Cullen. Espérant y trouver le saint graal autrement dit : Bella. Ils paraissent obnubilés par ce seul objectif.

Jugeant l'avancée des nouveaux nés suffisante, Sam nous permet de passer à l'attaque. Jacob et moi, nous nous regardons, un dernier hochement de tête et nous voilà partis.

Je fonce à pleine vitesse. Les nouveaux nés stupéfaits par notre arrivée se sont arrêtés dans leur course. Ils nous regardent l'œil agar, ne sachant comment réagir. Je profite de cette immobilité pour accélérer le pas et en attraper un. Je remarque que sur ma droite Sam et Paul sont déjà en prise avec un vampire. A partir, de là, tout s'accélère.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'un grand brun. Je donne une impulsion et lui saute dessus, la gueule grande ouverte. Je referme celle-ci sur son bras droit. D'un vif coup de tête, je le lui arrache. Il pousse un hurlement mais se ressaisie vite. De son autre bras, il m'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres. Je me redresse et lui fonce dessus. Il tente de me prendre par la taille mais je dévie au dernier au moment. Occupé à vouloir me tuer, il ne voit pas arriver Jacob qui d'un grand coup de mâchoire l'attrape au niveau des jambes, le faisant tomber. J'en profite alors pour me jeter sur lui telle une lionne affamée et lui arrache la tête.

A peine le temps de savourer cette mort, nous repartons à l'attaque. Dans ma ligne de lire, une blonde avec un bonnet gris. Je lui donne un coup de patte et elle part s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle se redresse et me fonce dessus. Je fais de même. On continue l'une comme l'autre, prêtes pour la collision lorsque d'un bond elle atterrit derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner à mon tour avant qu'elle ne referme ses bras autour de moi. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Réagissant plus vite que moi, elle me donne un violent coup de poing. Ça fait mal mais pas suffisamment pour me mettre K-O.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et me précipite sur elle, la gueule ouverte. Je lui saute dessus et engouffre sa tête que je croque d'un coup. Le bruit de ses os brisés raisonne en moi. Le son est horrible mais bon, tout ça c'est pour la bonne cause.

Après mettre assurée qu'elle était bien morte, je m'autorise un coup d'œil pour voir comment se débrouillent les autres. Jacob termine d'étêter son adversaire. Sam et Paul sont aux prises chacun avec un vampire mais vu la situation ils s'en sortent très bien. Je cherche après Quil et Embry mais ne les trouvent pas. Où peuvent-ils être ? C'est Jacob qui répond à mon interrogation :

-_Leur vampire a pris la fuite. Ils sont partis à sa recherche. Cependant il était rapide et n'ont réussi à l'attraper qu'à la clairière. Du coup, Sam leur __a__ dit de rester aider les Cullen._

-_Ok je vois._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin la conversation que Sam dit : _

_-Jacob, Leah. Un nouveau né s'enfui._

D'un même mouvement, on se retourne vers l'endroit qui nous est indiqué. Contre toute attente, il ne prend pas la direction de la clairière mais le chemin qui mène à Bella. Nous nous précipitons vers lui. Comme je suis plus rapide, je parcours plus vite la distance qui nous sépare du vampire. Ni une, ni deux, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se retourner qu'avec mes pattes, je l'écrase et lui arrache la tête.

-_Tu vois que j'avais besoin de toi. T'a rapidité nous est plus qu'utile._

Sam ne peut s'empêcher une remarque, pour une nouvelle fois démontrer que ses choix sont les bons.

Nous rassemblons tout les corps en un seul tas puis y mettons le feu. Ayant terminé notre travail dans la forêt, nous partons rejoindrent les Cullen.

Ces derniers ont presque terminé avec leur lot de nouveaux nés. Le grand baraqué termine d'achever son adversaire. Le lutin et celui qui nous a conseillé lors des entraînements, Jasper si je me souviens s bien sont chacun au prise avec un vampire. Embry délaisse sa proie déjà bien amochée à Quil et part aider blondie en lutte avec une vampirette très agile. Le doc à croc et sa femme sont plus loin. Ils parlent avec un nouveau né. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Etrange comportement mais avec ses Cullen, on peu s'attendre à tout.

Je reste à la lisère de la forêt en compagnie des autres en attendant que chacun ait terminé avec son adversaire. Je tente de savoir ce que fait Seth mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Il est très concentré mais j'ignore pourquoi. La seule chose que je perçois c'est une euphorie et de la fierté. Apparemment il est saint et sauf. C'est déjà ça.

Rassurée, je reporte mon attention sur ce qui se passe devant moi. Il n'y a plus aucun mouvement ennemi. Ils sont tous mort. Des corps et des membres arrachés gisent à terre. La scène parait macabre mais elle est en réalité le symbole de notre victoire. Seul persiste le vampire que doc a épargné.

Tout est terminé, la pression se relâche. La menace étant vaincue, nous ne sommes plus en position de défense. C'est à ce moment là que surgit de nulle part, apparaît un nouveau né. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me jette sur lui. Cependant, il arrive à esquiver mon attaque et me décroche un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant d'attraper ma mâchoire dans le but de me la décrocher. Je tente de me débattre mais je suis bloquée. Une simple impulsion de sa part et je suis morte.

Soudain, ses mains ne sont plus sur moi. N'ayant plus personne derrière moi, je m'effondre au sol. Je tourne la tête pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui vient de me venir en aide et constate qu'il s'agit de Jacob.

Ce dernier a le dessus sur le vampire mais dans l'action, ils roulent sur eux même ce qui les fait changer de position. Là, tout vas très vite. Personne n'a le temps de l'aider. Le nouveau né arrive à avoir une emprise sur Jacob. Il enroule ses bras autour de lui et appuis fortement sur ça cage thoracique.

Le bruit de ses os brisé mêlé au feulement de douleur de Jacob est horrible. Nous sommes tous paralysés par sa souffrance. Jacob s'effondre au sol, les dégâts sont tels qu'il retrouve sa forme humaine. Sam et Paul sortient de leur stupeur et se précipitent sur le nouveau né qu'ils tuent en deux temps trois mouvements.

Toute la meute rejoint la forêt pour reprendre forme humaine. Une fois fait, nous nous précipitons sur Jacob qui est déjà entre les mains du doc. La souffrance se lie sur son visage et son état semble critique. Le doc après un rapide diagnostique nous annonce qu'il a les côtes de cassées et que la régénération due à notre état n'arrange pas les choses.

Dépité par ce qu'il vient d'arriver mais aussi jalouse de n'avoir pas réussi toute seule, je lance :

-Pourquoi est-il intervenu ? Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule.

-Ta gueule Leah ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu fais vraiment chier.

-Arrêtez ! Paul-Leah, l'heure n'est pas de savoir à qui la faute. Nous devons porter de toute urgence Jacob chez lui.

Les paroles de Sam à peinent prononcées, nous nous agenouillons auprès de Jacob et le transportons au plus vite chez Billy.

**Alors ? Est ce que la scène de la bataille vous à plut ? Elle est pas trop rapide ?**

**Je n'ai pas voulu faire comme dans le film ou vampire et loup se battent sur le même terrain parce que dans les livres, Stephanie Meyer, précise que les nouveaux nés sont divisés en deux. D'ailleurs dans la nouvelle sur Bree, cette dernière l'explique aux Volturi qu'ils s'étaient divisés et que ceux partie dans la forêt ne sont jamais revenus (normal, les loups les ont croquée avant :D)**

**Encore une fois Leah, a fait des sienne et passe pour la vilaine louve de la meute. Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre (ou deux max) je vais directement passer au moment ou Leah intègre la meute de Jacob. Selon moi, c'est là que de véritable changement s'opère en elle. Une fois qu'elle a coupé tout pont avec Sam.**

**Enfin, je n'en suis pas encore au stade de l'écriture. Je réfléchie à la tournure que va prendre les événements. Une chose est sure, je ne vais pas publier de suite. Pour l'instant, je me focalise sur mon autre fic.**

**Voili !voilou ! biz !**


	15. chp 14 : un nouveau départ

**Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir. En cette belle soirée d'hiver je poste ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé de faire un bond dans le temps et passer directement au passage ou Leah intègre la meute de Jacob. Selon moi, c'est à partir de là que s'opère un véritable changement chez cette dernière. Enfin bref, pour ne pas passer du coq à l'âne d'un chapitre à l'autre, celui-ci explique le pourquoi du comment Leah intègre la nouvelle meute. J'espère que l'explication vous satisfera….**

**Passons aux traditionnelles remerciements à : emichlo TW4ever76 mlodie (j'ai bien compris ce qui ne te plaisais pas dans la fic, merci de m'en avoir fait part. Pour te répondre Leah a été brisé par Sam. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle pardonne plus facilement à Emily que Sam.); Noleme (en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis dis : « il ne faut pas décevoir Noleme, ça fait un moment qu'elle attend après se règlement de compte entre Leah et Paul. Alors il faut que j'assure» J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes.) Kim mielle26 lorenzo.**

**Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre. **

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Chp 14 : un nouveau départ._

Trois mois venaient de passer depuis cette fameuse bataille. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis.

Assise au bord de la falaise, je pense à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Tout est allé tellement vite, j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer.

Après avoir transporté Jacob blessé chez son père, nous avons attendu l'arrivé du Doc à Croc. Les heures qui ont suivies ont été horribles. Ses os ayant commencé à se ressouder, il a fallut tout briser afin de les placer correctement. Entendre ses cris, sa souffrance a été une véritable torture pour toute la meute.

Pour moi, tout cela raisonnait telle une torture et le rappel incessant de ma faute. Parce que oui, j'avais fauté. J'avais beau clamer haut et fort le contraire, en mon fort intérieur, je me savais coupable.

Si seulement pour une fois, j'avais écouté les autres. Si seulement je n'avais pas ce besoin de faire mes preuves à chaque fois.

Cet acte d'une totale inconscience, n'avait qu'un seul but : prouver aux autres ma place, mon utilité. Leurs montrer que je vaux autant qu'eux.

Tout ça pour quoi ?...pour avoir faillit tuer Jacob.

Cet acte a raisonnait en moi comme une prise de conscience. J'avais besoin de changement. Mes réactions devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. J'avais se continuel besoin de prouver quelque chose. De faire valoir mon existence. Tout cela n'était ni bon pour moi, ni pour ma famille, ni pour la meute. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ.

Partir ?

Un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Il y a encore trop de menaces qui flottent au dessus de nos têtes.

Comment faire alors ?

L'opportunité m'a été donnée par Jacob. Il m'a permis de me libérer, de passer à autre chose. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je lui vaudrais de m'avoir offert la possibilité de m'échapper de cette prison ?

Ce qui s'est passé ?

Bella Swan, n'a pas trouvé mieux que d'épouser son vampire. Chose que je considère comme écœurante et qui a brisé le cœur de Jacob. Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'il a ressentit lorsqu'il a appris cette grandiose nouvelle.

Complètement déprimé, il a voulut l'oublier et tourner la page. La sachant devenus Madame Cullen et futur ennemie, il a voulut la considérer comme morte. Bien entendu, il a été incapable de se passer d'elle. Avec du temps, il aurait pu je pense mais il a finit par aller chez les Cullen.

C'est suite à une visite de Charlie le père de Bella qu'il s'est inquiété. Ce dernier était venu se plaindre que les Cullen refusaient qu'il voit sa fille prétextant une quelconque maladie. Pour Jacob, cette excuse signifiait que Bella avait été transformée et que n'étant pas capable de se maitriser face à des humains, il lui était interdit de voir son père. Jacob a voulut se rassurer en allant voir de ses propres yeux que malgré son mariage, Bella était toujours humaine. Celle qu'il connaît et qu'il aime.

Cette petite visite n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Madame, lors de son voyage de noce à fêté comme il se doit sa nouvelle condition de femme mariée. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme pour n'importe qui et elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Une grossesse tout aussi inopinée qu'étrange.

Une fois passé le choc et le dégout à la vue de l'état de Bella, Jacob est venu nous faire un bilan de la situation. La réaction de Sam ne s'est pas fait attendre. Ce qu'engendre Bella ne pouvait vivre. Il a voulut mener une vendetta afin de la tuer. Seulement, lorsque Jacob a compris que tuer la chose entrainerait la mort (définitive) de Bella, il s'y est opposé.

C'est alors que l'opposition entre les deux a fait ressortir l'état d'autorité naturel de Jacob. En tant que descendant d'Ephraïm Black, il a la légitimité de pouvoir être un Alpha. Ce qui le rebute au plus au point mais qui dans ce conflit s'est révélé nécessaire. Il a ainsi passé outre l'autorité de Sam et est allé prévenir les Cullen d'une attaque imminente.

Sam était en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Non seulement, il est passé à côté d'un élément de surprise pour mener son attaque, d'un atout majeur pour la meute mais surtout, il s'est senti trahit. C'était la première fois que tous deux étaient réellement opposés sur un point. Jusque là, lors d'une divergence d'opinions, l'un expliquait à l'autre le pourquoi du comment et ils trouvaient un terrain d'entente. Mais ce conflit tournant autour de Bella, la réaction de Jacob a été virulente et il nous a quittés. Deux Alpha ne pouvant diriger une même meute, Jacob est partie formant ainsi à lui seul sa propre meute.

Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas vraiment impliquée dans ce conflit. Je restais stoïque face à tout cela. Mais lorsque mon frère a décidé de rejoindre Jacob dans sa défense aux sangsues j'ai été dans un premier temps en colère. A cause de son amour inconditionnel, je perdais toute capacité de pouvoir veiller sur Seth. Veille dont il aura d'autant plus besoin qu'il se retrouve à jouer le chien de garde auprès de vampirette qui a l'incroyable capacité d'attirer le danger à elle.

Puis une chose est arrivée ! C'est tout bête mais ça a été l'élément déclencheur. Jacob et Seth venaient de partir et tout le monde était dépité. Ça nous a donné un sacré coup au moral. Quil et Embry venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami et Sam l'un de ces meilleurs combattants.

Que nous reste t-il à faire ?

En pleine forêt en compagnie des autres, je réfléchissais aux possibilités que nous avions. Il nous était impossible de mener une attaque contre les Cullen maintenant. Avec Seth et Jacob à leurs côté en plus de leurs capacités extraordinaires, toute attaque nous mènerait à l'échec. Ce raisonnement quoi que logique ne semblait pas l'être pour Paul.

-On ne peut quand même pas rester ici à attendre que ce monstre vienne au monde. Nous devons agir et tout de suite !

-Ah oui ! Et que proposes-tu gros malin?

-Tout simplement qu'on attende la tombée de la nuit et qu'on aille régler leurs comptes.

-Bravo Monsieur stratège. Seulement, tu as oublié des détails dans ton plan. Ils sont maintenant plus nombreux que nous et ont avec eux un télépathe qui saura ce que nous apprêtons à faire avant même que l'on arrive au bord de leur terrain. De plus Jacob et Seth sont là-bas. Il est hors de question qu'on les attaque.

-Je me fiche de ton frère et Jacob Leah. Ils sont partis, nous ont quittés. Maintenant se sont des ennemis. !

-Nan mais tu t'entends ? Tu serais prêt à te battre contre tes frères ? Tu te soucies si peu des autres ?

-Ne viens pas faire des leçons de morale Leah. Tu es mal placée.

Je me retourne vers Sam surprise par les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ne joue pas l'innocente. Tu as parfaitement compris. Bien sûr il est hors de questions que nous attaquions nos propres frères. Ton frère. Mais ne parle pas de souci envers les autres. Depuis que tu es là Leah, tu ne te soucies que de toi et de ton frère. T'es tu seulement souciée de ce que pouvait ressentir Embry, Jacob ou même moi lorsque tu as remis sur le tapis l'identité du père d'Embry ? T'es tu seulement souciée de ce que pouvait ressentir la meute lorsque tu te pensais à longueur de temps des images de notre passé ? As-tu pensé à la peine que tu as causée à Emily pendant tout ce temps ? T'es tu demandée ce que ça me faisais de te voir t'accrocher désespérément à notre ancien amour ? Alors non Leah ne viens pas jouer la moralisatrice parce que tu n'es définitivement pas la bonne personne.

-Je sais parfaitement où sont mes tords. Mais j'ai souffert, je souffre même encore de tout ça. J'ai pas était des plus sympas certes mais tu ne peux nier que je fais des efforts. Tu m'as brisée ! Le comprends-tu ? Et ensuite j'atterris ici et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis humaine quoi que vous puissiez penser. J'ai un cœur et des sentiments. Je ne peux pas les renier. Je ne suis pas une machine.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande. Mais tout simplement de faire des efforts. De penser aux autres plutôt qu'à toi. De redevenir la Leah que j'ai connue et non cette femme triste et froide que tu es devenue.

-En d'autres termes Leah. Puisque tu te dis humaine, comporte-toi comme telle.

Je jette un regard noir à Paul. De quoi se mêle t-il ? Tout cela dépasse bien plus la discussion de départ. Il n'est plus question de la meute mais de Sam et moi. De ce qu'il me demande. Alors acerbe je lance à cet ignorant :

-La ferme Paul. Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Mais si, ça me concerne, ça nous concerne tous. Ta présence nous emmerde. Ton humeur de chienne nous emmerde. Ton comportement téméraire nous emmerde. Tu nous emmerdes Leah ! On ne sait pas comment réagir avec toi. Quoi te dire ou quoi faire. Tu es seule et tu l'as toujours été. Seulement ici s'est une meute. Il ne peut y avoir de comportements individualistes.

Je regarde Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady à la recherche d'un peu de soutien mais tous ont la tête baissée comme honteux. Aucun d'eux ne réagit, ne prend ma défense. Bien sûr que non puisque c'est ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Désespérée, je regarde Sam. Je n'y vois que de la déception. Pas envers Paul pour m'avoir dit tout ça. Mais envers moi. Comme pour approuver les dires de ce dernier, il encre son regard au moins, hoche la tête et détourne son regard. Se refusant ainsi à voir la peine que me cause toute cette histoire.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux jointes par la colère. C'est ce à quoi se résume ma place ici. Malgré les efforts faits ces derniers temps, je reste l'intruse, l'indésirable. La chute est douloureuse. Beaucoup plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Pour m'enfoncer d'avantage, Paul qui a remarqué ma tentative désespérée de me faire aider par Sam me dit :

-Tu vois Leah, même Sam pense la même chose que moi. On pense tous la même chose. Tu nous es insupportable. Un électron libre qui n'en fait qu'à ça tête.

Ses mots me sont intolérables. Je ne peux en attendre d'avantage. Je vais partir mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de me libérer. De faire ce dont je rêve depuis un moment.

Je ferme les yeux et focalise toute ma colère sur Paul. Je lui crache au visage et me transforme avant même qu'il ne réagisse face à mon acte. En position de défense, j'attends qu'il se manifeste. A son tour il se transforme et nous nous affrontons du regard.

Lui comme moi attendons que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Las de ce petit jeu, il se jette sur moi la gueule grande ouverte. Je l'évite de justesse et lui donne un coup de patte. Il secoue la tête comme pour ce remettre les idées en place et me charge à pleine puissance. Je ne peux le parer et d'un coup de tête il m'envoie valser sur plusieurs mètres. Je me redresse et en même temps, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Le choc est rude mais nous nous dressons sur nos pattes arrières et nous donnons des coups de pattes tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Il m'atteint au visage et au flan. Pour ma part, je le sais touché à l'abdomen et à la patte droite. Essoufflé de se tenir ainsi, on se remet à quatre pattes. Paul plus difficilement que moi à cause de sa blessure à la patte. Cependant, ça ne l'arrête pas. Vif, il se retourne me donne un coup de queue puis les crocs en avant, il me choppe au niveau de la clavicule gauche qu'il sert durement. Un craquement sonore se fait suivre par un couinement de douleur de ma part.

Satisfait par ce qu'il vient de me faire, il relâche prise et s'éloigne espérant m'avoir donné une leçon. J'ai mal, même très mal mais je ne me débite pas. Je me redresse péniblement tout en m'appuyant le moins possible sur ma patte gauche. Je pousse un hurlement qui fait retourner Paul. Ce dernier surpris dans un premier temps se remet en position d'attaque. Je perçois en lui la satisfaction de pouvoir me remettre à ma place. Il a un air satisfait que je souhaite lui retirer le plus douloureusement possible.

A ce stade, je ne sais plus qui de l'humaine ou de la bête prends le dessus mais je charge à mon tour sur lui. Ma patte me fait mal mais je m'en fiche. L'envie de le battre et plus forte que tout. Rapide comme jamais je l'envoie valser contre un arbre. Sonné, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se redresser, saute la gueule ouverte et le mord au flan. Ce coup ci, c'est à lui d'hurler de douleur. Je place alors ma patte au niveau de sa gorge et appuie dessus. Bloqué par la souffrance de son flan, il n'arrive pas à réagir et je le sens paniqué.

Voyant qu'il ne pourra pas rappliquer, je le relâche et me retourne vers Sam qui est stupéfait par ce que je viens de faire. Il fait un pas en avant souhaitant surement s'enquérir de la santé de Paul mais je lui grogne dessus. Ce qui le fait immédiatement reculer. Derrière moi, Paul a repris forme humaine. Blessé, essoufflé et vexé.

Un coup d'œil à ses côtes pour voir si la blessure est grave, je remarque qu'il saigne mais pas suffisamment pour nécessiter des soins d'urgence. Rassuré parce que je ne veux pas sa mort, je tourne le dos à la meute et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Échappant ainsi à cette meute de malheur.

Lorsque je considère m'être assez éloignée, je reprends forme humaine. Libre et nue, je continue à pied pour prendre la direction de chez moi. Après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, je quitte la forêt et rentre à la maison. Par chance, ma mère, n'est pas là. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon épaule et violette. Accompagné d'une grimace, j'effectue des mouvements de rotation pour voir si elle est démise ou juste foulé. Par chance, c'est la deuxième option. Il suffira de mettre mon bras en écharpe pour la nuit et le lendemain elle sera comme neuve.

J'inspecte le reste de mon corps. Des coupures un peu partout. Principalement au visage et au ventre mais elles se referment déjà.

Épuisée par tout ça, je vais dans ma chambre m'habille d'un simple t-shirt et d'un shorty puis m'allonge sur mon lit. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne peux retourner dans la meute. Paul m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Quant à Sam, il souhaite que je change. Que je redevienne celle que j'étais. Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux redevenir cette Leah. Ça serait retourner en arrière et me briser une nouvelle fois. Cette Leah croyait en l'avenir et était beaucoup plus sympa mais elle était aussi éperdument amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aime plus. Sam veut faire resurgir du passé une personne qui ne peut vivre à notre époque. Elle serait incompatible avec ce que je veux devenir. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de me construire un nouveau moi loin de tout ça. Loin de la meute et de la Push. Mais surtout, de Sam.

Alors que faire ?

Je pense à mon frère et ma mère. Les seules personnes qui me soutiennent. Puis la solution me vient à l'esprit. Ils sont ma seule famille et j'ai besoin d'eux. Seulement, Seth et parti aider Jacob. Alors si je veux pouvoir l'avoir auprès de moi et veiller sur lui, je n'ai qu'une option : rejoindre la meute de Jacob.

Cette idée ne m'enchante pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être auprès de mon frère et de pouvoir m'éloigner de Sam.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée moi aussi à aider les Cullen et à jouer les chiens de garde pour défendre la progéniture de Bella. Jacob n'a pas était très réjouit de ma venue mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Ce n'est pas tant ma présence qui le dérange mais plus le fait de se trouver responsable d'une mini meute. Il n'avait jamais prévu ça.

Il s'accommode, nous nous accommodons tous. Ce n'est que le début mais pour l'instant nous sommes bien partis. Je suis bien partie pour devenir une nouvelle Leah. Loin de mes conflits d'autrefois.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé. Alors ?**

**Est-ce que le conflit entre Paul et Leah vous à plut ? Etait-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

**Le bond dans le temps n'est pas trop radical ? Dites moi tout !**

**Biz et au chapitre suivant.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous. Comme je l'avais expliqué dans la note que j'ai remplacé par ce chapitre, j'ai été assez prise ces derniers temps par une charge de travail accumulé dans ma formation dû à mon retard qu'en au début de mon stage. De plus ma béta Milie jade avait elle aussi beaucoup de boulot. Elle m'a apprise qu'elle devait arrêter de me relire à cause de ça. Je la remercie infiniment pour tout le boulot qu'elle a accomplis jusque là. Elle a pris le temps de me relire et était toujours de bon conseil….**

**J'ai entre temps trouvé une nouvelle béta via mon autre fic : « au croisement de deux vies » : ORACSTEPH. C'est donc ORACSTEPH qui a corrigé se chapitre. Une ovation pour cette nouvelle venue….hip !hip !hip ! houra ! XD**

**Bon fini de rigolé, je vais vous laissé lire le chapitre. Ça fait assez longtemps que vous attendez. Mais d'abord passons aux remerciements :**

**Virginie (tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir. Pour te répondre, j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui vas se passer par la suite mais je ne développe pas plus, j'en parle à la fin du chapitre. Tu n'auras cas me donner ton avis. Je suis encore incertaine qu'en à la possibilité d'imprégnation pour Leah. Ça reste assez flou…) **

**Mrs Esmee Cullen (je t'avais dis que ça n'allait pas prendre de temps avant la publication. Je n'ai pas respecté mon engagement, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aime pas décevoir les gens comme ça. Je m'en excuse) **

**melodie93 (désolé que tu ai trouvé le chapitre précédent bof, j'espère que celui-ci est mieux. je m'efforce d'écrire quelques chose à la hauteur de vos espérances. En tout cas n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre point négatifs ou positifs à me faire part) **

**tw4ever76 (oci bizarre soit-il Paul est un personnage que j'aime bien. Mais il me fallait un méchant et je ne pouvais pas mettre Sam à ce rôle. Il en fait déjà assez…..vu le caractère de Paul, je trouvais que ça collait bien. Lol. Peut être que plus tard les choses iront mieux entre eux…fin très loin dans l'histoire. Lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Leah risque de s'enfoncer mais elle pleine de ressources, elle remontra la pente. Je suis sure quez toi aussi. Même si je ne te connais pas. Vu ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Le grand amour compte beaucoup pour nous. Il est ce à quoi on se réfère tout le temps. Hélas, il n'y a pas de remède miracle. Il faut laisser le temps panser les plaies et aller de l'avant. Faire de nouvelles rencontres : amicale ou amoureuse. S'occuper pour ne pas y penser mais ne pas tomber dans l'amertume : comme Leah….)**

**Gorrilys Roselia001 john23 (XD) asuna69 mielle26; emichlo; **

_Chp 15 : épée de Damoclès._

Je suis épuisée. Epuisée mais apaisée. Rejoindre la meute de Jacob où la Team Jacob comme je l'appelle n'est pas de tout repos. La menace du camp adverse est moins présente mais nous continuons de monter la garde 24 heures sur 24. On est toujours sur le qui vive même si Sam et ses acolytes ont compris que cette séparation allait être permanente. Plus jamais, les choses ne pourront être comme avant. L'équilibre qui existait chez les Quileutes n'est plus là.

Jusque là et je l'espère pour longtemps, tout se passe bien. Bien entendu Jacob et moi avons des points de vus différents mais on s'adapte. Je n'apprécie toujours pas de jouer les chiens de garde pour les Cullen mais au moins, je n'ai plus Sam sur le dos. Le fait de ne plus le voir tout les jours, ne plus entendre ses pensées, ne plus assister à ses déclarations d'amour pour Emily, ne plus voir ses regards emplis de tristesse et de compassion … toutes ces choses qui m'ont brisé le cœur, qui ont empêchées ma guérison, me paraissent plus lointaine. La douleur est encore présente mais au fur et à mesure des jours, elle se fait moins vive.

Alors oui, je suis épuisée, épuisée mais heureuse.

Ce qui m'est le plus difficile dans cette situation, c'est le fait de vivre comme loup pratiquement tout le temps. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi, la Push ne faisant pas partie du territoire des Cullen. Aller chez les Cullen comme mon frère et Jacob, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne supporte pas leur hospitalité. Ils sont beaucoup trop gentils, trop mielleux ils m'énervent. La femme du Doc surtout. Très maternelle, elle me donne constamment de la nourriture et des vêtements propres. Comme si j'allais passer après eux. Mettre ce que ces seigneuries ne veulent plus porter. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur charité. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

J'arrive à faire avec. Ce n'est pas sans mal, mais je m'habitue. Le brin de toilette que je fais dans la rivière me relaxe et puis j'y nettoie mes vêtements. C'est pas très propre mais c'est pas non plus maculé de tâches.

Ce qui m'est le plus dure, c'est la nourriture. Ne voulant pas manger ce que les Vamps me donnent, je suis obligée de chasser, traquer des pauvres bêtes pour assouvir ma faim. Beurk ! C'est tellement primaire.

Je n'ai jamais était du genre protection des animaux, vive le touffu et autre bouffe de ce genre. Préférant manger un bon steak à une salade. Mais là, c'est autre chose… La vache qui me fournit la viande est morte lorsqu'elle atterrie dans mon assiette. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ais donné le coup de grâce. Alors que, là, c'est différent. Ici, je suis celle qui implante mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Celle qui la fait agoniser et qui lui hôte toute vie. C'est sous mes pattes que la bête tente désespérément de s'enfuir. C'est tellement monstrueux pour un humain mais si naturel pour un loup.

Il y a conflit en moi entre l'humaine et la louve que je suis. Cette dernière prend aujourd'hui le dessus.

Souvent, après avoir commit cet acte et avant de commencer une nouvelle garde, je me dégourdie les jambes et pars m'isoler pour réfléchir comme aujourd'hui. Je suis assise sur un rocher. Face à la cascade me donnant ainsi une vue magnifique sur la jeté. L'eau m'apaise par sa puissance, son éclat, son grondement. Ces phénomènes sont tout aussi spectaculaires que terrifiants. La preuve même que la nature peu se montrer dangereuse dans sa beauté. Elle peut paraitre attrayante, hypnotisant même mais il est hors de question de s'aventurer en dessus.

Un peu comme nous. Le loup est beau, majestueux tel le lion dans sa savane. Il sait se faire respecter. Il a une prestance. D'apparence douce tel un chien, on souhaite le caresser, l'avoir comme animal de compagnie. Mais plus sauvage qu'on ne le croit, il faut se méfier de lui. La violence dont il peut faire preuve est souvent masquée par cette beauté. Tout comme cette cascade.

C'est donc tout en contemplant ce phénomène que je pense à ma mère, ma situation, mon avenir….

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à la visite, il y a quelque jours de mes anciens collègues de meute. Une journée après ma désertion, nous avons reçus la visite de Jared escorté par Quil, Paul et Collin. Ils étaient venus nous demander désespérément de revenir. Souhaitant ainsi mettre en échec la protection de Jacob envers les Cullen. Bien entendu nous sommes restés camper sur nos positions. Ils nous considèrent comme des traites pour être partis défendre leurs ennemis. Leur position n'avait pas changé, alors pourquoi revenir ? Pour faire profile bas à longueur de temps ? Se faire pardonner quelque chose que l'on ne regrette pas ? Jamais. Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à ça. J'ai mes positons et je les tiens. Elles sont moins louables que celles de Jacob, plus égoïstes certes mais elles sont là.

Comprenant que nous ne changerions pas d'avis, Jared a abattu ses dernières cartes : celles de l'affectif. Il a essayé de faire culpabiliser Seth, lui reprochant de ne pas donner de nouvelle à notre mère. Bien entendu, elle s'inquiète pour nous. Mais c'est une femme forte et avec des convictions. Elle serait heureuse de nous voir revenir à la maison mais aussi déçu de ne pas nous voir nous battre pour ce auquel on croit. D'abandonner aussi facilement. Cela même si cette situation nous éloigne d'elle.

Envers moi, Jared s'est montré beaucoup plus sournois. Il m'a appelé Leelee comme à l'époque de ma relation avec Sam. C'était le surnom qu'il me donnait. Il espérait ainsi utiliser l'affection que j'ai encore pour Sam pour me faire revenir. Un coup bas et lâche. Je lui aurai volontiers sauté au visage pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça. Je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été sure que cette idée dès plus vicieuse ne vienne pas de mon ex-Alpha, ex-ami et ex-tout cour. Heureusement et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour ça, Jacob a sut défendre mes intérêts.

C'est je pense, à ce moment là que j'ai réellement prit conscience de ses compétences en tant qu'Alpha : résonné, à l'écoute, stratège, fort et demandant toujours avis à ses condisciples. Un chef qui respecte ses confrères; à la différence de Sam qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il se disait respectueux mais utilisait trop fréquemment sa voix d'Alpha.

J'oublis peu à peu les préjugés que j'avais envers Jacob. Mon opinion est plus éloignée de l'image que j'avais de lui : l'ado immature. Il se transforme, deviens plus responsable voir plus résonné que moi qui suis de 4ans son ainée. À condition que ça n'ait pas de rapport avec Bella bien sure. A ce moment là, il perd toute capacité de raisonnement et agis sur des pulsions…. hormones quand tu nous tiens ! Les évènements qui nous affectent dernièrement y sont pour beaucoup. Ils nous obligent à voir les choses différemment et à remettre en question nos acquis, nos principes.

Tout ça pour dire que Jacob et moi nous nous estimons d'avantage. Nous en apprenons un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Aussi bizarre soit-il, c'est quelqu'un avec qui j'aime parler. Il est très ouvert et ce qu'il traverse, je le comprends mieux que quiconque. Il le sait et c'est pour cette raison que j'arrive à lui parler ouvertement.

Quelque temps après la « petite visite d'Embry, » nous avons pour la première fois parlé en adulte. Loin des taquineries et incessantes disputes :

_Flash back :_

Une fois encore nous devions patrouiller. Poussant au plus loin notre recherche pour nous assurer que Sam n'était pas venu tâter le terrain en prévoyance d'une attaque ou tout simplement pour nous surveiller. A cette occasion, Jacob m'a appris à laisser libre cours à la louve qui est en moi lors des parties des chasses, à rendre cette tache moins répugnante. Nous avons aussi évoqués les changements qui se sont opérés en nous. Nous complimentant mutuellement de cette évolution. Tant au niveau de notre caractère que par notre vision des choses. Les compliments fusant, je lui ai fait par de ma vision des choses et de mon projet :

-_Je désire rester avec toi._

Cette simple phrase le laissa pantois. Quelque peux effrayer aussi. L'idée de m'avoir collé au train ne l'enchantait pas. Pour être plus claire dans mes propos, je lui explique :

-_Je ne t'embêterais pas, je te le jure. Je ne te suivrai pas. Tu iras ou tu voudras, et moi pareil de mon côté. Tu n'auras à me supporter que quand nous serons loups tout les deux…cela ne se produira peut être pas très souvent d'ailleurs car je compte démissionner dès que ce sera possible._

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas je rajoute :

-_Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, maintenant que je fais partie de ta meute._

Bien sûre Seth en a profiter pour lui aussi exprimer son désir de rester dans la « team Jacob ». Notre Alpha et moi lui avons cependant vite coupé l'herbe sous le pied, lui expliquant qu'il devait rester à la Push au moins jusqu'à la fin de ses études. La vie de vagabondage auquel se prédestinait Jacob ne pouvait s'appliquer à Seth. Jacob a bien voulu m'associé à cet argument mais je lui ais répliqué :

-_Bien sûr. Cependant, aucune de tes paroles ne s'applique à moi. De toute façon, je comptais m'en aller. Je trouverai un boulot loin de la réserve. Je m'inscrirai peut être à des cours du soir. Je ferai du yoga, de la méditation, afin de travailler sur mon fichu caractère…Et je resterai membre de cette meute pour ne pas devenir folle. Comprends-tu le bien-fondé de tout cela ? Je ne t'ennuierai pas, et réciproquement. Tout le monde sera content._

Jacob a été incapable de me donner sa décision de suite. Il avait le besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Ce que je lui demandais c'était de garder cette connexion, ce lien qui nous lit en tant que loup de même meute à jamais. Nous donnant ainsi plus d'intimité qu'il ne l'aurait avec quiconque. Je serais au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, ses humeurs, ses envies, ses sentiments, ses pensées….

Le laissant réfléchir, j'ai quand même tenue à lui faire part de mon opinion concernant la grossesse de Bella. Sur la vision de Rosalie plus précisément. Sujet assez délicat qui aurait put mettre en échec mon projet de rester dans sa meute :

_-Tu sais ce qui est le plus dingue ? _

_-Honnêtement, toute la situation est dingue, non ? Mais bon, vas-y._

_-Cette fille blonde que tu ne supportes pas, je partage complètement son point de vue._

Il l'a d'abord pris pour une plaisanterie. Mais lorsqu'il a comprit que j'étais des plus sérieuse, il a sortis les crocs. Prêt à me sauter dessus pour me réduire en bouillis mais préférant s'enfuir pour ne pas me faire de mal.

_-Pff ! Quelle réaction outrée ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux dire !_

_-Eh bien crache le morceau !_

_-Il s'agit d'une impasse génétique, Jacob._

_-Comprends pas._

_-Tu comprendrais si tu n'étais pas comme tous les autres, si « mes trucs de fille » ne t'incitaient pas à décamper comme n'importe quel mâle stupide. Si seulement tu y prêtais un peu attention, tu pigerais ce que ça signifie._

_-Oh !_

_-Tu connais l'opinion de Sam sur l'imprégnation._

_-Oui. Elle sert à perpétuer la lignée._

_-Exactement. A procréer toute une marmaille de bébés loups-garous. La survie de la race, la pureté génétique. On est attiré par la personne qui a les meilleures chances de transmettre le gène du loup. Si j'avais eu ce talent là, Sam ne m'aurait pas quitté. _

Me laisser exprimer tout ça à voix haute me faisais mal. Cette discussion faisait ressortir en moi tout ce que j'avais perdu et dont je n'ai pas le droit. Toutes mes blessures et mes constatations. J'avais mal mais je devais passer par là pour lui faire comprendre le fin fond de ma pensée.

-_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Apparemment, je n'ai pas l'aptitude de passer le gène, en dépit de mon sang, de mes ancêtres. Donc je suis un monstre, la fille-loup, qui n'est bonne à rien d'autre. Je suis une impasse génétique. Toi comme moi le savons bien._

_-Non. Ça c'est juste la théorie de Sam. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qui motive l'imprégnation. Billy est d'un avis différent._

_-D'accord, d'accord. Pour lui, l'imprégnation est destinée à procréer des loups plus forts. La preuve, toi et Sam êtes des monstres énormes, plus gros que nos pères. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas candidate à l'imprégnation. Je suis…ménopausée. J'ai 20 ans, et je suis ménopausée._

Parler de ces trucs de fille ne l'enchantait pas mais en bon Alpha qu'il est, il a su m'écouter et me rassurer au mieux vu son peu de connaissance sur le sujet.

-_Ce n'est pas certain, Leah. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste notre aspect « évolution figée dans le temps ». Quand tu quitteras ton loup et que tu recommenceras à vieillir, je pense que les choses reprendrons…euh…là où elles se sont arrêtées._

_-Je pourrais en effet y croire, si ce n'est que personne ne s'est imprégné de moi, en dépit de mon remarquable pédigrée. Si tu n'existais pas, Seth serait sans doute le mieux placé pour revendiquer le poste d'Alpha, figure toi. A cause de notre lignée. Evidemment, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne que moi…_

_-Tu tiens vraiment à t'imprégner ou à être imprégnée ? Qu'il a-t-il de mal à sortir et à tomber amoureuse comme une fille normale ? L'imprégnation n'est qu'une façon supplémentaire de te priver de ta liberté de choix._

Sa remarque est légitime mais en même temps, elle est faussée par ce qu'il vit. Il aime Bella plus que tout néanmoins il ne s'est pas imprégné d'elle. Sa réaction ne serait pas la même si seulement elle vivait la même chose que lui. Je pourrais y croire, espérer….si seulement ce qu'il vit n'était pas à sens unique et qu'il ne souffrirait pas autant. Tout le contraire de nos confrères déjà imprégnés.

_-Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil….ils n'ont pas l'air de le regretter._

_-Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune indépendance d'esprit._

_-Et toi tu ne veux pas t'imprégner ?_

_-Surtout pas !_

_-Juste parce que tu es déjà amoureux d'elle. Si tu t'imprégnais, cet amour s'évanouirait. Tu n'aurais plus à souffrir à cause d'elle._

_-Souhaite tu réellement oublier ce que tu ressens pour Sam ?_

C'est une bonne question mais en même temps, c'est la raison même qui fait que je souhaite m'imprégner. Je ne peux renier ce que Sam et moi avons vécu. Ça a été fort, beau et sincère (tout au moins jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Emily). J'étais tout pour lui. Il était mon roc et j'étais son pilier. Tellement idyllique, même trop. La chute a été terrible. Brisée en milles morceaux, je commence enfin à me reconstruire. Cet amour si parfait n'est en faite qu'une pale copie d'une idylle d'humain. A l'échelle des Quileutes, elle ne vaut même pas le quart de ce que les imprégnés vivent. Se rendre compte de cette faiblesse et encore pire. Je n'étais tout simplement pas son âme sœur…contrairement à ce que l'on nous avait dit pendant toutes ses années. Ce que j'ai vécu a été beau mais ça ne sert pas à compenser cette souffrance.

Sans aucun doute, je réponds à Jacob :

-_Je le crois oui. Mais revenons au point départ, Jacob. Je comprends pourquoi ta vampirette blonde est si froide-au sens figuré du terme. Elle a un but. Elle lorgne la récompense. On souhaite toujours obtenir par-dessus tout ce qui nous est inaccessible._

_-Agirais-tu comme Rosalie ? Serais-tu prête à assassiner quelqu'un ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait, je te rappelle. Elle s'assure que personne n'empêche la mort de Bella. Alors irais-tu jusqu'à de telles extrémités pour avoir un bébé ? Depuis quand es tu une poule pondeuse ?_

_-Je veux juste avoir les choix dont je suis privée, Jacob. Si j'étais normale, ce ne serait peut être pas ainsi. Je n'y accorderais pas une seule pensée._

_-Tu tuerais pour ça ?_

_-Blondie ne tue personnes. Pour moi, c'est plutôt comme si elle vivait par procuration. Et ….si Bella m'avait demandé mon aide…eh bien, même si je ne l'apprécie guère, j'agirais comme Rosalie. Si les rôles étaient inversés, j'aimerais que Bella me rende service. Idem pour Rosalie. Je me rangerais à son avis et à ses méthodes._

_-Pff tu es aussi nulle qu'elles !_

La discussion était close.

Fin flash bach

Jacob a eu beaucoup de mal à me comprendre. Cette philosophie féminine lui est encore trop subtile. Pour eux, les enfants sont la dernière chose qui vient dans la construction d'un ménage. Ils n'ont pas de réel désir de bébé. Ils n'ont pas d'horloge biologique. Ceci se rajoute à cette capacité de pouvoir avoir des enfants à tout âge. Tout le contraire des femmes qui elles passées un certains âges peuvent dire adieux à ce désir. On a toujours ce tic-tac, cette bombe à retardement. C'est pour cette raison qu'on les effraye lorsqu'on parle bébé. Pour eux rien ne presse mais ils ont tout faux. Au contraire, tout est urgent.

Cette discussion quoi que dangereuse car elle aurait put m'attirer les foudres de Jacob, c'est révélée bénéfique. On a besoin de connaitre ce que l'autre pense si on veut pouvoir cohabiter. On ne doit pas non plus nous révéler tout nos petits secrets mais au moins sur des sujets aussi sensibles il faut être honnête.

Avec cette conversation, il me comprend d'avantage. Connait une partie de l'origine de mon malaise à vivre au sein de la meute. Il connait mes désirs, mes espoirs. Tout comme moi. Je sais ce qu'il souhaite au plus profond de lui-même. Ça va au-delà d'être avec Bella. Il l'estime plus que tout, s'inquiète pour elle, il ne peut la quitter. Il sait qu'elle ne quittera pas son mari mais il a besoin d'elle. C'est sa bouffé d'oxygène. C'est malsain, très malsain même mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne souhaiterait pas la mort de cet enfant s'il n'affaiblissait pas Bella. S'il ne la conduisait pas vers un aller simple pour les limbes.

Aussi bizarre soit-il, il est attaché à elle comme elle à lui part un lien invisible. Ce n'est pas une imprégnation, n'y une histoire d'âme sœur. C'est inconnu, bizarre et ça le fait souffrir. Il a mal de la voir dans cet état. N'être que spectateur de sa dégradation jour après jour. De savoir que Bella donne ses dernières forces pour quelque chose qui la mène irrémédiablement vers la mort. Malgré tout, il reste auprès d'elle car ce lien l'empêche de la fuir. Egoïstement aussi, il profite des derniers instants qui lui restent. Rêvant à la vie qu'il aurait pu lui donner.

Lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminer, lorsque toute vie aura quitté Bella, sa douleur sera-t-elle qu'il souhaitera s'ouvrir la poitrine pour extirper se cœur qui lui fait si mal. Il voudra sombrer dans l'inconscient pour ne plus penser à elle. Détestera toutes les personnes qui auront le malheur de lui ressembler ne serrai-se qu'un peu, d'utiliser le même shampoing. Il voudra fuir tout ces lieux qui lui rappelleront son amour déchu. Il voudra être seul, vivre loin de tous et broyer du noir à longueur de temps. Il ira mal comme jamais.

Il sera invivable mais il aura besoin de soutien. Besoin que quelqu'un lui rappel que tout ceci peut être surmonté. Que c'est un mauvais cap à passer mais qu'il s'en sortira. Il aura besoin de moi. Je serai présente pour lui. Après tout, qui mieux que moi peux lui remonter le moral.

A l'époque de ma rupture j'étais seule, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je vivais. O bien sûre tout le monde me disais qu'il me comprenait mais c'était faux. Pour Jacob, se sera différent. Je le soutiendrai au mieux. Je ne serai pas 24h sur 24 avec lui puisque nous vivrons à des endroits différents mais étant de la même meute, je peux ressenti lorsqu'une chose ne va pas. Alors dans ces moments, je me transformerai et je le soutiendrai. Comme une amie.

C'est ce que nous sommes en trin de devenir. Des amis. Peut être pas comme Quil et Embry et surement jamais aussi proche. Mais une amitié fraternelle. Sincère, sans mensonges n'y cachoteries.

Sortie de mes songes, je regarde le soleil pour savoir l'heure qu'il est. Méthode archaïque mais je me vois mal me balader avec une montre à la patte. Il est presque 4h, il est largement temps que je retourne à ma patrouille. En une profonde inspiration, je me transforme délaissant mes jambes pour de magnifiques pattes toutes poilus. Il n'y a rien de plus glamour !

_-Si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à t'épiler._

_-Très drôle Seth. Je suis sure qu'un loup sans poile ferais sensation._

_-Essaie et on verra ce que ça donne._

_-Laisse tomber. Je te laisse le privilège du ridicule._

_- Ah ! Ah ! Que tu es drôle. Tu m'as l'air en forme dit moi._

_-Disons que les choses vont en s'améliorant._

_- Je suis content pour toi la sœur. Malgré tout, tu n'échapperas pas à la ronde alors ramène tes fesses illico presto chez les Cullen pour que je puisse me reposer. J'en ai pleins les pattes._

_-Petit joueur…._

A petit trot puis avec un peut plus d'entrain, je prends le chemin qui me mène chez les Cullen. Je n'étais plus qu'à 1 kilomètre lorsque je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Une tension, de la contrariété et de la colère. Une forte déception aussi….Jacob !

Accélérant le rythme, je me laisse guider par mon instant. Je suis sure qu'il me guidera à lui. Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée j'arrive à la limite de la forêt du coté de la nationale. J'ai à peine le temps de m'arrêter pour chercher mon Alpha que je le vois passer devant moi conduisant avec fureur une superbe Aston Martin Vanquish. Il m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil mais ne ralenti pas l'allure. Son regard est empli de colère et de troubles aussi.

Mais que c'est-il passer ?

Je suis sure que c'est encore une fois la faute de cette attrape Vampire. Elle commence vraiment à me taper sur le système avec son égoïsme. Détournant le regard de Jacob fuyant une fois de plus celle qui le fait souffrir, je me lance vers la villa des Cullen. Qu'importe mon aversion envers cette maison et ses occupants, il est temps que je fasse comprendre ma façon de penser à cette petite nombriliste.

J'aperçois au loin leur demeure. Je me calme et décide de penser à autre chose. Il ne m'enquerrait plus que le télépathe perçois ce que je m'apprête à dire. Il m'enverrait bouler vite fait bien fait. Hors de question que je m'en prenne à sa chère et tendre épouse. Pense que tu a besoin de parler de truc de fille. Je suis sure qu'il ne voudra pas en savoir d'avantage et il me laissera la voir sans en demander plus. C'est un mec après tout. Ces discussions les effrayent et pour une fois j'en suis bien contente. Aujourd'hui ça va m'aider. Une fois au pied des marches, je me transforme. Tant pis si je suis nue. Après tout je n'ai rien à cacher. Surtout pas à eux. S'ils sont mal à l'aise ils auront qu'à partir.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de sonner à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre sur le rouquin. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. Pouah ! Écœurant.

- Que veux-tu Leah ?

-Voir Bella.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?

-J'ai besoin de parler de truc de fille. Je ne peux pas aller voir ma mère parce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté du traité. Seth et Jacob ça les fais fuir et ils ne comprennent rien. Je préférerais me débrouiller seule mais j'ai ne peux pas alors je ravale ma fierté et vient voir ta femme.

Edward je me regarde. M'analyse cherchant à savoir si je dis vrai. Ne le quittant pas des yeux je pense :

_-Cherche autant que tu veux, tu ne trouveras rien. Tu ne me fais pas peur._

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je me méfis c'est tout. Tu nous aime pas alors te voir venir de ton plein grés me surprend.

-Rassure toi, je ne vous apprécie toujours pas. Je viens parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je me doute que ça te coute beaucoup. Tu peux rentrer.

Il m'ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer. Wow ! Sacré baraque. Je l'avais déjà perçue dans la tête de Seth et Jacob mais en vrai c'est carrément plus impressionnant. Edward passe devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca te fait rire. Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'avoir une telle maison, vous n'en profiter même pas.

-On en a les moyens. Pourquoi s'en priver.

-Pff ! Réponse typique de riches.

-Pense comme tu veux. Bella est dans le salon. Je vous laisse à vos trucs de filles.

-C'est ça.

J'avance. Allongée sur un canapé en cuir elle est là. La couverture qui la couvre ne cache rien de son énorme bidon. Elle est pâle, plus que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ce n'est pas une pâleur naturelle. C'est cadavérique. Maladif. Vraiment pas beau. Néanmoins, le sourire que Bella affiche rattrape le tout. Tout comme son mari tout à l'heure, elle pétille. Caressant son ventre avec amour.

Je suis sure que c'est la raison de la fuite de Jacob. Bella était le seule avec blondie à se réjouir de cette grossesse. Comment se fait-il que le télépathe ais rejoint leur camp ? C'était le premier à vouloir tuer la chose qu'elle porte.

Bella qui m'a attendu entrer lève la tête.

-Oh Jacob, je suis contente…..Leah ?

-Bella.

-Que fait tu l'as ? Tu veux des habits ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

Tout comme son mari un peu plus tôt elle me scrute. A la différence qu'elle ne peut lire mes pensées. Elle réfléchie puis me dit :

-Je t'écoute.

Inspirant profondément, je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas me louper. Je sais que les autres vont vite me virer lorsqu'ils vont m'entendre alors je dois faire vite.

-T'es vraiment une belle égoïste. Encore une foi tu n'as pansée qu'à toi. Tu es tellement obnubilé par ta petite personne que tu ne préoccupe pas des autres. Tu joue les gentille, la fille à qui il arrive tous les malheurs. Tout le monde t'adore. La petite Bella à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. La petite maladroite. La fragile Bella. Derrière tout ça se cache une horrible personne. Te rends-tu seulement compte de la souffrance que tu cause à Jacob ? J'ignore ce que tu as fait mais j'ai vu Jacob. J'ai vu le trouble et la peine qui se lissai sur son visage. Ne peux-tu pas le laisser tranquille ? Le laisser enfin vivre sa vie. Merde ! Il a toujours été présent à tes côtés. T'a soutenu, porté à bout de bras lorsque l'autre t'a abandonné. Il a faillit mourir pour te défendre. Il c'est déclaré à toi, et toi tout ce que tu arrive à faire c'est le rejeter et lui causer encore plus de peine. Tu as fait ton choix, tu as épousé Edward alors libère Jacob. Tu es tellement centré sur ta petite personne que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'il vit. Tu vas mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser assister à ça. Pour une fois pense à ceux qui t'entoure, pense à Jacob. Je sais qu'il y a un lien, une chose qui vous lit mais ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Ça fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Toute cette histoire va finir par le détruire et tout ça se sera de ta faute.

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Estomaquée par ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Je le sais tout ça mais je n'arrive pas à l'abandonner. J'ai déjà essayé. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Fait de plus gros efforts. Tu vas causer sa perte. Tu vas partir et il sera seul. Tu as choisi alors assume. Tu auras du mal mais lui ira mieux. Si tu tiens vraiment à lui tu devrais pouvoir le faire. Toi qui te dis son ami.

-Je…..

- Vas-t'en Leah. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Je me retourne. Edward comme je m'en doutais est venu au secours de sa femme. Il est en colère.

-De toute façon j'ai terminé. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Je passe auprès de lui. Alors que j'allais arriver à la porte, il me retient par le bras :

-Ne refait- plus jamais ça. Je ne t'épargnerais pas la prochaine fois.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'espère qu'elle a compris. Il était temps de la faire descendre de son petit nuage.

Sans plus attendre, je me détache de son emprise. Claque la porte et me transforme. Une bonne chose de faite. C'est fou comme ça soulage.

**Alors ? La « discussion » entre Leah et Bella ? la première fois que je les faisais se parler. Je voulais à tout pris la mettre. Ça montre le soutien de Leah envers Jacob. Sa fidélité. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait quelque chose pour une autre personne que pour elle-même ou son frère. Ça la change et ça montre qu'elle tourne la page de la team de Sam…**

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ou peut être deux pour clôturer l'histoire de Stephanie Meyer : l'affrontement entre les Culle et les Volturie. **

**J'aimerai par la suite, continuer l'histoire mais ce coup ci partir dans l'impro totale. Sans le filet de secours que me donnaient les livres de l'auteur. J'ai déjà ma petite idée. Les grandes lignes. Le hic c'est que j'ai remarqué que je mettais de plus en plus de temps entre chaque poste. De un parce que j'ai une autre fic donc à chaque fois j'alterne mais comme j'écris lentement…. .De deux, ma formation me prends de plus en plus de temps et l'an prochain se sera pire parce que j'aurais mon stage long, le boulot que ça incombe, mes examens pour avoir mon diplôme en fin d'année et mon mémoire. Ça va faire une sacré charge. Alors je me dis, que je vais la continuer mais au lieu de poster au fur et à mesure, je vais tout écrire et ne posterais les chapitres que lorsque ça sera terminé. Comme ça pour vous ça sera plus simple, il y aura beaucoup moins d'attente.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que vous voulez au moins que je continu ?**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

**Biz à tous ! XD**


	17. chp 16: et une de plus!

**Salut ! me revoilà après une trèèèèès longue absence. Vraiment désolée. Pour tout dire, je me suis focalisée cette dernière année sur mon diplôme. Troisième et dernière année qui n'a pas été simple pour moi. Mais bon, elle est finie, mes exams sont passés et maintenant j'attends avec impatience pour savoir su j'ai eu mon diplôme. A cela, s'ajoute la fait que je dois bien l'avouer, j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, très lentement m ais surement, j'ai fini pas conclure. Malgré mes relectures, il doit y rester des fautes, je m'en excuse….**

**Assez de blabla. Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre. Je tiens quand même à remercier ceux qui pendant cette année ont continué de m'envoyer des messages pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas abandonné la fiction. XD**

_Chapitre 16 : Et une de plus !_

Parler à Bella quoi que très indélicat et à la limite du suicidaire est l'une des choses les plus courageuse que j'ai faite. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas ouvert ma grande bouche pour déverser ma colère par simple égocentrisme. J'ai pour une fois réagie en tant qu'équipe et non de manière individuel. J'en ai marre de voir Jacob se faire piétiner par l'égoïsme de Bella. Il était tant que l'on arrête de prendre des pincettes avec elle et qu'on lui fasse comprendre combien ses caprices sont blessants autant pour Jacob que pour son «maris ». Je me doute bien que lorsque Jacob vas apprendre ce qui c'est passé, je vais avoir un sermon de sa part mais je m'en fiche. S'il le faut, je l'engueulerai lui aussi pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il est con et qu'il doit réagir et arrêter de se laisser berner par cette pseudo attraction entre eux.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que je pensée. Néanmoins beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis cette petite incartade. Jacob a en effet appris ce que j'ai dis à sa chère Bella. Mais, une chose abominable, horrible, atroce qui relève du pire des films d'épouvante c'est produit. Encore plus gore que tout les « saw » réunies, pire que toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables qui existent sur cette terre….l'accouchement de Bella. Enfin, si l'on peu appeler ça un accouchement. Je parlerais d'avantage d'un éventrement. Un acte tortionnaire effectué dans un bain de sang. Et c'est dans toute cette horreur, cette abomination que les pièces du puzzle se sont mis en place. Expliquant ainsi toute ces réactions si bizarres.

Pourquoi cette attraction entre eux ? Pourquoi lui comme elle étaient incapables de se séparer ? Pourquoi continuait-il de se préoccuper d'elle après ces multiples rejets ? Quelque chose les liés, de l'amour certes mais pas avec Bella. Dans toute cette histoire, elle n'est que l'intermédiaire, la mère porteuse. Parce que la réponse à toutes ses questions et simple. Tout cela c'est pour ou à cause du Bébé. Ils sont lié certes mais pas en tant qu'amants….en tant que belle-mère/ beau-fils.

Jacob c'est imprégné de la fille de celle qui jusque là, il aimé comme un fou. C'est presque incestueux mais en même tant il n'y est pour rien. C'est le phénomène de l'imprégnation et même si c'est un sacré méli-mélo, c'est le destin. Un sacré coup du destin qui aurait pus se finir en happy end mais ceci aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

En effet, encore une foi une ombre se profile. Renesmée la fille de Bella est mis vampire-mis humaine et bien sure elle est dotée de super pouvoir. Et bien entendu, il se trouve que d'avoir un enfant hybride est prohibé par je ne sais quelle loi vampirique. Une infraction qui donne l'occasion rêvé pour les big boss des méchants vampires de nous attaquer. Enfin plutôt attaquer les Cullen mais comme je suis toujours dans la team Jacob et que ce dernier les protégeras coûte que coûte, je suis bien forcée de faire partie de cette bataille.

_-Arrête un peu Leah. Tu sais très bien que tu peux partir quant tu veux. Je ne te force en rien de rester dans l'équipe._

_-Je sais mais vois tu il se trouve que vu la menace, je ne vais certainement pas abandonner mon frère en espérant que toi et les Cullen puissent le protéger et venir à bout de cette armée._

_-Donc ce n'est que pars souci de protéger ton frère que tu reste ?_

_-Bien sur. Pour qu'elle autre raison, voudrait tu que je reste ?_

_- Je sais pas. Peut être parce que tu apprécie ma compagnie et celle des Cullen, et que tu souhaite nous protéger._

_- Alors là, ne rêve pas. Ta compagnie et certes plus agréable que celle de Sam et tu m'es moins énervent qu'avant. Mais de là à me soucier des Cullen tu rêve mon pote._

_-Allez Leah avoue le. Tu m'apprécie. Sinon pourquoi avoir pris ma défense la dernière fois ?_

_-Tu te fais des illusions. J'avais juste envie de vider mon sac et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il fallait arrêter de la coucouner._

_-Hum, hum. Si tu le dis. Esmée m'a dis de te dire que si tu veux qu'elle lave tes vêtements, tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans le sac prêt de la porte._

_-Combien de fois faudra t-il lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Je peux me débrouiller seule._

_-On le sais Leah, tu es une grande fille mais tes méthodes d'hygiène ne sont pas terrible et tu chlingue._

_-Tu as le nez trop prêt de la bouche ou plutôt de la gueule. Et met fringues ne sentes peut être pas la lessive mais ils sont propres._

_-Très bien, reste camper sur tes positions. Mais tu sais qu'au cas où tu change d'avis, il y a d'autre solution._

_-La solution serais que je puisse allez me chercher d'autre fringue chez moi._

_-Je n'y suis pour rien. Sam refuse que l'on mette les pieds sur « leur » territoire._

_-Je le sais._

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout cela va bientôt se finir._

_-Encore faut-il que l'on survive._

_-Confiance Leah, confiance._

_-J'essai mais je suis réaliste aussi._

-_Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis. Alors je n'insiste pas. Tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux. Tu es libre. J'ai dis la même chose à Seth. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous battre aujourd'hui. Tout me semble calme alors tu as ta journée._

_-Merci, c'est bien aimable de ta pars. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?_

_-Je vais passer un peu de temps chez les Cullen avec Renesmée._

_-Ah bein oui, question idiote. Tu vas allez jouer à la poupée._

_-Ne dis pas ça. C'est un bébé très intelligent. Tu le verrais par toi-même si tu ne te bornée pas à jouer l'asociale._

_-Oui mais c'est un rôle qui me va à la perfection._

_-Comme tu veux. En tout cas profite de ta journée._

Sur ses belles parole, Jacob est partis tout courant rejoindre son imprégné. Puisque j'ai ma journée de libre, je vais en profiter. Tranquillement, je rejoins l'endroit qui s'apparente le plus à une planque. Non pas que ce soit un endroit où je me cache par peur mais disons que c'est un lieu ou j'ai un peu d'intimité. N'ayant pas d'endroit à proprement parlé et refusant tout hébergement, des Cullen, il y a bien fallut que je me trouve un coin où m'abriter et où je peux mettre mes habits.

C'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est suffisant. C'est en me baladant suite à mon altercation avec Bella que je l'ai trouvé. Non loin de chez les vampires, il suffit de passer la rivière de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt et là entouré de peuplier, de chênes, de saules et autres arbres qui peuplent la dame verte se trouve une petite grotte. Elle devait il y a bien longtemps abrité des ours ou autres animaux qui ont besoin d'hibernés. Je suppose qu'ils ont dues s'enfuir pour survivre en comprenant que ses « pseudo-humains » aimé particulièrement se nourrir de leur sang. D'autant plus que je sais de source sure que le mets favori d'Emmett est l'ours.

En tout cas, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Pas très spacieux mais assez pour m'abriter sous ma forme lupine. Par ce qu'il est clair que je ne vais pas dormir sous ma forme humaine. J'aurais je pense un peu voir même beaucoup froid même si notre chaleur corporelle est plus élevée que le moyenne.

Trainent à droite à gauche quelques t-shirt et short que je fais passablement sécher sur les branches d'arbres alentours. Une fois arrivé dans ma taverne, je me transforme. A peine ais-je le temps de finir de m'habiller que je reçois de la visite.

-Salut frangine. Alors comme ça on est en repos ?

-En tout cas c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que tu arrive.

-Ah ! ah !ah ! Je me suis juste dis, que n'ayant rien à faire toi et moi on pouvais passer du temps ensemble. Tu en pense quoi ?

-Qui de dis que je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?

-Des tas…

-Comme…

-Comme faire un peu de lessive et aller cueillir quelques baies. J'en ai repéré pas loin. Je me suis dis que ça allé me changer de la biche.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'accompagner. Esmée nous a fait un véritable festin ce midi. J'ai le ventre plein mais il doit bien y rester de la place pour quelques baies.

Sur ces mot, Seth entre dans ma grotte et s'assis sur un rocher que l'on pourrait apparenter à ce qui peux servir de chaise pour ne pas s'assoir par terre.

-Surtout fait comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas.

-Si toi tu appel ça un chez toi.

-Peut être mais en tout cas, ça m'abrite et au moins là, j'ai du calme et un semblant de vie privée.

Prenant deux t-shirts, un short et le savon je sors de « mon chez moi » et me dirige vers la rivière. Mon frère à mes trousses. L'eau m'arrivant aux mollets, je commence à tremper mes habits avant de les nettoyer énergiquement à l'aide de mon savon. Seth pendant se temps s'amusant à faire des ricochés.

-Surtout ne m'aide pas !

-Tu crois quant même pas que je vais faire la lessive surtout avec cette méthode archaïque.

- Je te remercie de ton soutien.

-Mais de rien, c'est à ça que sert un frère. Tu sais pourquoi Jacob nous a laissé notre journée ?

-Il m'a dis que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à l'horizon donc autant en profiter.

-Oué il a pas tort. Ça ne va pas rester comme ça longtemps. Les choses vont vite empirer.

-Il risque d'y avoir des blessés voir même des morts.

-Certes mais ça sera de leurs côté. Pas du notre.

-J'aimerai en être certaine. Tu vois, pour une fois, le don d'Alice pourrait nous être utile. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Pas encore.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, pareil pour toi. Ai confiance. Et comment ça, pas encore ? Il ne met jamais rien arrivé ?

-Tu oublis le jour ou Bella à attaqué Jacob quant elle a appris qu'il s'était imprégné de sa fille.

-C'était un accident. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

-N'empêche, elle aurait put te faire plus mal que ça. Et la crois moi, entouré de vampire ou non, je l'aurai tué.

-On s'en ai bien rendu compte. Encore heureux qu'Emmett et Rosalie on pu te retenir.

-Personne ne touche à ma famille.

-Il en est de même pour moi tite sœur.

Nous nous regardons, personne ne parle. Pas besoin de mot. A cet instant l'amour et ce lien fraternel qui nous lit suffit. On c'est souvent disputés mais on a toujours été présent pour l'un l'autre. La vie à fait que nous sommes passé par beaucoup d'épreuves : la perte de notre père, la mutation, les conflits dans la meute, le changement d'Alpha….autant de chose qui nous ont rapproché. Toute cette histoire nous a fait murir. Lui qui était si insouciant à sut se montré réfléchis et fort dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Il suffit de voir comment il a géré la situation fasse à l'autre garce de Victoria. C'est une bonne personne qui croit en la nature de l'homme. Qu'il soit, humain, vampire ou loup. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'entend bien avec les Cullen. Il ne les voit pas comme des monstres sanguinaires mais comme des personnes ayant une autre nature et qui sont inoffensifs. Enfin tant que l'on ne touche pas à l'un des leurs.

Après ma petite lessive, nous sommes partis cueillir les fameuses baies. On c'est régalés et entre 2-3 discussions frère sœur plus ou moins sérieuses on s'est littéralement empiffrés de baies mais aussi de framboises. Un véritable petit festin dès plus diététique. C'était juste parfait. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Seth et Leah Clearwater. Le frère et la sœur. Oublié les loups, oublié la menace, oublié Sam. On est redevenu insouciant de toutes responsabilités et devoirs envers notre condition de loup.

Seulement, la vie réelle et tout ses tracas se sont vite rappelés à nous. Le lendemain plus exactement. Jacob ayant appris que les Cullen aux grands complets allés partir afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur éternelle jeunesse et pour ne pas alerter Charlie. Bien entendu ceci n'était pas du gout de Jacob qui part son rôle d'Alpha et son devoir envers la réserve ne pouvait partir. Il nous a donc annoncé au petit matin qu'il se rendait chez le sheriff pour arranger la situation mais qu'il aurait surement besoin de notre aide. Notre aide n'aurais pas été de le défendre de Charlie mais plutôt de toute la clique mécontente qu'il ai révélé une partie du secret. Bella et Edward était furieux. Apparemment son état de nouveau né ne lui permet pas de rester trop près des humains. Cela même si elle a l'étrange faculté de se contrôler à merveille pour un nouveau né. Néanmoins la tête qu'à fait Charlie lorsque Jacob c'est transformé devant lui. Ça valait le détour et le risque aussi.

Mais en fin de compte tout c'est bien passé. Le sheriff sait qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas très naturel autour de sa fille mais la sachant en bonne santé et seine et sauve, il ne cherche pas à en savoir d'avantage. Et ça c'est tout en son honneur. Et puis ma mère et Billie Black sont là pour l'aider à faire fasse à cet afflue de nouvelles. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ma mère a un tantinet tendance à prendre trop soin de Charlie. Ok il faut qu'il s'y habitue mais de la à passer pratiquement toute ses soirée avec ! Quelque chose se trame et j'ignore qu'en penser.

Le chef a bien pris la chose. Par contre sa fille c'est une autre paire de manches. J'ai bien cru que nous allions devoir nous affronter. Bella a très mal pris l'initiative de Jacob et c'est le cas des autres Cullen. Tout de suite ils en ont fait un patacaisse. Bella n'allait peut être pas réussir à se contrôler, il n'avait pas pensé à la peine que ça allait lui faire s'il lui arriver quoi que ce soit….bla, bla, bla. Tout ça pour en fin de compte rien du tout. La rencontre c'est bien passé. Charlie n'a pas insisté sur la surprenante naissance de sa petite fille et bien qu'il soit déboussolé, il a compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'insister.

C'est incroyable comme les vampires ont cette légère tendance à l'exagération. Ils font une montagne d'un rien du tout. Un rien du tout qui vas se compliquer plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru…

**Voilou, chapitre terminé. Alors ? J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçus….**


	18. chp 17: cartes sur table

**Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Et non je n'avais pas abandonné, juste très occupée et un peut fainéante de me remettre à l'écriture je l'avoue. Et puis je continue de lire sur FF et je suis tombée sur plusieurs très bonnes histoires qui restent sans fin. Ça m'agace parce que je veux savoir la suite. Je me suis alors mise à votre place. Vous qui m'avez lut. Pas très honnête de ne pas la conclure. Je ne dis pas que ce chapitre est le dernier mais l'avant dernier et promet de ne plus attendre autant de mois (plus de 6 je crois) avant de mettre un point final à cette histoire.**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié et que vous êtes dans une réelle attente de me lire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

_Chap 17 : cartes sur table_

Vampires. Monstres mythiques violents et sanguinaires qui se nourrissent d'humains.

Vampires. Morts vivants qui sont responsable de ma situation.

Vampires. Sangs froids que je déteste, que je protège et qui me mènerons à ma perte.

Voilà comment tout résumer. Un seul mot : vampire auquel j'adjoindrais Cullen. Famille atypique de végétarien qui ont décidé de s'installer à Forks, de mener leur vie et de pourrir la notre…ou plutôt la mienne.

Personnes que je me plais à détester et qui pourtant me force le respect. Oui, le respect. Parce qu'ils ont cette unité que nous n'avons pas. Ils se soutiennent, se respectes, s'entraides, s'aiment. Ils affrontent le danger, sont raisonnés et acceptent au sein de leur famille tout le monde sans distinction aucune : vampire végétarien ou non, humain et loup. Je suis sure qu'ils accepteraient même les trolls et léprechaunes si jamais ils existaient vraiment.

Ces vampires et cette famille qu'aujourd'hui je protège. Dans un premier temps ça a été des miens. Sam et sa meute qui ont voulut tuer Bella et sa fille. Tuer ce phénomène qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui les effrayés. Puis maintenant c'est les protéger des leurs. Les Volturi. Haut dirigeants dans la communauté vampirique qui veulent les anéantir et plus particulièrement Renesmée la fille de Bella. Eliminer ce problème dont ils ont connaissance mais qui les effraies. Ce n'est pas l'inconnue, le devenir de cette ibride qui les effraie mais plutôt la peur qu'elle leur inspire. La puissance qu'elle dégage et celle dont elle fait bénéficier sa famille. Les Cullen.

Les Cullen, famille de surdoué doté d'une puissance individuelle et collective hors normes. Dont les membres ont chacun leur propre force, leur propre caractéristiques et pour certains, leur propre pouvoirs. Ces mêmes pouvoirs qui donnent de la puissance et cette puissance qui effraie ces Volturi.

Par toute cette peur, toute cette crainte, me voilà encore aujourd'hui à devoir les protéger, eux, ma famille, la meute et par la même occasion les habitants de cette ville. Nous face à eux. Nous face à une armée et nous face à une mort certaine.

Une mort certaine certes mais avant d'en arriver là, un petit retour en arrière s'impose.

Alors voila comment se sont passés les choses. Tout allé bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les vampires faisaient leurs vies. Charlie rendait visite à sa fille et petite fille régulièrement, il acceptait avec plus de facilité qu'on ne l'aurais cru les mystères qui entourent désormais la vie de Bella. Quand à nous, les loups, les rapports entre les deux meutes se sont améliorés.

Nous ne nous côtoyons pas comme avant. Le temps des feux de camps et des dinés chez Emilie étaient finis en tout cas pour Seth, Jacob et moi mais nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente.

En effet, peut après que Jacob ai révélé sa condition de loup à Charlie, notre Alpha a décidé qu'une rencontre avec l'autre meute était nécessaire pour mettre les choses à plat.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés un samedi après midi à la frontière des deux camps. Jacob, Seth et moi sommes arrivés les premiers. J'étais assez anxieuse à l'idée de tous les revois. Notamment Sam et Paul. L'un parce que ma fuite devais le faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir réussi à me faire l'oublier et à me rendre mon bonheur passé. Et l'autre parce que mon abandon était une trahison. Je connais Paul depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que partir comme je l'ai fait en catimini est une chose impardonnable. D'autant plus que ni Paul et moi n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Surtout depuis ma mutation. Il ne fait certainement pas parti de ceux qui ont facilité mon intégration au sein de la meute.

Donc en résumé, personnellement, cette petite réunion m'ennuis. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à les revoir. Jacob quand à lui prend ces responsabilités en tant qu'Alpha et même si revoir Sam ne l'enchante guère, il sait que nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça. Pour le bien de tous, et afin d'assurer notre rôle protecteur envers les habitants, nous devons réussir à nous entendre et nous coordonnés. Quand à Seth, et bien, je dirais qu'il se laisse porter. Il n'a aucunes rancunes envers nos anciens « frères » et souhaite plus que tout que les tensions cessent.

Mais il le sait bien et nous le savons tous, plus jamais les choses ne redeviendrons comme avant. En partant Jacob a cassé une unité. Nous devons maintenant faire en sorte que nos deux meutes puissent coexistées ensemble sans trop de difficultés.

Pour faciliter la discussion et éviter tous débordements qui peuvent être facilités par notre mutation, nous avons convenus de discuter sous notre forme humaine.

Sam et ses acolytes sont arrivés peut de temps après nous. Un calme religieux c'est installé pendant quelques minutes, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Un manque de confiance se faisait cruellement ressentir de la part de la meute adverse. De la part de Paul tout naturellement, mais également d'Embry et Quill qui avaient du mal à se remettre du petit tour que nous leur avions joué pour que les Cullen puissent se nourrir.

Ce fut Jacob qui comme un grand décida de briser le silence :

-Je suis content que vous ayez tous accepté de venir à cette petite réunion. Sam, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on mette les choses à plat. Cette situation n'a que trop durée, il faut y remédier.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Jacob. Que proposes-tu ?

-Tout d'abord de mettre carte sur table. Avant d'envisager une réconciliation, il faut que chacun vide son sac et dise concrètement ce que chacun reproche à l'autre. On doit être honnêtes les uns envers les autres pour repartir sur de bonne base.

Houla ! très, très mauvaise idée Jacob. Ça va finir en engueulade c'est obligé. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il propose ça. Surtout de la part de chacun. Faire un tour de table est donné nos griefs nan, mais il veut une émeute ou quoi ?

Seth qui est à ma droite me caresse la main, il essaie par ce geste un peu maladroit de me calmer. Il me connaît bien, il sait qu'une fois lancer je risque de trop m'emporter. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à le savoir parce que de là où je suis, je distingue très clairement, le sourire machiavélique que me lance Paul. Oh que oui, cette petite discussion va être douloureuse. A savoir si tout le monde va en sortir indemne…je n'en suis pas sure.

Face à cette proposition, je vois Sam hésiter. Il nous connaît tous, nos caractères et sais que cela ne se fera pas sans frais mais il finit dans un soupir par accepter :

-Très bien, mais que ça ne se finisse pas en pugilat. Nous devons rester civiliser. Et chaque remarque doit se faire dans le respect de l'autre sinon, on n'arrivera à rien. Jacob comme tu en eu l'idée, à toi l'honneur.

-Bien. Alors pour commencer je tenais à dire que je n'avais pas quitté la meute par envie de pouvoir ou d'une quelconque rébellion. Je suis parti parce que j'avais, j'ai des principes et convictions qui ne collaient plus avec ceux de Sam. Lorsque vous avez appris que Bella était enceinte, vous n'avez même pas cherché à comprendre ce qui se passé. Si c'était humain, vampire ou comme on le sait maintenant hybride. C'est votre instinct primaire de survis et de protection envers la tribu qui vous a fait réagir.

Vous n'avez pas pensé à l'humaine qu'était Bella. Aux conséquences que votre attaque aurait eues. Vous l'auriez tué elle en plus de tuer le bébé. Vous vous seriez battu et pour certains péries dans une bataille contre des alliés qui ne nous ont jamais rien fait. Donc oui, je suis parti. Mais seul ! Je n'ai forcé personne à me rejoindre et rien n'était prémédité. Mon but n'était pas de devenir un alpha ou de désobéir à Sam. Je voulais juste être en accord avec moi-même, mes convictions et mon instinct.

Une fois Jacob terminé tous nous nous regardons. La question était qui va réagir en premier ?la logique serait que Sam prenne la relève. Après tout Jacob à passé outre ses ordres et il est clairement parti parce que les décisions de Sam ne lui convenaient plus. C'est donc principalement à « cause de lui » que cette séparation c'est faite. Il conviendrait normalement que Sam prenne le relais. Ce qu'il fit :

-Je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu es partis, j'ai été très en colère. Je savais depuis ta mutation que l'Alpha légitime c'était toi et pour une raison qui t'appartiens, tu as décliné cette place quand je te l'ai logiquement proposé.

Tu as toujours eu cette espèce d'aura qui fait que les gens t'apprécie et te suive. Tu sais parler et exprimer ton point de vus en respectant les limites de chacun. Quand tu es partis, je me suis dis que tous aller te suivre. Que j'allais tout perdre et j'étais en quelque sorte jaloux et craintif de ce que tu peux faire.

Mon plus grand tord dans cette histoire c'est d'avoir voulut trop bien faire. J'ai voulus jouer mon rôle d'Alpha et de protecteur des humains au mieux et pour cela je n'ai su écouter personne. J'ai été aveuglé par mon devoir et j'ai oublié de voir l'aspect humain de cette histoire. Bella était humaine et j'aurais du penser à cela avant de me précipiter vers un conflit. Le souci c'est que j'ignorais vers quoi cela allé nous amener. Nous ignorions tout de ce qui est de Renesméee et grâce à toi je savais que les Cullen avaient également des craintes. Alors j'ai pris peur et à cause de ça j'ai refusé de t'écouter et de me rappeler ce que cela causerai. Un affrontement qui aurait mené à des pertes dans les deux camps. Briser un pacte avec une famille qui nous avait rien fait et qui nous avait toujours respectés. Alors oui j'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas toujours vous écouter comme un alpha aurai du le faire. Et parce que je me suis montré égoïste certains sont partis. Je n'ai pas sut comprendre et accepter les points de vus de chacun, leur envie et leur tristesse.

A cette dernière phrase, Sam me regarda. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que dans ses excuses et son manque d'écoute, il parle de moi. De son absence de tact fasse à ma colère, mes questions sur mes origines lupine et des conséquences sur ma vie mais aussi son bonheur si apparent et légitime fasse à notre passé et mes sentiments.

J'étais partager entre deux sentiments, celui de frapper Sam et de lui crier que ces excuses il peut se les foutre la ou je pense et qu'il est trop tard pour que je lui pardonne ces mois de souffrance. C'était soit ça, soit je les acceptées sans broncher parce qu'après tout, il a sut mettre sa fierté de coté et reconnaitre ses tords. Chose pas facile à faire. J'étais encore en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire lorsque Paul en total manque de diplomatie sort :

-Leah, tu pourrais peut être sortir de ton mutisme et répondre à Sam qui vient clairement de s'excuser auprès de toi.

-Nan mais quel gros con. Tu peux pas te la fermer et me laisser m'exprimer comme je le désire. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que j'ai à dire. Et toi, tu n'as pas des excuses à faire par hasard ? Dans cette histoire tu n'es pas irréprochable. Loin de la.

-Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été l'entende cordiale même à l'époque ou tu étais fiancée à Sam. Je trouve que tu es égoïste et n'agis qu'en fonction de ton intérêt. Pourquoi avoir rejoint la meute de Jacob alors que tu déteste les vampires plus que nous tous réunis. Tu y a vu la, l'occasion de nous faire du mal. A la meute mais surtout à Sam. Tu rêvais depuis un moment de te venger et là quoi de mieux que d'outre passer son autorité ? L'idéal aussi pour te faire remarquer.

Chose que tu as toujours adorée faire. Tu veux qu'on te plaigne pour ce qui t'es arrivée mais n'as-tu seulement l'espace d'un instant pensé ce que ça nous avait fait? Comment nous avons vécut la transformation, nos craintes et nos envies ? oh ça non, tu n'y a pas pensé parce que tu étais obnubilée par une seule chose : la vengeance. . Alors qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? J'ai touché là ou ça fait mal ?

Je reste sans voix quelque instant. Bien sur que j'ai voulu me venger. Mon but premier était de lui faire du mal mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est beaucoup plus profond et m'expliquer reviendrais à me livrer, me dévoiler à la meute entière. Trop de monde, sujet trop sensible et privé. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me tourne vers Jacob. D'un simple regard, il comprend mon angoisse et m'encourage à parler. Je sais qu'il sera la pour moi. Il ajoute cependant :

-En douceur s'il te plait.

Oué mais bon faut pas trop m'en demander non plus.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que tu as tord Paul parce que ça serai te mentir. Je suis partie oui c'est vrai pas égoïsme. Tout au moins au début. J'ai été obnubilée par une seule chose : mon chagrin. Celui d'avoir perdu le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé mais également ma personnalité, mon humanité. Ma transformation ne c'est pas passé comme vous. Pour l'avoir perçus dans vos pensées je sais que la pluparts l'avez bien, même très bien pris. Vous voyez ça comme une bénédiction. Un honneur.

Alors que moi pas du tout. L'une des toutes premières conséquences a été la mort de mon père. Comment croyez vous que je puisse vivre cette expérience avec joie quand je sais que le choc a été tel que mon père ne l'a pas supporté et qu'il en est mort. Alors oui, j'ai été en colère et méchante. Sentiments qui se sont accentués lorsque j'ai appris la véritable nature de ma rupture avec Sam. Ce n'était plus juste une histoire de tromperie. C'était pire que ça. Malgré la sincérité de l'amour que Sam me portait, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il me manqué quelque chose qu'il a sut trouver chez Emily son imprégné. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j'avais ce stupide gène lupin en moi. Avec le recul et en faisant la comparaison de notre relation à celle de Jacob et Bella, j'ai enfin compris quelque chose.

C'était une histoire de destinée. Entre Jacob et Bella, il y a avais ce lien, cette attirance que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Mais tout est clair maintenant, c'est parce qu'ils étaient destinée à vivre quelque chose mais pas en tant qu'amant. C'est son imprégnation de Nessie qui a permis de le comprendre. Et bien avec Sam c'était à peut prêt la même chose. On a vécut quelque chose de fort et merveilleux. On été complice et identique mais pas complémentaire. Nos caractères étaient trop similaires. J'étais trop sanguine alors qu'Emily est beaucoup plus calme que moi. Notre similitude c'est notre gène lupin. Nos âmes avant que nous mutons avaient reconnues cette particularité. C'est pour ça qu'on a vécut de si jolis moments. J'ai été horrible. Je le sais. Je voudrais m'en excuser mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai souffert de toutes ces informations, ces changements et mes nouveaux devoirs.

Je ne l'avais pas compris ça alors j'étais en colère. Parce que j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi Sam. J'avais besoin de réponse mais personne pour m'en donner. Ce savoir la seule femme, l'exception n'aide pas non plus. Vous, vous pouvez compter les uns sur les autres alors que moi je suis seule…

-Ne dis pas ça Leah, je suis la moi et pour toujours.

-Je le sais bien Seth mais c'est pas pareil. T'as transformation tu l'a vis très bien. Tu aime ce que tu fais et en plus tu adore les Cullen. Et puis, je ne pas parler de trucs de fille avec toi-même si ton soutien m'a été très précieux lorsque j'ai appris ma ménopause.

A ce mot, j'ai perçus la gêne des garçons. Voilà qui rajoute de l'eau à mon moulin.

-Regardez-vous. Je viens de vous parler de ménopause et vous tourner le nez. Vous êtes déjà gêné alors comment est ce que j'aurais put faire me confier à vous ?

-T'as mère ou même Emily auraient put t'aider.

-Tu crois sincèrement Sam que j'allais me tourner vers Emily, la femme qui va te donner des enfants. Et pareil pour ma mère. Elle peut me soutenir mais personne pour me comprendre. C'est comme lorsque l'on perd un être un chère et que tout le monde dis « comprendre » mais seul ceux qui l'ont vécu peuvent réellement prétendre comprendre. Hors personne ici ne l'a vécut.

Je devais apprendre seule à faire le deuil d'une vie auquel je ne pourrais pas prétendre. Ce n'est pas facile et pour m'exprimer, vous faire comprendre ma peine je n'ai sut faire qu'une chose : être une vraie garce. Parce que ça je sais faire. Ce n'est pas compliqué et ça ne demande qu'une chose. Que je me focalise sur ma colère et de la colère j'en ai à revendre.

Et puis est arrivé le moment ou Jacob nous a quitté. J'y ai vus la un échappatoire…et un moyen aussi de blesser Sam. Je me douté bien que la perte de Jacob, Seth et moi t'aurais blessé Sam. T'y aurais vus la un échec et ça me faisait plaisir. Pour une fois que tout n'allais pas comme tu le voulais. Pour moi, ça me permettais aussi de pouvoir me libérer de toi. De ta présence constante. J'en avais besoin pour apprendre à vivre sans toi. Il fallait que je face le point alors j'ai rejoins Jacob. Seth m'a facilité la tache aussi. C'est mon petite frère et qu'importe ce qu'il dira mon devoir est de le protéger. Hors de question qu'il s'aventure dans l'autre camp ou miss vampirette s'attire les dangers comme les moustiques sont attirés par la lumière. Trop de risque, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Quitte à protéger des vampires responsables de ma transformation, je pouvais le faire. Pour lui. Parce que oui, je suis égoïste mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ma famille on ne peut pas le dire. Là ou tu as tord Paul c'est que je n'ai jamais fait ça pour me faire remarquer. C'était un devoir. Un devoir envers mon frère.

A l'heure actuelle je ne dirais pas que j'apprécie les Cullen mais j'ai finis par les comprendre. A être d'accord avec le point de vus de certains comme la blondasse. Ils n'aspirent qu'à une chose c'est vivre tranquillement. Tout comme nous. Tout comme moi. J'avais besoin de le comprendre, de faire le point et c'est choses faite.

Je ne suis pas complètement apaisée du chemin me reste à parcourir mais des progrès ont été fait. Je ne t'en veux plus Sam. Tu n'as été que l'instrument malheureux tout comme moi de notre destinée. Je promets de faire des efforts à l'avenir et notamment avec Emily qui n'y est pour rien. Mais ne t'en fais pas Paul, rien que pour toi je continuerais à faire chier mon monde.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Pendant tout le temps de mon petit discours, je sentais les larmes prêtent à couler. Je ne me suis jamais autant livrer de toute ma vie. J'aurais put prendre ça comme une humiliation de faire tomer cette carapace mais en faite pas du tout. Ça me fait un bien fou. J'ai comme un poids en moins et une grande fatigue d'en avoir tant dis en si peut de temps. Sam qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis le début de ma tirade finis par me dire avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix :

-Je te remercie Leah pour tout ce que tu viens de dire. Je sais que tu as passé de terrible moment et encore une fois je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su m'y prendre.

-Un peut plus de tact aurais été la bienvenue mais j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche.

-Et bien si ça c'est pas de la réconciliation, j'y connais rien. Allez viens là sœurette. Un câlin s'impose.

-Alors la même pas en…

La fin de ma phrase mourût dans les bras imposant de mon frère. Moi qui n'aime pas les moments d'affection en public me voilà servis.

Pendant encore deux heures, nous sommes restés à jouer carte sur table. Chacun y passa.

Notre meute peut de nouveau franchir librement les frontières quilleute. Je vais pouvoir redormir dans mon bon vieux lit et manger de vrai plat préparé par ma mère. Finis la vie de SDF retour à la civilisation. Tout ce finis par la proposition commune des deux Alphas de faire un barbecue le soir même sur la plage.

Comme avant. Deux meutes unis de nouveau pour un même combat…

**Et voilà chapitre terminé. Vous avez aimé ?**

**Le prochain sera le dernier. Il n'est pas encore commencé mais pense prendre quelque liberté par rapport à la fin de Stéphanie Meyer. Il y aura une bataille sure, peut être à la sauce du film sans le côté supercherie (bataille qui n'est en faite que la vision d'Alice)….**

**A réfléchir….**

**Biz ! XD**


End file.
